Pídeme salir
by sigdom
Summary: Traducción de la historia de Happymood "Ask me out". Inglaterra, Romano y Canadá se dieron cuenta de que algo iba terriblemente mal cuando Prusia, Francia y España respectivamente de pronto parecían muy… interesados en ellos. Cuando finalmente se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando, deciden que vengarse jugando un poco no les haría daño… a ellos, al menos. FrUK, Spamano, PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

Traducción de la historia de Happymood **"Ask me out"**.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la genial autora Happymood, que muy amablemente me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla.

He decidido que publicaré un capi de esta historia cada jueves, así que... ¡disfrutad la lectura!

* * *

 **Pídeme salir**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Francia no podía entender por qué todas sus aventuras empezaban con una fiesta. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que el alcohol jugaba un rol principal pero nunca recordaba lo suficiente al día siguiente como para _culparlo_ realmente. Era imposible, sin embargo, que unas cuantas bebidas pudieran conducir a situaciones comprometedoras como… bueno, quizás no debería entrar en demasiados detalles.

Francia suponía que la mayor parte de todo la jugaban la bastante dudosa inteligencia de sus mejores amigos, no que estuviera dando a entender que fueran estúpidos, por supuesto. Simplemente mentalmente inestables.

"Como si tú fueras mejor, imbécil." Exclamó Inglaterra. Francia le lanzó una mirada.

Como él estaba diciendo, sus amigos tenían ideas bastante _creativas_ , que mezcladas con el alcohol, los conducían la mayor parte del tiempo a llamar a Alemania o a Italia (que a su vez llamaría a Alemania) para sacarlos de la cárcel. Francia tenía que admitir que se divertían, así que no encontró nada en particular contra lo siguiente que iban a proponer.

Todo empezó con él (qué irónico) tomando un sorbito de champagne y despotricando sobre lo idiota que era Inglaterra.

"Sólo está celoso de mi fabuloso look, por supuesto." Exclamó, "¡Por eso es tan idiota, porque nació con un par de orugas en lugar de cejas!"

España se rio, asintió incluso y bebió algo de vino.

"¡Yo creo-!" hipó Prusia, riéndose entonces de su propia idea, "¡Yo creo!" repitió otra vez y antes de que Francia pudiera hacer un comentario sarcástico, continuó: "¡Yo creo que sigues quejándote de él porque no importa cuánto lo intentes, no te puedes meter en sus pantalones!"

"¿No te metiste?" dijo España, curioso de repente, con los ojos un poco llorosos por todo el alcohol en su organismo. "Creí que vosotros dos…"

"¡Oh, por favor!" dijo Prusia arrastrando las palabras, "¿Crees que Francia se quejaría tanto sobre él si se lo hubiera llevado a la cama al menos una vez?"

Francia se sorbió la nariz.

"Como si quisiera."

"¡Oh, _por favor_!" exclamó Prusia otra vez, apuntándolo con su botella de cerveza medio vacía, "¡Estás molesto porque puedes conseguir a cualquiera menos a él!"

"¡Yo-!" exclamó Francia, preparado para replicar, pero España lo cortó de inmediato, volviéndose de nuevo a Prusia.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás hablando sobre Francia?" preguntó España, "No es que tú estés en una posición mejor para ir predicando."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo Prusia, a la defensiva de pronto. "¡Si yo tuviera mis ojos puestos en Inglaterra-! Añadió, "¡-me habría rogado ir por el mal camino conmigo hace eones!"

"¿Crees que Inglaterra es tan fácil?" exclamó Francia, incrédulo. Prusia se rio entre dientes.

"Simplemente no sabes qué botones apretar, es por eso." Alardeó Prusia. "¡Mientras que yo-! "

"No creo que pudieras hacer un buen…" España hipó, "… buen trabajo con Inglaterra considerando que no pudiste llevarte a la cama a ninguna de las naciones a las que les habías puesto el ojo encima."

Prusia resopló, sus mejillas se volvieron ligeramente rojas.

"¡España, yo hice-!"

"No que yo sepa, no." Continuó España, totalmente indiferente por la actitud ligeramente más agresiva de Prusia. Entonces levantó la mano y tocó su dedo índice: "Austria, por ejemplo, y luego Elizabeta… pero ambos sabemos que no tenías ninguna oportunidad con ella…"

"¡Austria!" exclamó Francia, decidiendo deshacerse del vaso y beber su alcohol directamente de la botella. "¿De verdad?"

"¡Sólo fue una fase!"

"Y ahora ese extraño tipo de nombre…" España siguió divagando, "… ¿quién es?"

"¡No!" la sonrisa de Francia era enorme, "¿Canadá?"

"Cállate." Prusia apretó los dientes.

"Yo lo crie." Dijo Francia, "No debería ser muy difícil."

"¿Estás dando a entender que eres un tipo fácil?" exclamó Prusia, riendo y pensando que se la devolvería a Francia con eso. Francia simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Por lo menos _yo_ me divertí."

Prusia resopló por la nariz y se bebió de un trago el resto de su cerveza.

"¿… y no tuviste algo por Polonia una vez también?" siguió diciendo España cuando de pronto una mano lo calla.

"¡Como si tú fueras mejor!" exclamó Prusia mientras España trataba de apartar su mano. "¿Debería recordarte que estás coladito por una de las naciones más difíciles del mundo?"

"¡ _Romano_ no es tan difícil!"

"¡Hah!" se rieron Prusia y Francia, botellas vacías de alcohol rodaban por el suelo.

"Sólo tiene problemas con el compromiso." Intentó añadir España.

"Yo resolvería esos problemas en nada de tiempo." Dijo Francia, elevando una fina ceja sugerentemente.

"¡Romano nunca…!" exclamó España.

"Oh, confía en mí. Estoy seguro de que no le importaría."

"¿De verdad?" Prusia se mostró interesado. "¿Así que estás diciendo que Romano es más fácil que Inglaterra? Quiero ver eso."

"¡Cállate!" exclamó España de repente, volviéndose a mirar a Prusia, "Romano sólo es un poco obstinado. ¡Seguro que va a pedirme salir algún día! Deberías preguntarte por qué… tú… bueno, el chico que te gusta ahora… ¡no se entrega a ti!"

"¿Crees que él preferiría salir contigo en lugar de conmigo?" Prusia estaba asombrado.

"Creo que él preferiría salir con cualquiera en este momento". Comentó sarcásticamente Francia.

"¡Oh!" Prusia levantó las cejas. "¡Esa es buena! Bueno, apuesto a que Inglaterra aceptará una cita _conmigo_ antes de que puedas organizar una con el "obstinado" Romano!", dijo con voz sarcástica y arrastrando las palabras.

"¡Considérate un perdedor ya!" dijo Francia. "¡Porque apuesto que incluso España conseguirá salir con Canadá…" ignoró el '¿quién?' pronunciado por el español, "… más rápido de lo que tú conseguirás hacer rogar a Inglaterra!"

"Yo también lo creo." Dijo España, sonriéndole a Francia, "Pero no me vengas llorando cuando Romano te mande al infierno a patadas."

"Ya lo veremos, cariño." Dijo Francia y se bebió el último trago de su champagne. "¡Nos apostamos una cita y ellos tienen que ser los que nos lo pidan!" añadió, riendo un poco, "Oh, Prusia. Te vas a divertir mucho."

"Confía en mí, lo haré." Dijo Prusia, levantándose y estrechando las manos de Francia y España. "Y, España… buena suerte con Canadá. Sé que te darás cuenta de que tú eres el único con un problema después de esto."

"Dijo el hombre con un ego enorme." Murmuró España y luego se desmayó sobre la mesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la genial autora Happymood, que muy amablemente me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Prusia sabía que iba a ser pan comido ganarse a Inglaterra. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba: un carácter extraordinario, belleza, inteligencia, modestia y… bueno… cinco metros. No iba a ser tan difícil. De hecho, sólo le llevaría unos cuantos días hacer que Inglaterra confiara en él, hacerle superar sus obvias negativas y entonces ¡ _bam_! Inglaterra le iba a rogar de rodillas que tuvieran una cita.

Esa apuesta ya estaba _más que_ ganada.

Prusia se miró al espejo esa mañana, se aseguró de que ya estaba listo para su primer día de coqueteo con Inglaterra (no que necesitara más de unos cuantos segundos para prepararse, sabía que se veía lo suficientemente sexy ya) y entonces intentó convencer a Alemania de que _sí_ , no bebería en mitad de la reunión, y _no_ , no iba sólo para cachondearse de él.

Alemania no le creía. No podía, no después de todas esas veces que le había pedido a Prusia que fuera y su hermano había empezado a quejarse sobre lo aburridas que eran las reuniones y había exclamado que incluso una bala en la cabeza era mejor que escuchar a Estados Unidos hablando sobre cómo unos robots gigantes podían salvar La Tierra de la contaminación. Sin embargo, Alemania tenía que admitir que estaba feliz de que Prusia pareciera estar interesado en el resto del mundo otra vez y había aceptado llevarlo con él al final.

Como era de esperar, sin embargo, Prusia no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que Estados Unidos, su hermano o quien demonios decidiera presentar sus ideas en esa reunión dijo y sólo miró incesantemente a Inglaterra sentado junto a Estados Unidos justo en frente. En cierto momento Inglaterra notó su mirada y Prusia le sonrió, le guiñó incluso y si Inglaterra pensó que se había equivocado la primera vez, no lo hizo la segunda o la tercera y levantó intrigado una ceja a Prusia. El albino simplemente le volvió a sonreír.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño. Puso sus papeles en una pila ordenada delante de él, luego miró a Prusia otra vez, frunció el ceño una vez más y (Prusia se abstuvo de sonreír) se sonrojó cuando Prusia le guiñó el ojo de nuevo.

"Qué demonios…" murmuró Inglaterra y, esperando que Prusia sólo hubiera bebido demasiado la noche anterior y estuviera todavía intentando estar sobrio, decidió mirar solamente a Estados Unidos durante el resto de la reunión.

Prusia se decepcionó y de repente escuchó a Francia riéndose disimuladamente desde el otro lado de la sala. Le lanzó a su rubio amigo una mirada asesina y Francia continuó sonriéndole, levantando las cejas sugerentemente de un modo que hizo entender a Prusia que Francia encontraba simplemente patéticos sus métodos para romper el hielo.

"¡Sólo espera!" gesticuló Prusia y la sonrisa de Francia se volvió todavía más amplia haciendo que Prusia pusiera mala cara.

Cuando se anunció el descanso, Prusia y Francia intercambiaron una mirada y Francia incluso tuvo los cojones de levantarle los pulgares. Prusia bufó y entonces lentamente se encaminó hacia Inglaterra, que estaba sentado solo leyendo las notas que había tomado durante la reunión.

"Hey…" suspiró Prusia sentándose a su lado y el británico levantó la vista, elevando de nuevo una ceja.

"¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó, su confusión era obvia en los ojos del otro. Prusia simplemente sonrió y acercó su silla a la de Inglaterra. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Inglaterra y cuando Prusia se inclinó sobre su mano y lo miró directamente a los ojos inmediatamente supo que algo iba _extremadamente_ mal.

"¿Prusia? ¿Necesitas algo?" Inglaterra intentó de nuevo acercarse las notas, preparado para marcharse en el momento que Prusia intentara alguna gracia.

"Sí, necesito ir a un oculista porque debe haber algo mal con mis ojos." Dijo Prusia acercándose a la cara de Inglaterra y luego añadió: "No puedo apartarlos de ti."

La confusión de Inglaterra alcanzó un nivel increíble con eso. Intentó oler el alcohol en el aliento del otro, pero, desafortunadamente, no percibió nada.

"¿Q-Q-Qué?" Inglaterra parpadeó, demasiado impactado para reaccionar apropiadamente. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"En realidad no." Prusia sonrió. Inglaterra quiso suspirar de alivio pero no pudo: Prusia seguía demasiado cerca de él.

"Oh, ¿ _por qué_?" dijo Inglaterra tan educadamente como pudo mientras ponía algo de espacio entre él y Prusia. Sus ojos miraron por todas partes en busca de la ayuda de Alemania. Él sabría seguro qué hacer con el idiota de su hermano, ¡era imposible…!

"Me siento como si tuviera un elefante en mi estómago." Respondió Prusia entonces, tomando a Inglaterra totalmente por sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" Inglaterra lo intentó otra vez pensando que había oído mal.

"Creo que su trompa ya está saliendo." Continuó Prusia mirándose a sí mismo seductoramente y luego a Inglaterra de nuevo.

Inglaterra se atragantó, mirando a Prusia como si fuera un extraterrestre y con los ojos abiertos como platos. De pronto sintió que sus manos se contraían, preparadas para borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara a Prusia de un buen golpe cuando oyó a Francia troncharse de risa desde el otro lado de la sala. Inglaterra le lanzó una mirada y entonces notó la cara disgustada de Prusia con la reacción de Francia e Inglaterra se levantó de un salto furiosamente agarrando sus notas contra su pecho.

"Ambos sois unos… ¡unos imbéciles!" exclamó, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas de la ira.

"¡Hey! ¡Espera!" exclamó Prusia levantándose también e intentando detener a Inglaterra de largarse enfadado. Inglaterra negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, pero Prusia no podía dejarlo marchar así y gritó:

"¡Inglaterra! ¿Qué haces esta tarde? ¡Aparte de mí, por supuesto!"

La mandíbula de Inglaterra llegó al suelo y bruscamente se giró para encarar a la otra nación, con una vena latiendo peligrosamente en su frente, y no aguantando más, golpeó a Prusia directamente en la nariz.

Francia comentó a reírse abiertamente en ese momento e Inglaterra le tiró una silla también, sólo por precaución. Fue una pena que Francia la esquivara justo a tiempo.

/

Esa mañana, antes de que la reunión empezara, España recordó que tenía… algo que recordar. El alcohol en su cuerpo todavía era alto, sin embargo, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban un poco borrosos.

Estaba seguro, no obstante, que había apostado algo con Prusia y Francia. Algo realmente fácil, pero desafortunadamente no podía recordar qué. Pensando que eso al final no era tan importante, España asistió a la reunión como siempre y sonrió cuando Romano fue a sentarse a su lado.

"¡Estados Unidos me puso aquí, idiota!" exclamó inmediatamente Romano, sonrojándose ligeramente, "¡No te hagas ideas raras!"

"¡Eres tan lindo, Romano!" dijo España sinceramente, fijándose en lo lindas que eran las mejillas de Romano cuando hacía pucheros de esa forma.

"¡No soy lindo, bastardo!" gritó Romano golpeando el hombro de España y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. España lo miró, sonrió y trató de masajearse el hombro, que ya le dolía un poco. Su pequeño Romano era tan… asocial, pensó.

"¡Sólo estoy feliz de sentarme a tu lado!" dijo España, "¡Tú iluminas mis días!"

Romano le puso cara de disgusto a España y se sonrojó ligeramente ante las palabras del otro.

"L-L-Lo que sea." Soltó y desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Estados Unidos, preparado para empezar la reunión. España sonrió y decidió prestar atención también dibujando tomates en su cuaderno de notas en blanco. Los minutos pasaron en silencio, el único sonido era la charla incesante de Estados Unidos, cuando de repente sus vecinos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos.

"Prusia está actuando de un modo realmente extraño hoy…" escuchó España a Italia del Norte susurrarle a Romano. España levantó la cabeza y miró a Prusia, preguntándose cómo no se había dado cuenta de su presencia antes y preguntándose por qué Prusia había decidido venir a la reunión al final. ¿No decía siempre que eran aburridas? ¿Que las reuniones de antes eran mejores y que prefería hacer comprensibles sus ideas apuntando su pistola a la cara de otro en lugar de aburrir al otro hasta la muerte?

"Sí, lo sé." Respondió Romano en un susurro. "Pero a quién le importa. Ambos sabemos que es un maldito idiota."

España quiso reírse ante eso, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que los hermanos Vargas tenían razón a la vez que notaba que Prusia cambiaba de posición de manera inusual y miraba a un punto justo en frente de él. España siguió su línea de visión y entonces vio a Inglaterra devolviéndole la mirada a Prusia desde el otro lado de la sala.

"¿Está Prusia…?" pensó España y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡Oh!" dejó de dibujar y miró alrededor. ¡ _La apuesta_! ¡Se acordó de la apuesta! Tenía que conquistar a alguien, pero… pero… ¿a quién? España buscó por la sala intentando ver al interés amoroso actual de Prusia, pero…

"Oh, Dios mío. ¡Me olvidé de a quién se supone que tengo que ligarme!" dijo España con pánico y entonces se dio cuenta de que Romano lo miraba, con el ceño fruncido de forma inquisitiva.

"¿Tienes que ir al baño, idiota? ¡No paras de moverte y no me dejas dormir!"

"Sí, ¡No!" dijo España y entonces sonrió disculpándose a Alemania, que le lanzó una mirada iracunda desde su sitio al lado de Italia del Norte. "¡Olvidé algo!"

"Eres un idiota…" susurró Romano, negando con la cabeza. "¿Qué es esta vez?"

"Y-… ¡Yo-!" tartamudeó España y entonces se rio un poco, "No me acuerdo."

"Idiota." Dijo Romano y murmuró algo en un resoplido. Veneciano de pronto se acercó a mirarlo y dijo:

"¡Si es algo sobre la reunión puedes preguntarle al hermano de Estados Unidos!" dijo el joven Vargas, "Siempre toma buenas notas."

España frunció el ceño.

¿El hermano de Estados Unidos? ¿Estados Unidos tenía un hermano?

"Se refiere a Canadá." Dijo Alemania, "Ahora presta atención."

España asintió. Canadá. Canadá. Canadá… ¡ _ah_! De repente golpeó su puño contra la mesa, asustando a Romano que se había quedado dormido finalmente. Por supuesto, ¡Canadá! Él era el tipo al que se suponía que tenía que conquistar. España miró alrededor pero no pudo ver a Canadá por ninguna parte.

"¡Probablemente no vino hoy!" se quejó España, haciendo que Romano gruñera de frustración. Alemania le lanzó una mirada y señaló a alguien sentado al otro lado de Estados Unidos.

"Está ahí. Ahora cállate."

España miró a Estados Unidos y finalmente se fijó en Canadá tomando notas al lado de su hermano. No apartó los ojos de él durante el resto de la reunión, temeroso de que Canadá desapareciera si miraba hacia otro lado, y cuando fue anunciado un descanso de diez minutos, España casi tira su silla en su apuro por llegar a él.

Romano lo miró inquisitivamente, pero España no le prestó atención, demasiado centrado en su tarea para pensar en nada más. Cuando estaba apenas a unos metros del canadiense, España estaba literalmente jadeando.

Canadá lo miró, levantó una ceja y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que España lo estaba mirando a él y no a otra persona que diera la casualidad que estuviera sentada a su lado. Cuando estuvo seguro de que España definitivamente lo estaba mirando a él y a nadie más, Canadá murmuró:

"¿Sí?"

España se hincó de rodillas en el suelo y cogió la mano de Canadá, sorprendiendo totalmente al otro.

"…" España contempló a Canadá y Canadá lo contempló a él.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Canadá de nuevo sintiéndose extremadamente incómodo por la forma de la que España estaba apretando su mano. ¡España se quería abofetear a sí mismo! No sabía qué decir y, dándose cuenta finalmente de que esto podría ser un poco difícil después de todo, soltó lo que sabía que haría que _Romano_ se sonrojase.

"¡Eres hermoso!" soltó España y Canadá parpadeó. No tuvo tiempo para pedir explicaciones ya que ambos se giraron para ver una silla chocar contra uno de los muros a su derecha.

"¿Qué demo…?" pensó España y entonces se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba sujetando la mano a alguien. Le llevó un rato recordar que el dueño de la mano se llamaba Canadá y que se suponía que tenía que ganar una apuesta consiguiendo gustarle.

"¿Qué te estaba diciendo?" preguntó España entonces. No se dio cuenta de que Canadá casi se cae de la silla con eso.

/

Francia no se precipitó tanto como sus dos mejores y estúpidos amigos. Él sabía que el amor necesitaba tiempo e iba a _disfrutar_ haciendo que Romano se retorciera ante su mirada. Era una pena que España no se hubiese enamorado de alguien más lindo, como Italia del Norte por ejemplo, pero supuso que Romano sería un bonito desafío.

Esperó que la reunión terminara y cuando todo el mundo estaba levantado y preparado para irse, se encaminó hacia donde estaba Romano todavía sentado, obviamente esperando a que España _finalmente_ dejara irse a Canadá y se marchara con él. Francia se rio disimuladamente con la mirada que Romano estaba lanzando hacia España y entonces tosió cortésmente para poder llamar la atención de Romano.

Romano por fin lo miró, estrechando los ojos con sospecha y cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho de una forma obviamente defensiva.

"¿Qué quieres?" escupió Romano y Francia simplemente le sonrió, tomando su mano y besando suavemente sus nudillos. Los ojos de Romano se abrieron como platos e inmediatamente retiró su mano, mirándolo como si a Francia le hubiera crecido una cola durante la noche.

"No he tenido la oportunidad de darte los buenos días hoy." Dijo Francia, "Es una pena que todo el mundo tenga prisa hoy en día, _non_?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" exclamó Romano mirando inconscientemente hacia donde España seguía sentado con Canadá. Entrecerró los ojos todavía más.

"Oh, _cher_ , no te preocupes por él." Dijo Francia y se sentó junto a Romano, agarrando su barbilla entre dos dedos y girándole la cara suavemente para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"Que te den." Gritó inmediatamente Romano, apartando sus manos y sonrojándose cuando Francia consiguió agarrarle ambas manos y acercarlas al pecho de Francia.

"España no te presta demasiada atención, ¿verdad?" dijo Francia, "Me pregunto cómo no ha podido darse cuenta de la belleza que eres."

"¡Y-Y-Yo!" Romano abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua e intentó apartarse de Francia.

"Tienes unos ojos asombrosos, labios rosados y unas lindas manos…" continuó Francia, "Si el mundo no tuviera tanta prisa, estoy seguro de que todo el mundo se tomaría su tiempo para contemplarte."

"¡Ve a molestar a otro, Francia!" exclamó Romano de pronto poniéndose más colorado que un tomate maduro y finalmente escapando de las manos de Francia. "¡No estoy de humor para tus coqueteos!"

"¡Pero coquetear es un lindo arte!" dijo Francia, "Y sería un desperdicio con otro que no fueras tú."

Romano parpadeó, chasqueó la lengua y casi se ríe:

"Vale, ya lo pillo." Dijo Romano con una expresión divertida, "Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?"

"¡Oh, no!" exclamó Francia pareciendo sinceramente herido, "¡Cómo podría alguien bromear con tu corazón! ¡Yo no haría eso!"

"V-Vale…" dijo Romano pero no parecía nada seguro de sí mismo.

"¡Simplemente no puedo fingir que no me doy cuenta de lo bellos que son tus ojos!" continuó Francia, "Sonríe para mí, Romano." Dijo Francia tocando las mejillas de Romano con sus dos dedos. Romano le dio un manotazo y miró a donde estaba España otra vez, pero entonces las siguientes palabras de Francia ganaron su atención una vez más: "¡Sonríe para mí porque estoy seguro de que resplandeces cuando lo haces! Sonríe para mí cuando te tenga debajo de mí, pidiéndome más, con esos labios sonrosados que tienes abriéndose ligeramente, con el sudor recorriendo tu sien, tus ojos lujuriosos, ¡y tu hermoso y esbelto cuello estirándose un poco cuando empuje mi-!

Romano lo golpeó tan fuerte que cuando Francia volvió a despertarse ya era de noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la genial autora Happymood, que muy amablemente me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

Capítulo 3:

"Intento de seducción número mil trescientos treinta y… ¿seis? No, no, no. ¡Treinta y siente!" susurró Prusia para sí mismo escondido en los arbustos delante del jardín de Inglaterra y entonces se rio silenciosamente para sí mismo.

Estaba totalmente confiado de que _esta vez_ iba a funcionar y que Inglaterra estaría _finalmente_ dispuesto a tener al menos una cita con él. Estaba claro como el cristal que Inglaterra ya se había enamorado de él, y sabía que la mirada de puro disgusto en la cara del otro cada vez que se encontraban era una clara indicación de que estaba feliz de verlo. Después de todo, los golpes de Inglaterra no eran tan dolorosos como los de Hungría, lo que significaba que lo hacía medio de buena gana, y los ingeniosos comentarios de Inglaterra no le dolían tanto como el sarcasmo de Austria, lo que significaba que cuando gritaba: "¡Sal de mi césped!" en realidad decía: "Ven y disfruta conmigo."

Prusia se rio entre dientes cuando vio a Inglaterra preparar algo de té desde la ventana de su cocina. Era la hora de actuar, y Prusia juró que no iba a haber un intento de seducción número mil trescientos treinta y ocho. Salió de entre los rosales de Inglaterra y se fue directo a la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sujetando una caja de bombones que había tomado prestada de Austria. Después de todo a las mujeres les encantaban los bombones, entonces ¿por qué iba a ser Inglaterra diferente?

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra era perfectamente consciente de que Prusia se estaba escondiendo en su jardín. Inglaterra se habría reído del penoso intento de Prusia de espiarle si no fuera por el hecho de que era la mil trescientos treinta y siete vez que Prusia había intentado ligar con él directamente en su casa. Inglaterra suspiró y por un momento echó de menos a Francia, quien, curiosamente, nunca había conseguido cabrearlo tanto como Prusia cuando intentaba flirtear con él. Francia era molesto, pero tenía clase al hacerlo (no que fuera a decirlo en voz alta), pero Prusia era simplemente irritante, no aceptando un no por respuesta. Incluso los intentos de Francia de toquetearlo eran… agradables en comparación con la risa de Prusia. Él no había dicho eso. Olvidadlo.

Fue en ese momento en el que Inglaterra se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Francia desde la última reunión. Se había preguntado vagamente por qué estaba Francia inconsciente en el suelo cuando se marchó la última vez, pero seguro que Francia iba a quejarse sobre ello al teléfono tan pronto como se despertara, Inglaterra ni siquiera se había molestado en preocuparse. Fue entonces cuando Inglaterra se dio cuenta de que Francia no llegó a telefonearlo, y que ni siquiera se había presentado por allí en el último par de semanas. Prusia había tomado su lugar, molestándolo con patéticas frases de ligoteo que al menos Francia sabía que no funcionarían con Inglaterra, y estúpidos regalos que Inglaterra sabía que Prusia encontró directamente en el cubo de la basura.

"Algo no está bien en la imagen completa…" se dijo Inglaterra y entonces notó por el rabillo de los ojos a Prusia saliendo de entre sus arbustos, con su pelo blanco lleno de hojas, y caminando arrogantemente hacia su puerta. Inglaterra soltó su tetera y suspiró una vez más.

"¡Inglaterra!" gritó Prusia de repente desde el otro lado, "¡Anímate! ¡Tu impresionante alma gemela está aquí!"

Inglaterra sintió palpitar la vena de su frente y entonces se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Quería darle una paliza al otro, pero en el momento que giró el pomo, Prusia se metió dentro y empujó una caja de bombones contra la cara de Inglaterra, impidiéndole moverse y golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia.

"¡Son para ti!" dijo Prusia e Inglaterra miró impactado la caja de bombones en sus manos. La abrió poco a poco, notando que se habían comido la mitad de los bombones y bufó. Imagínate.

"Cielos… gracias…" dijo, el sarcasmo de su voz no alcanzó el ego demasiado grande para palabras de Prusia.

"Sabes que me preocupo por ti." Dijo Prusia sonriendo todavía más y entrando sin ser invitado en el salón de Inglaterra. Inglaterra rodó los ojos y tiró el resto de los bombones, junto con el resto de los regalos de Prusia: margaritas que Prusia había cogido directamente del jardín de Inglaterra, una camiseta que tenía escrito "Zorra asombrosa" en la espalda, un póster de Alemania y un patito de goma eran algunos de ellos.

Cuando Inglaterra regresó al salón, Prusia ya se había puesto cómodo en el sofá del otro llegando incluso al punto de quitarse los zapatos y abrirse ligeramente la camisa para mostrarle al mundo su pálido torso.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Prusia le sonrió e Inglaterra se atragantó, sinceramente impactado, y furiosamente fue hacia el prusiano, lo agarró de la oreja y literalmente lo arrastró de vuelta a la puerta principal, Prusia se quejó abiertamente, intentó liberarse del agarre de Inglaterra y murmuró algo en alemán cuando aterrizó en mitad del porche de Inglaterra.

Inglaterra le insultó en inglés y cerró la puerta de un portazo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero dudaba que le gustara a Prusia de esa manera, ya que nadie enamorado de verdad actuaría tan estúpidamente como lo estaba haciendo Prusia (aunque pensara que lo estaba sobrestimando). Inglaterra deseó por un segundo (un pequeño y no existente segundo) que Francia estuviera ahí, echando a patadas a su amigo en lugar de dejar que Inglaterra lo hiciera, pero incluso su repentina desaparición de la vida de Inglaterra (no que a él le importara) era sospechosa. Esos dos se traían algo entre manos, Inglaterra estaba seguro, y para probar si su teoría era correcta tenía que ver si España también estaba actuando raro.

Después de todo, no se llamaban el 'Bad Touch Trio' por nada.

"Esos imbéciles." Murmuró Inglaterra y volvió a su tetera.

/

España estaba teniendo problemas.

Sus problemas no implicaban a Canadá, ya que la otra nación era, inesperadamente suficiente, un hombre agradable y calmado, con el que era fácil hablar y pasar el tiempo, algo que España nunca habría esperado del hermano de _Estados Unidos_. Los problemas en cuestión eran las repentinas desapariciones de Canadá cuando España dejaba de prestarle atención, y las miradas asesinas de Romano cada vez que España intentaba encontrar una excusa para dejar solo a su tomatito para irse y buscar a la otra nación.

"Sólo me voy a Canadá, Romano." Diría España, haciendo que los ojos de Romano se estrecharan con sospecha. "Es alguien agradable con quien estar y es bueno ampliar nuestro círculo de amigos, ¿no?"

"Supongo." Diría Romano, "Pero no puedo recordar quién demonios es Canadá. Además, no creo una maldita palabra de lo que dices."

Canadá, por otra parte, estaba dudando que estuviera viviendo todo esto. España viniendo a él y hablándole lo hacían sentir incómodo, ya que la otra nación nunca había mostrado ninguna clase de interés en él ni siquiera en aquellos tiempos en los que España estaba obsesionado con conquistar el mundo. Sin embargo, Canadá tenía que admitir que no podía ser un sueño ya que España siguió buscándole durante la última semana. Tampoco podía ser una coincidencia: España iba realmente tras él, y eso era raro porque, por lo que sabía Canadá, España sólo tenía ojos para Lovino Vargas, la personificación de Italia del Sur, un hecho que todo el mundo sabía excepto, quizás, el propio Romano.

"Es una lástima que no hayamos hablado todo este tiempo, ¿no?" le estaba diciendo España. Canadá asintió educadamente y tomó otro sorbo del gazpacho que España le había ofrecido.

Había sido extraño cuando España le había pedido que viniera y lo visitara el día después de la reunión, había sido menos extraño cuando Canadá de hecho fue y España se había sorprendido de que el timbre sonara por sí solo, pero se había quedado en shock cuando desde entonces España había comenzado a visitar a Canadá directamente en su casa de Vancouver. Canadá se preguntó quién le dio su dirección o su número de teléfono, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que había sido Estados Unidos, aunque su hermano había negado categóricamente tener nada que ver con eso cuando Canadá le preguntó al respecto.

Pero entonces, ¿quién más tenía su número aparte de Estados Unidos? Cuba lo tenía, pero Canadá sabía que a él no le gustaba España demasiado como para de hecho darle de buena gana el número de Canadá al mediterráneo. Ucrania lo tenía, pero dudaba que ella y España estuvieran en contacto. Por último, Inglaterra y Francia sabían su número de teléfono (sin tener en cuenta si alguna vez lo llamaron o no) y, aunque tuviera la sospecha de que Francia le echaría una mano a su amigo, dudaba que alguno de ellos le diera su número a España sin preguntarle primero a Canadá. Eso es contando con que ambos recordaran que él existía.

Fuera quien fuera, Canadá estaba impactado de que España lo hubiera llamado y le preguntara si tenía tiempo para pasar la tarde juntos. España había sonado tan alegre y animado que hizo que a Canadá le doliera el corazón decirle al otro que no. Ese día había traído tomates con él y otras verduras de su propio jardín y había preparado un gazpacho para ellos usando la batidora de la cocina de Canadá. Canadá habría encontrado el gesto lindo si no fuera por el hecho de que España había montado un desastre y que Canadá tendría que limpiarlo todo tan pronto como España se marchara.

Sin embargo, el gazpacho estaba bueno.

"¡Me refiero a que eres un tipo tan agradable!" continuó España, "Tan calmado y tranquilo y nunca gritas. Romano me habría arrancado la cabeza si hubiera manchado el techo con salsa de tomate, ¡pero tú eres tan amable por no tenerlo en cuenta!"

"S-Sí…" dijo Canadá, sin saber realmente qué hacer y sintiéndose un poco culpable por no ser como Romano por una vez.

"No tienes nada que ver con tu hermano, en verdad." Añadió España, "¿De verdad estáis emparentados?"

"Probablemente no." Dijo Canadá, pero España lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

"Y tampoco te pareces a Francia o Inglaterra, y, en serio, Romano sería más mono si fuera como tú. Es un chico tan obstinado, ¿lo sabes? Solía mojar la cama cuando era pequeño…"

Canadá pensaba que España era un buen tipo. España estaba siempre sonriendo, era amable, quería hacer feliz a todo el mundo, y nunca le afectaban los silencios incómodos, pero, Canadá tenía que admitirlo, España estaba demasiado en su propio mundo para el gusto de Canadá. Era incluso peor cuando España de repente se olvidaba de dónde estaba y comenzaba a buscar a Canadá por su propia casa…

"Canadá, ¿sigues ahí?" preguntó España mirando alrededor de él. Canadá suspiró.

"Estoy justo en frente de ti."

"¡Oh!" España de repente se volvió a mirarlo, sonriendo alegremente y con voz animada, "Creí que te habías ido por un momento. Entonces, ¿qué estaba diciendo?"

Canadá suspiró, no sabiendo realmente cómo decirle al otro que quizás debería volver a casa, donde Romano lo esperaba y tendría suficiente paciencia para soportar su despiste. España era un tipo guapo, de verdad, pero realmente no era el tipo de Canadá y Canadá tenía la ligera sospecha de que él tampoco era el tipo de España (si consideraba cuántas veces había nombrado España a Romano en una frase).

Algo estaba pasando, pensó Canadá. Algo estaba terriblemente mal en la imagen entera, pero España estaba sonriendo y parecía tan feliz de estar allí que Canadá no tenía las agallas para echarle a perder su estado de ánimo y enfrentarse con él al respecto.

/

Romano quería cortar cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior. Quería tirar su teléfono, no volver a encender su ordenador y nunca más ver la televisión, sólo por si se daba el caso de que viera las noticias y descubriera que toda Francia quería de repente mudarse a Roma.

Francia lo estaba acojonando. Seguía enviándole mensajes románticos al móvil, incluso le mandó flores y bombones a casa, le hacía visitas de vez en cuando, le besaba los nudillos (o la nariz, o la mejilla, o la frente) cada vez que se veían e incluso se ofreció a ayudarlo con la compra cuando se encontraron en un supermercado en Nápoles. Romano sabía que su encuentro en el supermercado no fue exactamente casual, pero tampoco había podido cazar a Francia acechándolo. Francia era tan sigiloso como un zorro, pero Romano estaba totalmente seguro de que Francia estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para meterse en sus pantalones.

"¡España!" había tratado de quejarse, "¡España, haz algo con ese bastardo de amigo francés tuyo! ¡España, idiota! ¡No me deja en paz!"

Pero España, el bastardo, incluso más bastardo que el propio Francia, sólo se había reído de él, le había dicho algo de no preocuparse, que Francia sólo estaba en uno de "esos estados de ánimo" otra vez y que iba a terminar pronto.

"Confía en mí." Sonrió España y lo abrazó estrechamente, tan estrechamente que Romano pudo oler el aftershave del otro en su piel, el calor del otro era tan calmante y…

"¡Qué demonios! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!"

España le sonrió, soltándolo y añadió:

"Tengo que irme a… a… Canadá ahora… sí, ese es su nombre." Un pellizquito en las mejillas de Romano, un manotazo de parte de Romano, "¡Pero cuando vuelva podemos cenar juntos! ¿Qué tal suena eso?"

Romano replicó:

"No quiero cenar contigo, ¡nunca! Y por qué demonios quieres ir a _Canadá_ … ¡otra vez! ¡Yo te necesito más que él! Q-Quiero decir… ¡no es que te necesite! ¡Y-Y-Yo no te necesito! Pero Francia está siendo jodidamente espeluznante otra vez y no me apetece ser su víctima ahora mismo y tú debes ayudarme, de lo contrario cortaré cualquier conexión que tenga contigo o, mejor aún, ¡te cortaré tus jodidas bolas si no le dices al hijo de puta de tu amigo que salga de mi maldita vida!"

Sin embargo, para disgusto de Romano, a España no le importaba si Francia quería jugar sucio con Romano o no. Simplemente le sonrió, le dijo que estaba siendo más lindo de lo normal y dijo:

"¡Te veo luego entonces! Tomemos lasaña esta noche."

Romano simplemente tartamudeó, y entonces, tan pronto como España se quitó de en medio, Francia apareció de repente, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento desde siempre (y Romano tenía la sospecha de que lo había hecho, pero no tenía ninguna prueba contra él).

"¡Oh, Romano! ¡Es tan agradable verte, amor mío!" dijo Francia agarrando la mano de Romano y acercándolo.

"¡Amor mío, un carajo!" exclamó Romano, dándole una patada en el estómago a Francia y liberándose antes de que las manos de Francia pudieran ir más allá de un simple abrazo.

"¡Me has hecho daño, Romano!" lloriqueó Francia entrando en la casa de Romano antes de que Romano tuviera la oportunidad de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y se puso cómodo en el sofá del otro. "Ven y siéntate conmigo." Dijo Francia, dando golpecitos en el lugar junto a él y sonriéndole sugerentemente a Romano, "Cuéntamelo todo de ti, sobre tu día… he echado mucho de menos tu voz."

"¡Lárgate de mi casa!" gritó Romano. No se atrevía a acercarse a Francia, temiendo que Francia intentara algo desagradable si trataba de agarrar la mano de Francia y, _amablemente_ , acompañarlo a la puerta.

"Quiero pasar algo de tiempo de calidad contigo, cariño." Dijo Francia, fingiendo inocencia y sonriéndole, "¿Por qué no confías en mí?"

"Sabes muy bien por qué no confío en ti, idiota." Dijo Romano y señaló la puerta. "Ahora… ¡lárgate de aquí!"

"¿Por qué guardas tus verdaderos sentimientos dentro, Romano?" dijo Francia, chasqueó la lengua y se levantó del sofá. Romano dio un paso atrás, Francia simplemente sonrió, "Sé que no me odias tanto como afirmas. Soy tu hermano mayor después de todo, ¿verdad? Puedes contármelo todo; incluso puedes _hacer_ de todo conmigo…"

"¡No te atrevas a acercarte más!" exclamó Romano entonces. Francia negó con la cabeza, decepcionado, y entonces se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

"¿Por qué me tratas así?" Francia hizo un puchero, "¿Por qué sigues apartándome? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Romano querido. Yo no te haría daño, nunca, no de la manera que España te está haciendo daño ahora, dejándote solo para pasar la tarde con _Canadá_ …"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" exclamó de pronto Romano, mirando a Francia con los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha. Francia, en cambio, sólo sonrió e inclinó la cabeza un poco a la derecha.

"España es mi amigo y me lo cuenta todo." Dijo, "Desearía que pudieras ser mi amigo también. Me gustas mucho, pero sigues rechazándome…"

"Yo no le gusto a nadie." Murmuró Romano, sin percatarse de sus propias palabras, "No quiero ser tu amigo. Sé perfectamente lo que está pasando en tu jodida cabeza. ¡Así que…!"

"Así que… ¿quieres ser algo _más_ que simplemente amigos y hermanos?" Francia elevó sus cejas y Romano se quedó inmóvil y sus mejillas se volvieron diez tonos más rojas de la ira. Estaba listo para golpear al otro, o, al menos, para tirarle algo a la cabeza, cuando, de repente, el timbre sonó y Romano encontró la oportunidad perfecta para desaparecer del salón.

Romano estaba seguro de que era España, que había vuelto a salvarlo de los avances de Francia, finalmente entendiendo que Romano no estaba bromeando y que estaba de verdad en un gran lío. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta, con el corazón latiéndole rápido en su pecho, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos de la nación que menos esperaba ver delante de su casa.

"Hola, Romano." Dijo Inglaterra, que parecía bastante incómodo, "Simplemente me preguntaba… si habías visto a España… como, bueno… tú eres la persona más cercana a él y…"

"España fue a visitar a Canadá." Dijo Romano directo al grano, frustado de que había tenido esperanzas por nada. "Y yo estoy teniendo un gran problema ahora mismo, así que si no te importa…"

"¿Se fue dónde?" exclamó Inglaterra impactado por las palabras de Romano. Parpadeó durante un momento y dijo: "¿ _Por qué_?"

"¡No lo sé!" exclamó Romano, uniéndose a la sorpresa de Inglaterra, "Quiere ser el amigo de Canadá de repente, ¡y me deja tirado para ir con él cada vez que tengo un problema!"

"Eso es tan raro…" dijo Inglaterra.

"Lo sé." Afirmó Romano, "Pero no tengo tiempo para charlar contigo ahora mismo, ya que tengo… ¡espera!" Romano se detuvo de pronto, "Tú eres amigo de Francia, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó Inglaterra, molesto por las implicaciones de Romano.

"¡Genial! ¿Puedes hacerme un favor y sacarlo de mi casa?" dijo Romano, "Me está poniendo de los nervios estos días, ¡siempre-!

"¿ _Francia_ está aquí?" lo cortó Inglaterra, sus ojos se abrieron un poco de la sorpresa. No duró mucho, sin embargo, ya que un momento después los labios de Inglaterra se arquearon hacia arriba.

"No sé por qué pareces tan feliz por eso, maldita sea, pero…" dijo Romano, "… si te gusta tanto puedes llevártelo, joder, ¡porque no puedo soportar más sus coqueteos conmigo y-!

"¿ _Coquetea_ contigo?" dijo Inglaterra, y entonces comenzó a sonreír abiertamente, "Tenía yo razón entonces…" susurró, sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron peligrosamente.

"¿Te parece que esto es gracioso?" exclamó Romano, enfadado, no entendiendo por qué Inglaterra era más bastardo de lo normal. Inglaterra negó con la cabeza y entonces dijo:

"Te lo diré después. Ahora, déjame tratar con este idiota…" y sin esperar el permiso de Romano, se metió dentro y se encaminó directamente al salón de Romano. Las quejas de Romano fueron completamente ignoradas mientras Inglaterra simplemente entraba y se ponía delante de Francia con las manos en la cintura.

"¿Inglaterra?" exclamó Francia, sentándose recto inmediatamente, con una ceja levantada por la sorpresa. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Te preguntaría lo mismo, idiota." Dijo Inglaterra, agarró el brazo de Francia y o arrastró a la puerta. "Ahora lárgate de aquí, tengo asuntos que hacer aquí."

"¡Oh!" la sonrisa de Francia era lasciva, intentando liberarse del agarre de Inglaterra pero consiguiendo sólo una patada en la espinilla en su lugar. "¿Qué clase de asuntos, cariño? ¿Puedo unirme?"

"Vete al infierno, Francia." Exclamó Inglaterra, sus mejillas se oscurecieron ligeramente y echó a Francia de la casa a patadas. Inglaterra se preguntó si debería comenzar a dedicarse a eso, echar a la gente de las casas se había convertido en su especialidad esos días, pero, a diferencia de Prusia, Francia no tropezó y simplemente se posó sobre sus pies sin problemas cuando Inglaterra lo empujó con violencia. Francia se sorbió la nariz, elevándola, y viéndose ligeramente herido.

"En el fondo siempre has sido un gamberro, _Anglaterre_." Dijo Francia, "Tus modales son… _indebidos_ , por no decir más."

"Como si tú fueras mejor, come-caracoles." Dijo Inglaterra furioso. "Venir aquí sin ser invitado y ser una rana pervertida en las casas de otras personas."

"Hmm…" Francia elevó una ceja, "¿Y te puedo preguntar dónde están entonces _tus_ modales de caballero, Inglaterra?" preguntó Francia, sarcástico. "Venir aquí sin ser invitado y echar a los invitados de otras personas como si la casa fuera tuya?"

Inglaterra entrecerró los ojos:

"Tú no eres el invitado de Romano."

"Estoy seguro de que no le molesta mi compañía." Dijo Francia y le guiñó un ojo a Romano que estaba observando la escena detrás de la seguridad de la espalda de Inglaterra. "A no ser que…" y miró a Inglaterra de nuevo, "quisieras ser mi invitado en su lugar."

"Más quisieras." resopló Inglaterra, su mano alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y se preparó para cerrársela a Francia en la cara.

"Es halagador que estés tan celoso, pero…" y Francia suspiró dramáticamente, "… tengo que rechazarte. Mi corazón pertenece a Romano y sólo tengo ojos para él."

"¿Desde cuándo?" exclamó Inglaterra, apretando los dientes y con los nudillos volviéndose blancos de la fuerza con la que estaba sujetando el pomo. Los modales de Francia eran irritantes y no podía entender por qué no le había tirado nada, cualquier cosa a la cabeza de Francia hasta entonces. Quería hacerle daño al otro, la sangre le hervía en las venas.

"Oh, ¿es posesividad eso de tus ojos?" dijo Francia, haciendo que Inglaterra contuviera la respiración incrédulo.

"¡Maldito idiota! ¡Yo no estoy-!"

Francia siguió sonriendo e Inglaterra no pudo soportarlo más y finalmente cerró la puerta en la cara del otro.

"¡Ese hijo de puta!" grito Inglaterra, "¡Ese bastardo! ¡Ese estúpido! ¡Cómo se atreve-!"

Romano simplemente lo miró, sin preocuparle realmente si Inglaterra estaba enfadado o no, y fue a la ventana para comprobar si Francia estaba todavía ahí fuera o se había pillado el mensaje por fin y se había largado. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Inglaterra por casi romperle la puerta, pero entonces suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que Francia ya no estaba delante de su casa.

"Gracias a Dios se largó…" murmuró Romano, "Voy a matar a España por no estar aquí y echarme una mano."

Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos y miró a Romano, todavía echando humo por su pequeña disputa con Francia momentos antes.

"¿Dijiste que España está con Canadá ahora mismo?" preguntó entonces, tomando a Romano por sorpresa.

"Sí, maldita sea."

"¿Y desde cuándo se preocupa España por Canadá?" exclamó Inglaterra todavía enfadado. "¡España ni siquiera sabe que Canadá existe! ¿Por qué ahora?"

"¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a saberlo?" exclamó Romano entonces, "¿Podrías dejar de gritar por un momento? ¡Eres insufrible!"

"¿Quieres pelearte conmigo?" soltó de pronto Inglaterra y el corazón de Romano dio un vuelco. Intentó parecer valiente, pero dio un paso atrás ante la mirada asesina de Inglaterra. El movimiento no pasó inadvertido por Inglaterra e intentó calmarse, masajeándose las sienes con dos dedos.

"Esto se está volviendo ridículo." Dijo Inglaterra.

"En serio." Se atrevió a decir Romano.

"No quiero ser franco, pero a Francia siempre le ha gustado más Italia del Norte que tú. Es raro que afirme que… que…" Inglaterra bufó, "… que te ama ahora."

"Oh, gracias. Eres realmente amable." Dijo Romano, su voz era puro veneno.

"¡Sabes que es-!"

"Vale, ¡no tienes que restregármelo, bastardo!"

"¡Hey, no me llames bastardo! ¡Deberías agradecerme que haya echado a Francia de tu casa por ti, mientras que España está demasiado ocupado haciendo lo que le da la gana con Canadá ahora mismo como para protegerte de ranas inofensivas!"

Romano abrió mucho los ojos con eso.

"¿Estás insinuando algo?"

"¡Demonios que sí!" replicó Inglaterra. Romano apretó los dientes y estaba preparado para contestar cuando Inglaterra exclamó: "¡Por qué estoy rodeado de idiotas! ¡Con lo bien que estaba yo solo todo este tiempo!"

"¿Y entonces por qué has venido aquí, bastardo? ¡Como si nosotros quisiéramos tu compañía!" exclamó Romano e Inglaterra frunció los labios.

"Quería ver a España." Dijo, "Quería ver algo y ahora que sé que tengo razón puedo irme. Así que…" hizo por irse hacia la puerta, "… si me disculpas."

"Espera." Romano lo detuvo, "¿Para ver qué?"

Inglaterra gruñó y se volvió para mirar a Romano de nuevo:

"Esos tres tienen algo entre manos, Romano." Dijo Inglaterra, "Esta semana pasada Prusia, sí él, no ha parado de molestarme hasta el hastío con sus patéticas frases de ligoteo. Francia está detrás de ti ahora y España, que es un idiota, está siguiendo a Canadá como un acosador."

"¿Prusia está ligando contigo?" exclamó Romano, haciéndole gracia, "¿En serio?"

"Cállate." Inglaterra se sonrojó un poco.

"¿Crees que ellos…?" empezó Romano pero no pudo encontrar las palabras, e Inglaterra gruñó.

"No lo sé, pero tenemos que descubrirlo."

"¿Deberíamos llamar a Canadá?" dijo Romano entonces e Inglaterra asintió.

"Buen punto." Dijo y cogió el teléfono de Romano.

"¡Hey! ¡No he dicho que lo llamáramos desde mi teléfono!" gritó Romano, "¿Sabes cuánto cuesta?"

"Cállate." Dijo Inglaterra y marcó el número de Canadá.

/

"¿Inglaterra?" preguntó Canadá, cogido totalmente por sorpresa. Le lanzó una mirada preocupada a España sentado en el sofá detrás de él, pero la otra nación estaba demasiado ocupada hablando consigo mismo para preocuparse. Ni siquiera había escuchado el teléfono sonar y Canadá dudaba que supiera que Canadá ya no seguía sentado a su lado.

"¿Está España contigo?" le preguntó Inglaterra y el corazón de Canadá dio un vuelco, sintiéndose estúpido por tener la esperanza de que Inglaterra quisiera hablar con él.

"¿Quieres que lo llame?" preguntó entonces Canadá con un suspiro, y se sorprendió cuando Inglaterra casi grita que no en su oído.

"Quiero hablar contigo." Dijo Inglaterra, "Estoy con Romano ahora mismo y… bueno… creemos que hemos descubierto algo en común…"

"Oh, es agradable que estés haciendo… nuevos amigos." Fue la única respuesta de Canadá, altamente confundido por las palabras de Inglaterra.

"Eso no es lo que quería decir." Replicó Inglaterra, "Canadá." Inglaterra declaró entonces, "¿Desde cuándo te está molestando España?"

"Oh, él no me está molestando…" dijo Canadá, "Me visita más que de costumbre, eso es todo. Quiero decir, no es que me visitara antes, je. Es extraño, en realidad. Parece que de repente está… interesado en mí… ¿eso te parece raro?"

"Considerando que Prusia parece interesado en mí ahora mismo, puedo decir que eres un chico con suerte."

"¿Huh?"

Canadá lanzó una mirada por detrás de él y notó con estupor que España se había quedado dormido. Se habría reído, si las siguientes palabras de Inglaterra no se hubieran ganado su atención una vez más.

"Prusia y Francia están actuando de manera extraña también." Explicó Inglaterra, "Como te he dicho, Prusia parece interesado en mí, mientras que Francia ahora va tras Romano."

"¿Francia va tras Romano?" se rio Canadá, "Bueno, eso no suena tan extraño, Inglaterra."

"Lo es si consideras que sus dos amigos están siendo más coquetos que de costumbre. Estoy seguro de que no es una coincidencia."

Canadá lo pensó y luego asintió.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Es como si España estuviera jugando una parte o algo…" miró a España durmiendo otra vez y suspiró, "¿Crees que tienen algo bajo la manga?" preguntó Canadá, conmocionado, "Pero… ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué Romano? ¿Por qué… Por qué tú?"

"No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo tarde o temprano." Dijo Inglaterra seguro de sí mismo, "Quiero poner luz en este extraño asunto y puede que tenga la manera perfecta de hacerlo…"

A Canadá no le gustó la forma de la que Inglaterra sonó en ese momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la genial autora Happymood, que muy amablemente me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

Capítulo 4

"No creo que sea una buena idea."

"¿Quieres confiar en mí por una vez? ¡Simplemente recuerda hacerlo _delante_ de España y estarás bien!"

"Err… Inglaterra… esto es muy vergonzoso… no creo que yo-"

"¡Tú también no, Canadá!" gruñó Inglaterra. Canadá agachó la mirada y se sonrojó, y aunque Romano pareciera que estaba enfadado con el mundo, Inglaterra también podía ver que se sentía extremadamente incómodo por esto.

"¿Quieres venga o no? Estos bastardos están jugando con nosotros de manera tan obvia, ¿no crees que deberían probar un poco de su propia medicina?" preguntó Inglaterra volviéndose a mirar a Romano otra vez. Romano le lanzó una mirada y entonces se encogió de hombros:

"Sí, ¿pero Francia?" exclamó, "Preferiría morirme."

"¡No va a pasar nada si España está-!" dijo Inglaterra y entonces se paró al notar por el rabillo del ojo que España en cuestión estaba caminando hacia ellos. "¡Dispersaos!" exclamó Inglaterra. Romano y Canadá se sobresaltaron con eso y miraron alrededor, pero estaban tan confundidos en cuanto a dónde ir que se quedaron exactamente donde estaban.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo España con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, le guiñó un ojo a Canadá y entonces miró a Romano como era de esperar. "Me alegro mucho de veros. Por un momento pensé que me había perdido porque no podía encontrar la sala de juntas por ningún sitio, pero si estáis aquí significa que es aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Se metió Inglaterra de repente y señaló la sala por detrás de ellos, donde se podían oír charlas. "La mayoría está dentro ya."

"Entonces… ¿por qué estáis vosotros tres todavía aquí?" preguntó España, frunciendo el ceño, e Inglaterra, Romano y Canadá intercambiaron una mirada. Inglaterra en particular le estaba lanzando puñales a Romano, y Romano, captando el mensaje finalmente, gruñó.

"¡Vale!" exclamó, agarró la mano de España y se lo llevó de allí, no sin antes mirar a Inglaterra una última vez.

"¡Acuérdate de hacerlo delante de _él_!" gesticuló Inglaterra y entonces agarró el brazo de Canadá y los siguieron. Romano gruñó y asintió ligeramente antes de meterse en la sala de juntas todavía sujetando la mano de España. Como Inglaterra había dicho, la mayoría de las naciones ya estaban dentro y no fue difícil para Romano encontrar a Francia de inmediato sentado solo esperando que la reunión empezara.

"¡Oh, Francia está ahí!" exclamó España, como si fuera una señal, y Romano aprovechó la oportunidad y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Francia con España de remolque. Romano se sentía más y más inseguro con cada paso que daba y le costó todas sus fuerzas moverse finalmente y sentarse junto a Francia, como si fuera la cosa más lógica que hacer.

"Oh, ¡hola, España!" dijo Francia sonriendo a su amigo y luego miró a Romano: "Hola, _Romano_ …" arrastró las palabras y Romano cerró los ojos, intentó abstenerse de huir y, tragándose la última gota de dignidad que tenía, movió acercó más su silla a la de Francia.

"Sólo finge que es una chica guapa." Pensó Romano. "No es tan difícil. Él simplemente es una guapa chica italiana… con vello facial."

"¿Y cómo fueron esos asuntos con Inglaterra el otro día?" continuó Francia, ignorando la mirada confundida de España y acariciando la mejilla de Romano con su palma. Romano se armó de valor para echarse hacia la mano.

"En realidad…" dijo Romano, abriendo los ojos de nuevo finalmente y clavándolos en los de Francia. Sonrió y puso una mano en la rodilla de Francia.

"Él simplemente es una guapa chica italiana." Se recordó Romano y luego añadió en voz alta: "Me molesté mucho con él por arruinar mi momento contigo." Se acercó más a Francia y movió su mano un poco, suficiente para hacer temblar a Francia.

Decir que Francia estaba sorprendido por los avances de Romano sería quedarse corto, pero eso no era nada comparado con la mirada de absoluto terror de los ojos de España, que los estaba mirando en silencio desde su asiento junto a Francia. Romano ignoró las expresiones faciales de ambos y siguió, pegando su lado derecho con el izquierdo de Francia.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" dijo Francia, retomando la compostura inmediatamente y poniendo una mano alrededor de la cintura de Romano. Romano se recordó a sí mismo no reaccionar y movió su mano acercándola un poco más a la entrepierna del otro.

"Tenía muchas cosas en mente para hacer entonces…" continuó Romano, abofeteándose mentalmente y acercando su cara a la de Francia. Romano le lanzó una mirada rápida a España, que parecía demasiado conmocionado como para moverse, y se preguntó con enojo por qué el otro no había hecho nada todavía. La mano libre de Francia se movió hacia la cara de Romano y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

"¿Como qué'" dijo Francia, sinceramente complacido y feliz de que Romano estuviera cediendo finalmente. Romano sonrió y se acercó a los labios del otro.

"Te gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad, bastardo?"

Francia soltó una risilla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada España lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo apartó bruscamente de Romano. Por otro lado, Romano suspiró y se largó. Le apetecía sonreír por la mirada que le estaba echando España y se habría reído de que Francia pareciera totalmente aterrorizado, si no fuera por el hecho de que su corazón todavía latía rápido en su pecho. A España le costó bastante reaccionar, y Romano había temido que Francia lo hubiera besado entonces, haciendo a Romano olvidar su plan de venganza y golpear a Francia directamente en la barbilla.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" susurró enfadado España a Francia, que miraba disculpándose a su amigo. "¡Dime que no ibas a besarle!"

"¡Me he dejado llevar por el momento, amigo mío!" dijo Francia y miró hacia Romano, pero notó con decepción que Romano ya se había marchado a sentarse junto a su hermano pequeño al otro lado de la sala.

"La apuesta era sobre que nos pidieran salir! ¡No se supone que toques a Romano!" exclamó España, su agarre a Francia estaba haciéndole daño al otro, "¡Nunca!"

"Fue Romano quien vino a mí. ¿Qué iba a hacer?" dijo Francia. España no tenía una respuesta para la pregunta de Francia que no implicara darle un buen puñetazo en el estómago.

/

"Bien." Se dijo Inglaterra sonriendo un poco. Romano lo miró, caminando para sentarse junto a su hermano, e Inglaterra le levantó los pulgares, complacido por la manera de la que España parecía absolutamente devastado cuando Romano casi se había lanzado a los brazos de Francia. Romano bufó desde el otro lado y se deslizó en su sitio cerca de Veneciano.

La reunión empezó unos minutos después con la llegada de los hermanos alemanes. Alemania dijo algo sobre repartir algunos papeles, pero Inglaterra no le estaba prestando atención realmente, más centrado en cómo Prusia, tan pronto como vio dónde estaba sentado Inglaterra, se sentó más recto y acercó su silla, ignorando las quejas de Alemania de que su silla estaba al lado de Austria.

"Hey…" dijo Prusia sentándose de modo que sus rodillas se tocaron. En cualquier otra situación Inglaterra se habría apartado inmediatamente, pero, esta vez, se armó de valor e incluso apretó su rodilla contra la de Prusia.

"Hey…" dijo Inglaterra, odiándose a sí mismo por sonar tan estúpido y recordándose que todo era por una buena causa. Le sonrió a Prusia y luego centró su atención en Alemania, que había empezado su presentación sobre calentamiento global sin retraso. Esperó un par de minutos a que Prusia dijera algo estúpido y no se decepcionó cuando con la mención del primer tema de ese día Prusia dijo:

"¿Sabes? Tú debes ser la razón del calentamiento global porque estás que ardes."

Inglaterra bufó mentalmente, pero en cambio decidió soltar una risilla. Miró de nuevo a Prusia que miraba asombrado la reacción de Inglaterra, y de pronto puso una mano sobre la mano de Prusia, que descansaba en la mesa delante de ellos.

"Tú tampoco estás mal." Dijo, frotó con su pulgar los nudillos del otro y añadió: "T-T-Te he echado de menos, Prusia." Una mirada hacia abajo, luego de nuevo a los ojos de Prusia y las mejillas de Prusia se pusieron tan rojas como sus ojos.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" a Prusia lo cogió por sorpresa, luego tosió, miró un poco hacia el lado, tosió otra vez e intentó sonreír: "Q-Quiero decir… sí, es natural."

Inglaterra quería reírse, pero no lo hizo y simplemente se acercó a la cara de Prusia. Cuando estaba sólo a centímetros de los labios del otro, se giró bruscamente para mirar a Alemania. Inglaterra sonrió cuando notó que Prusia casi se había inclinado para besarle y decidió dar un paso más. Inglaterra miró a Prusia otra vez y movió el cuello para susurrar en su oído:

"Estas reuniones son demasiado aburridas, ¿no crees?" y entonces se acercó más a Prusia, presionando su nariz ligeramente contra el cuello del otro. Inglaterra sintió a Prusia estremecerse con su tacto y sonrió para sí mismo. Perfecto.

"Y-Y-Yo… err…" Prusia se perdía con las palabras. Le había costado más de lo que había esperado dominar a Inglaterra y ahora que Inglaterra estaba coqueteando tan obviamente con él no sabía lo que hacer. Tacha eso. Él sabía lo que hacer: presumir ante sus amigos.

"Prusia…" actuó Inglaterra, susurrando el nombre del otro y entrelazando sus dedos juntos. "¿No deberíamos irnos y divertirnos en otro lado más… tranquilo?"

Prusia abrió los ojos como platos y de repente se levantó de un salto, tirando su silla al suelo en el proceso. Todo el mundo lo miró y Prusia se encontró con la mirada frustrada de Alemania desde el frente de la sala. Él miró hacia su lado donde estaba sentado Inglaterra escribiendo casualmente en su cuaderno y puso mala cara.

"¿Tienes algo que decir, _East_?" preguntó Alemania, el uso de su apodo hizo que la pregunta sonara incluso más amenazadora. Prusia negó con la cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente a Alemania.

"¡No, sigue! ¡Estás siendo asombroso!" y se sentó de nuevo. Alemania gruñó, se masajeó las sienes y reanudó la reunión como si nada hubiera pasado. Prusia se puso serio de nuevo y miró hacia donde estaba Inglaterra, pero la isla estaba demasiado absorto en lo que Alemania estaba diciendo para prestarle atención.

En realidad, Inglaterra estaba tratando de no reírse. Podía sentir el aturdimiento de Prusia junto a él y podía apostar que el otro estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria en su cabeza.

"Probablemente no pueda esperar para contárselo a sus malditos amigos." Razonó Inglaterra, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de la mano. "hablando de sus amigos…" se preguntó Inglaterra y levantó la vista para mirar directamente a Francia y España sentados frente a él.

España seguía en su propio mundo, pero Francia le estaba devolviendo la mirada, sus ojos azules buscaban inquisitivamente los de Inglaterra. Inglaterra contuvo la respiración por esa mirada, su pequeño momento de triunfo arruinado por la manera de la que el otro lo estaba estudiando, y bajó la vista hacia sus inexistentes notas. Se sentía extrañamente incómodo, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía, y, de repente enfadado consigo mismo por pensarlo, y miró con determinación a Francia de nuevo.

"Lo has visto todo, ¿verdad?" pensó Inglaterra, "Pero me importa un bledo lo que pienses."

Francia levantó una ceja como su pudiera leer los pensamientos de Inglaterra, e Inglaterra decidió romper el contacto visual que tenían y miró en su lugar a España, que de pronto se había levantado para ir, supuso Inglaterra, al baño. Olvidándose de inmediato de la mirada de Francia, Inglaterra miró a Canadá haciéndole señas con la cabeza para que siguiera a España.

A Canadá le costó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de lo que Inglaterra estaba tratando de decirle y cuando lo hizo miró el sitio que espala había estado ocupando minutos antes para asegurarse de que Inglaterra no estaba bromeando. Canadá miró a Inglaterra otra vez, se sonrojó y luego se levantó con un suspiro.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Canadá se marchó.

/

España no podía creerlo.

¡No se suponía que las cosas fueran así! Él sabía que dejar que Francia coqueteara con Romano era una mala, terrible y asquerosa idea, pero España estaba seguro de que hacer que Canadá le pidiera salir sería fácil y que lo haría antes de que Francia consiguiera llevarse a Romano a su cama.

No se suponía que Romano se sintiera atraído por Francia. No se suponía que Romano le sonriera a Francia como lo hizo o tocarle o… o… ¡o cualquier cosa por el estilo! Se suponía que Romano le tenía que sonreír a España (cosa que nunca había hecho), y quedarse con España (lo cual no quería hacer) y… besar a España (lo que nunca haría, considerando la manera de la que Romano había mirado a Francia). ¿Estaba Romano enamorado de Francia al final? ¿Había conseguido Francia encandilar a Romano y hacerlo suyo antes de que España tuviera la oportunidad de terminar esta estúpida apuesta con una simple cita con Canadá?

El plan de España había sido uno simple realmente. No le importaba si Prusia conseguía a Inglaterra o no al final ya que estaba más preocupado con que Francia apartara a Romano de él. España había planeado hacerse agradable para Canadá hasta el punto en el que Canadá fuera el que le pidiera a España que lo visitara o que fueran al cine juntos. España lo consideraría como una cita y todo se acabaría. También estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con eso: Canadá nunca se quejaba cuando España lo visitaba en su casa y siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa, un claro signo de que Canadá no lo encontraba molesto.

España no escuchó ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo Alemania, y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirar a Francia y charlas con él porque la simple visión de su amigo lo enfurecía. Se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada a Romano sentado junto a Italia del Norte en el otro lado de la sala y se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que Romano lo estaba mirando.

España entonces recordó que estaba sentado al lado de Francia y que era más que probable que Romano estuviera mirando a Francia en lugar de a él. España gruñó y de pronto sintiendo la necesidad de tomar aire fresco se levantó de su asiento, ignoró la mirada molesta de Alemania y dejó la sala de reuniones.

Se dirigió directo al baño y abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara. No podía para de pensar en la forma de la que Romano le había sonreído a Francia y la lujuria en los ojos de su amigo. Eso puso enfermo a España y le costó un montón percatarse de que alguien estaba detrás de él, esperando que acabara.

España notó a Canadá sólo cuando levantó la vista y se miró en el espejo. De inmediato se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y sonrió, escondiendo su dolor detrás de una máscara alegre. Canadá, por otro lado, parecía bastante incómodo, pasando el peso de un pie a otro y jugando con su pelo rubio.

"¡Oh" ¡No te había visto ahí!" dijo. Canadá simplemente se sonrojó y le devolvió la sonrisa a España. ¡Le daba tanta vergüenza! No sabía lo que hacer.

"Qué se supone que debo hacer…" pensó Canadá, "¡No sé cómo ligar con este tipo!"

España le estaba sonriendo y Canadá sabía que tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, o Inglaterra le cortaría la cabeza. Malditos esos tres estúpidos siempre metiéndose en problemas y maldito Inglaterra que siempre quería entrometerse en los asuntos de esos tres.

"Hola, España." Dijo Canadá, preguntándose cómo debería abordar mejor el problema. Pensó en ello por un momento y gruñó con frustración. España lo estaba mirando, pero Canadá estaba seguro de que ya se había olvidado de que se encontraba delante de él.

"Venga, no debería ser tan difícil, ¿no?" pensó Canadá y luego, con un suspiro, se acercó a España. Su corazón latía como loco en su pecho mientras se encontraba a sí mismo cogiendo las manos de España y llevándolas hacia su propia cintura.

"No viniste a saludarme hoy…" se quejó Canadá, sin saber realmente qué decir para iniciar una conversación. "¿Ya te olvidaste de mí otra vez?" añadió entonces inclinándose de modo que sus caras estaban a centímetros.

España lo miro confundido y negó con la cabeza a toda prisa.

"No, por supuesto que no. ¡Es sólo que-!"

"¿Qué debería hacer entonces para hacerme notar más… por ti?" lo cortó Canadá con sus ojos firmes en los de España antes de bajar la mirada otra vez. "¿No ves lo mucho que me duele cuando no me hablas?"

"Lo siento." Dijo España, sus manos rodeaban de forma extraña la cintura de Canadá. Quería decir algo más, pero la forma de la que Canadá se echó contra él y trazó un camino con sus manos bajando desde el pecho de España hacia su estómago, hizo que cualquier pensamiento lógico desapareciera de su cabeza al instante.

"¿Quieres que tus visitas a mi casa sean un secreto?" continuó Canadá, "¿Quieres que yo sea _tu_ secreto?"

Canadá no sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo y tenía la sensación de que estaba hablando sin sentido, así que se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que España había comenzado a sonrojarse intensamente. ¿Al final lo estaba consiguiendo? ¿O era simplemente que España era un tipo fácil de avergonzar?

"Eso es imposible, je." Se dijo a sí mismo Canadá, "Debo estar haciendo algo correctamente… aunque parezca extraño."

Canadá se sintió un poco eufórico con eso, a pesar de que todavía tuviera dudas en sus habilidades para ligar, y le sonrió a España una vez más.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?" susurró contra los labios de España de una forma que Canadá no podía ver los ojos de España y sentirse más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba. "¿Temes que Romano se ponga celoso? ¿O sólo me quieres para ti solo?"

"¿Para mí solo?" repitió España estúpidamente, haciéndose un lío con las palabras. Canadá se rio y de repente se apartó de España.

"Seamos el pequeño secreto del otro entonces. Nos vemos." Dijo y dejó a España solo en el baño. Tan pronto como Canadá se fue España se agarró al lavabo que tenía detrás para no caerse de la tensión que se había formado en su estómago.

Cuando Canadá regresó a la sala de reuniones, sentía que había descubierto una nueva parte de sí mismo, una parte que no quería ver _nunca_ _más_.

/

El momento en el que vio a Inglaterra sonreír así fue el momento en el que Francia se dio cuenta de que algo iba extremadamente mal. La manera de la que Inglaterra actuaba alrededor de Prusia lo hizo sentirse incómodo y con dolor de estómago, si tenía que ser sincero. Cuando comenzaron a sujetarse las manos, Francia se tensó. Supuso que era todo porque sus oportunidades de ganar habían disminuido, pero se recordó a sí mismo que no debía ser así ya que Romano había dejado muy claras sus intenciones esa mañana.

España seguía sin hablarle, y Francia se habría sentido mal por él si la pequeña actuación que Inglaterra estaba llevando a cabo no hubiera acaparado toda su atención y lo hiciera olvidar el pequeño berrinche de España. Inglaterra riéndose le daba escalofríos que recorrían su espalda, y casi quería gritarle al otro que dejara de ser tan estúpido o incluso ir allí y separarlos.

Afortunadamente, Inglaterra pronto dejó de actuar de forma tan molesta y el resto de la reunión fue bastante bien hasta el momento en el que España regresó junto él (y, ¿en serio? ¿Cómo es que Francia no se había dado cuenta de que se había largado?) y dijo:

"Ahora sé que Canadá es parte francés."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Francia, más sorprendido por el hecho de que España se hubiera sobrepuesto de su enfado tan rápido que de la frase en sí. España no añadió nada a eso, y Francia notó que su amigo parecía bastante nervioso. Francia levantó una ceja, confundido, y preguntó:

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Oh, bueno…" España sonrió y Francia conocía a su amigo desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para no saber que España no estaba animado pero se estaba burlando de él. "Parece que no eres el único que sabe cómo hacer el trabajo."

Francia estaba más confuso con eso pero cuanto más intentaba preguntarle a España qué quería decir, más lo ignoraba España. Fue solamente cuando la reunión terminó y todo el mundo estaba contento de regresar a casa que Francia finalmente recibió la última pieza para resolver el rompecabezas formado en su cabeza.

"¡Hey, tíos!" gritó Prusia acercándose a ellos mientras las otras naciones dejaban la sala. "¡Consideraos unos perdedores ya, porque Inglaterra me va a pedir salir realmente pronto! El tipo está loco por mí, os lo aseguro."

"Eso es imposible." Dijo España.

"En efecto." Estuvo de acuerdo Francia, entrecerrando los ojos cuando Inglaterra pasó y le guiñó a Prusia en su camino hacia la salida. Prusia sonrió y apuntó a la espalda de Inglaterra con su dedo.

"¿Lo veis? ¡Tío! ¡Soy tan asombroso!"

"eso es imposible." Dijo otra vez España alegremente, "Canadá me pedirá salir mucho más rápido que Inglaterra a ti. Prácticamente quería follarme en el baño."

"¡ _Qué_!" chilló Prusia, "¡Bastardo! ¡Le hiciste algo porque de ninguna manera Canadá-!"

"¿No os parece extraño?" le cortó de pronto Francia, sin ánimo para peleas y bastante molesto de que España todavía no quisiera hablarle. "Inglaterra, Canadá y Romano comenzaron a mostrar interés en nosotros al mismo tiempo."

"Eso no es verdad." Alardeó Prusia, "Inglaterra me quería antes de hoy, simplemente no sabía cómo declararse a mí."

"Inglaterra no quiere a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo." Afirmó Francia, "Él… oh, ahora lo comprendo."

"¿Qué?" exclamaron Prusia y España a la vez, y Francia casi se ríe de sus expresiones.

"¡Lo saben!" exclamó Francia.

"¿Lo saben?" preguntó Prusia.

"¿Qué saben?" dijo España.

"Eso es imposible." Dijo Prusia, "¿Cómo podrían saber de la apuesta?"

"Estoy seguro de que no saben de la apuesta, pero sospechan algo." Dijo Francia.

"Oh, bien, esos explica por qué estaban hablando todos juntos antes de que la reunión empezara." Se rio España, "¿Quieres decir que Romano no se siente atraído por ti?"

"¿Estaban juntos?" preguntó Francia en cambio.

"Simplemente estás celoso de que Inglaterra me quiera a mí y no a ti." Dijo Prusia. "Pero eso explicaría que Canadá quisiera…" se volvió a España, "¿Estás seguro… Canadá…?"

"Positivo." Dijo España simplemente.

"Ese bastardo británico." Dijo Francia. "Es tan lindo, pero tan, tan astuto."

"Así que Canadá no coqueteó con España, ¿verdad?" preguntó Prusia esperanzado, luego se volvió a mirar a España: "¿Verdad?"

"Es un buen actor." Dijo España simplemente.

"Seguro que Inglaterra está detrás de todo esto." Dijo Francia. "Canadá no pensaría en lanzarse a España si Inglaterra no se lo hubiera ordenado, y Romano también…" hizo un puchero, "Y yo que esperaba conseguir un lindo culito italiano esta noche." Suspiró.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó España repentinamente pareciendo más aliviado y feliz a pesar de las palabras de Francia.

Francia pensó un poco sobre ello, y luego sonrió de lado.

"Por qué… darles un mal toque, por supuesto."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la genial autora Happymood, que muy amablemente me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Canadá no esperaba que España estuviera allí. La nación mediterránea solía llamar antes de visitarlo, como para asegurarse de que lo encontraría en casa, pero esta vez España fue directamente a la casa de Canadá sin ningún aviso. Era como si España hubiera sabido que si llamaba, Canadá habría dicho que no porque ese día estaba ocupado esperando a Estados Unidos para discutir algo importante.

Así que cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de Canadá, Canadá pensó que era su hermano el que estaba al otro lado y le pilló totalmente por sorpresa encontrarse a España en su lugar con una botella de vino en las manos y una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

"¡Sorpresa!" dijo España y Canadá parpadeó, asombrado, mientras el otro se colaba dentro sin esperar la respuesta de Canadá.

"España, no te esperaba aquí…" dijo Canadá frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose cómo decirle que no era bienvenido en ese momento. España se rio y se encaminó a la cocina.

"Por eso he dicho que era una sorpresa, ¿no?" exclamó la nación desde la otra habitación y añadió: ¿Tienes… una de esas cosas…? ¿Cómo lo llamas?"

Canadá cerró la puerta con un sonoro suspiro y fue a ayudar a España a encontrar lo que fuera que estuviera buscando. Pensó en el plan de Inglaterra en ese momento y se preguntó durante una milésima de segundo si debería hacer lo que Inglaterra le había sugerido.

"Sigue flirteando con él hasta abatirlo." Había dicho Inglaterra. "Estoy seguro de que va a confesarlo todo tarde o temprano."

Canadá suspiró una vez más y decidió que no estaba de humor para jugar a los juegos de Inglaterra en ese momento. Había sido extremadamente vergonzoso la primera vez y realmente esperaba que Inglaterra pudiera continuar su juego por sí mismo y lo dejara en paz. En ese momento ya estaba relativamente preocupado por la llegada de Estados Unidos y necesitaba de toda la paciencia que pudiera para tratar con la otra nación. Hablar con España, sin embargo, podría acabar con su paciencia rápido y no necesitaba eso.

España, desconocedor de la frustración de Canadá, seguía buscando algo en los cajones y los armaritos del otro como si estuviera en su propia casa. Canadá distraídamente se percató de la botella de vino sobre su mesa y finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que España estaba buscando.

"¿Necesitas un sacacorchos?" preguntó Canadá, "¿Para el vino?"

España lo miró confundido como si hubiera olvidado lo que estaba buscando y luego sonrió.

"¿Así es cómo lo llamas? Es un nombre divertido." Se rio, "Sí, eso es lo que quiero. Para abrir el vino, ya sabes…"

"Lo sé." Dijo Canadá, "Pero, de verdad, España," Trató de razonar, "es demasiado temprano para eso… y…"

"Nunca es demasiado tarde para celebrar, Canadá." Dijo España y entonces de pronto se movió para quedar más cerca de la nación más joven. Canadá frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos como platos cuando España le tocó el culo durante un fugaz momento como si fuera por error. Canadá dio un pequeño paso atrás y contempló la sonrisa de España con sorpresa.

"¿Celebrar qué?" preguntó y España se acercó más, haciendo entender a Canadá que el toqueteo no había sido por error.

"Me gustas, Canadá." Dijo España directo al grano con la cara realmente cerca de la de Canadá. "Y me sentí muy feliz cuando dijiste que querías… ser mi pequeño _secreto_. Pensé que nunca lo pedirías."

"¿D-De verdad?" dijo Canadá, dando un paso atrás inconscientemente y sintiendo la urgente necesidad de llamar a Inglaterra y pedirle ayuda. España sonrió de lado y Canadá lo habría encontrado sexy si no estuviera dirigido a él.

"Por eso tenemos que celebrar." Dijo España acariciando la cara de Canadá con dos dedos y moviendo la otra mano alrededor de su cintura. Canadá intentó liberarse, pero España lo acercó hasta que sus cuerpos estaban pegados. "¡Oh, eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas!"

"E-España…" intentó decir Canadá sin saber realmente dónde poner sus manos y absolutamente aterrorizado de que si tocaba en el lugar equivocado le daría a España un mensaje incorrecto. Inglaterra podría haberse equivocado, pensó entonces Canadá. Quizás España, Francia y Prusia estaban realmente interesados en ellos y, al devolver el coqueteo, Canadá, Romano e Inglaterra habían hecho el peor movimiento de sus vidas.

España parecía absolutamente feliz de poder agarrar a Canadá así. Cuando comenzó a trazarle círculos en la espalda, Canadá quiso darle una patada en la entrepierna a España.

"Ehm… en realidad…" intentó decir Canadá, pero España lo cortó.

"Sé lo que quieres decir." Dijo España y de repente pegó sus labios al cuello de Canadá. A Canadá se le cortó la respiración y puso las manos instintivamente en los hombros de España. "Tú no quieres que nuestra relación sea un secreto."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Canadá, sin pensar claramente y todavía intentando apartar a España.

"Voy a contarle a todo el mundo que eres mío, Canadá. Si eso es lo que deseas…" continuó España y lo besó en la mandíbula. El corazón de Canadá comenzó a latir con fuerza y, sin esperar más, empujó a España violentamente, casi haciendo que el otro se cayera en el proceso.

"Y-Yo bueno… err…" dijo Canadá tocando el lugar que España había besado y sintiendo que su cara se volvía roja. España parecía sorprendido por el abrupto empujó y con una sonrisa abrió otro cajón.

"¡Oh, por fin!" exclamó España elevando el recién encontrado sacacorchos en el aire triunfantemente.

"España." Intentó Canadá, "¡no creo que realmente entiendas el…!"

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y ambos se giraron para mirar hacia la fuente del ruido. España puso el sacacorchos cerca de la botella de vino, y miró a Canadá inquisitivamente. Canadá le lanzó una mirada y sintiéndose bastante aliviado fue a abrir la puerta.

Como era de esperar era Estados Unidos.

"¡Hey, bro!" exclamó la superpotencia y de pronto frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué está aquí España? ¡Creí que nosotros…!"

"No sé por qué vino." Dijo Canadá inmediatamente, mirando a España que estaba saludando a Estados Unidos desde la cocina.

"¡Hola, Estados Unidos!" dijo España alegremente y se movió para estar más cerca de Canadá. "Ya veo que tienes asuntos de los que ocuparte, amor." Dijo volviéndose a mirar a Canadá. "Supongo que entonces debería marcharme." Y con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Estados Unidos se marchó.

Estados Unidos se quedó mirando al punto en el que España había estado hacía apenas unos segundos y entonces se echó a reír.

"¿Amor?" bromeó mirando a Canadá. "¿Hay algo que no me has contado?"

"Cállate." Dijo Canadá y gruñó avergonzado.

"¿Con España? ¿En serio?" continuó Estados Unidos. "¿España?"

"No." Dijo Canadá. "España sólo… oh, por qué me molesto…" susurró Canadá cuando notó que Estados Unidos lo estaba ignorando y se había ido hacia la cocina.

"¿Vino también?" se rio Estados Unidos desde la cocina, "¡Tío! ¿Tan serio es ya?" y comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Canadá gruñó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

No lo iba a dejar vivir nunca, ¿verdad?

/

Inglaterra estaba volviendo felizmente del supermercado cuando ocurrió lo peor. Debería haberlo sabido, en realidad, cuando se dio cuenta de que su puerta estaba ligeramente abierta cuando estaba seguro de que la había cerrado bien antes de irse de compras. Comprobó el cierre, notando que no estaba roto y se metió dentro de la casa con el ceño fruncido.

"¿No temes que haya un ladrón dentro, Inglaterra? ¿De verdad eres tan imprudente?" la voz no sorprendió a Inglaterra en realidad, y encendió las luces para ver a Francia de pie en medio del pasillo. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que Prusia estuviera detrás de él, sonriendo y con las manos en la cintura.

"No es la primera vez que haces una copia de las llaves de mi casa." Dijo Inglaterra, ignorando a Francia y mirando a Prusia en su lugar. Se abstuvo de decirle al otro que había pasado por suficientes guerras como para asustarse de simples ladrones y se hizo una nota mental para cambiar la cerradura _otra_ _vez_ , y quizás tener más cuidado con las manos errantes de Francia la próxima vez.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí?" les preguntó Inglaterra entonces, poniendo su compra en el suelo y echando un vistazo alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera usar como arma y sacar de allí a golpes a esos dos idiotas molestos. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, sin embargo, ya que Prusia apartó suavemente a Francia y caminó hacia él, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del otro.

"Sé que te habría gustado estar a solas con el asombroso yo." Explicó Prusia, ignorando cómo Inglaterra trataba de apartarlo instintivamente, "Pero cuando le conté mis planes contigo, quiso venir por cojones..." continuó el albino.

"¿Planes?" bufó Inglaterra y volvió a mirar a Inglaterra. No le gustaban las miradas de sus caras. "No he hecho ningún plan contigo."

"Dejaste bastante claras tus intenciones la última vez en la reunión." Dijo Prusia, "Deja de negarlo sólo porque Francia está aquí."

Inglaterra no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero pensó que podía ser una buena oportunidad para entender por qué Prusia estaba siendo tan pegajoso de repente. Clavó sus ojos en los de Francia y sin pensar acercó más a Prusia.

"Eso es…" dijo Prusia con voz ronca al oído de Inglaterra e Inglaterra se abstuvo de apuñalarlo con las llaves que estaba sujetando todavía. "Acércate más a mí."

De pronto Francia se movió, e Inglaterra tuvo sólo un fragmento de segundo para entender lo que iba a ocurrir antes de que Francia lo abrazara desde atrás y se encontrara a sí mismo aprisionado entre las otras dos naciones.

"¡¿Qué demo-?!" exclamó mientras Francia pegaba sus labios en su nuca. "¡Quítate de encima, bastardo!"

"No me importa hacer un trío, Inglaterra…" dijo Prusia en su oído otra vez y la mente de Inglaterra empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad.

"¡Tú maldito-!"

"Déjanos complacerte." Lo cortó Francia, e Inglaterra ignoró el calor que se formó en sus mejillas y los apartó a patadas a ambos.

"Inglaterra, sé que me amas." Exclamó Prusia, con los brazos vacíos de repente y siguiendo a Inglaterra, que había huido hacia la cocina. Inglaterra lo ignoró, sintiéndose enfadado y agarró lo primero que encontró.

"Los bastardos." Pensó Inglaterra, complacido cuando vio que había cogido una sartén como arma. "¡ _Lo saben_! ¡Saben que lo sabemos!"

"¡Inglaterra, deja de negarte y-!"

Francia no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase ya que Inglaterra lo golpeó con la sartén. Prusia presenció la escena y sin pensárselo dos veces giró sobre sus talones y huyó. Inglaterra sonrió, finalmente dándose cuanta de por qué a Hungría le gustaba tanto esa herramienta y miró el inconsciente cuerpo de Francia a sus pies.

Conocía a Francia y Prusia desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para no darse cuenta que Francia era el que estaba detrás de todo el lío. Inglaterra estaba seguro de que fueron los tres los que lo habían empezado, pero que fue Francia el que decidió cómo contraatacarlos. Francia probablemente se daría cuenta de que Inglaterra lo sabía y decidió enséñales una lección.

Inglaterra estaba seguro de que Prusia no podía pensar en algo tan estúpido como atacar a Inglaterra en su propia casa, y no porque Prusia no fuera un idiota, sino porque Inglaterra sabía que al albino le encantaban demasiado los juegos de estrategia como para no saber cuándo un movimiento era bueno o malo. Prusia escapando tan pronto como Inglaterra agarraba la sartén lo demostraba.

Francia estaba detrás, estaba seguro. Inglaterra no podía entender, sin embargo, por qué no dejó que Prusia hiciera todo el trabajo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar presente? ¿No podía comprender que haciendo eso Inglaterra los habría descubierto inmediatamente?

"Eres tan estúpido." Dijo Inglaterra perfectamente consciente de que Francia no podía escucharle, "No sabes _nada_ sobre estrategia. Si querías asustarme, eso ha sido realmente penoso." Resopló y apartó la sartén, "Menuda panda de perdedores." Añadió entonces preguntándose si sería una buena idea llamar a Rusia y decirle que viniera y se llevara el cuerpo de Francia a su casa.

Pensando que no estaba de humor para invitar a Rusia y tenerlo _Kol-eando_ por su casa, decidió que debería hacer otra cosa. Riendo entre dientes se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Francia que todavía yacía en el suelo.

/

"¿Él hizo _qué_?"

Canadá se cubrió los oídos, haciendo una mueca por la manera de la que Romano había gritado la última palabra. Romano estaba furioso, por no decir más, y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación murmurando algo en italiano para sí mismo. Canadá suspiró, preguntándose si había sido una buena idea de contarlo todo sobre España a Romano. Había intentado llamar primero a Inglaterra, pero la nación había dicho algo sobre reunirse en casa de Romano y que iba a estar allí tan pronto como terminara con un asunto que tenía entre manos.

"¡Voy a matarlo!" gritó Romano, "¡Voy a cortarle la cabeza! ¡Bastardo!"

"Estoy seguro de que no lo decía en serio." Dijo Canadá suspirando profundamente. Romano lo ignoró y siguió maldiciendo por la habitación. "¡Romano!" lo intentó Canadá otra vez.

"No puedo creer que te besara. ¡Maldición!" exclamó de repente Romano, volviéndose a Canadá una vez más.

"Sólo pegó sus labios-" lo intentó Canadá de nuevo.

"¡Mierda!" gritó Romano, "¡No me puedo creer que hiciera eso después de la escenita que montó cuando Francia casi me besa! ¡El hijo de pu-!"

"Romano, ¿estás saliendo con España?" preguntó inseguro Canadá. El cuello de Romano casi se rompe por la forma tan brusca de la que se giró para mirar a Canadá en ese momento.

"¿Q-Qué?" gritó Romano más alto que antes incluso, "¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de jodidas ideas…? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Odio al bastardo!"

"Vale…" dijo Canadá, "¿Entonces por qué-?"

"¡No te atrevas a decirlo!" gritó Romano señalándolo con un dedo. ¡No estoy celoso, maldita sea!"

"¡No iba a-!" exclamó Canadá, pero justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Canadá se dio cuenta de que a los timbres les gustaba sonar justo en el momento que más lo necesitaba. De hecho Romano se olvidó inmediatamente de las implicaciones de Canadá sobre sus sentimientos secretos por España y fue a abrir la puerta. Era Inglaterra.

"Hola." Dijo Inglaterra viéndose curiosamente muy complacido consigo mismo. "Hola, Canadá."

"¿Por qué pareces tan jodidamente animado?" exclamó Romano, "¿Sabes lo que hizo el jodido España?"

"No, ¿qué?" sonrió Inglaterra sentándose junto a Canadá y cruzando las piernas. Romano bufó y continuó:

"España se lanzó a Canadá y… ¡lo besó!" exclamó. Inglaterra miró a Canadá como esperando una confirmación, y Canadá asintió una vez.

"Lo hizo." Dijo Canadá y le contó todo a Inglaterra sobre su desafortunado incidente con España. Inglaterra asintió durante la narración de Canadá y cuando acabó miró a Romano otra vez.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" preguntó Inglaterra, "¿Ha vuelto a actuar Francia de manera extraña contigo?"

"¿Qué?" Romano pareció sorprendido, "No he visto al bastardo desde la reunión."

"Oh." Asintió Inglaterra. "Probablemente quería hacerte algo después de haber acabado conmigo." Añadió entonces y les contó a los dos su parte de la historia.

"Esto es muy raro, heh." Dijo Canadá, "Ellos probablemente saben que lo sabemos."

"Lo sé." Dijo Inglaterra.

"Pero ¿qué demonios?" exclamó Romano, "¿Por qué intenta ligar tanto con Canadá?"

"Supongo que le gusto." Intentó Canadá.

"Imposible." Exclamaron al unísono Inglaterra y Romano, y Canadá los miró a ambos asombrado.

"A España le gusta Romano." Dijo Inglaterra, mientras que Romano comenzó a tartamudear y sonrojarse como un loco.

"¡N-No es verdad!" exclamó Romano. Canadá e Inglaterra lo ignoraron.

"¿Y qué hay de Prusia?" intentó Canadá entonces. Inglaterra bufó:

"No creo que yo le guste y… bueno… le gusta más Italia del Norte que Romano. Lo siento." Dijo Inglaterra ignorando el dedo corazón que le enseñaba Romano. "Supongo que quizás le gustas tú."

"¿Yo?" Canadá se sorprendió. Inglaterra se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, no veo por qué no." Dijo Inglaterra, "Por supuesto que eso no explica por qué está intentando ligar conmigo, pero eso no es importante." Se burló Inglaterra, "Ahora que han descubierto que lo hemos descubierto tenemos que cambiar el plan para descubrir qué está pasando."

"¿Por qué no les preguntamos simplemente?" intentó Canadá, con su corazón todavía latiendo frenéticamente ante el supuesto de que pudiera gustarle a Prusia. Romano e Inglaterra bufaron.

"Romano" dijo Inglaterra mirando a Romano con una sonrisa, "¿Quieres hacer pagar a España por lo que ha hecho?"

"Bueno, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?" preguntó Romano. "¿Quieres que lo mate?"

"¡No vayamos tan lejos!" exclamó Canadá. Por supuesto, todo el mundo lo ignoró.

"No creo que eso sea necesario." Inglaterra se sorbió, "Tengo algo en mente, pero no quiero esperar hasta la próxima reunión para ponerlo en marcha."

"¿Por qué no les preguntamos simplemente?" lo intentó Canadá otra vez, "¡No veo cómo coquetear con ellos nos ayudará a descubrir lo que tienen en mente en primer lugar y-!"

"Romano, ¿puedo usar el teléfono?" preguntó Inglaterra, ignorando a Canadá.

"Joder." Dijo Romano. "Por supuesto que no."

"Gracias." Dijo Inglaterra y cogió el teléfono de Romano. "Sólo necesito llamar a Estados Unidos."

Romano y Canadá gruñeron por motivos totalmente diferentes.

/

Francia se despertó en medio de la nieve. Se estaba congelando y se miró a sí mismo para descubrir que estaba desnudo.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" preguntó en voz alta y abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado delante de la puerta principal de Rusia. "¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?"

Se miró a sí mismo y notó que había algo escrito en su torso desnudo. Intentó leerlo y después de unos cuantos intentos consiguió formar las palabras "Sé uno conmigo". Inmediatamente trató de borrárselo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas por detrás de la espalda.

"¡Inglaterra!" gritó Francia, "¡Voy a matarte!"

La respiración de Francia se cortó cuando se percató de que la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando de pronto su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad.

"¿Estás buscando a mi hermano?" la voz era fría, y Francia pensó que incluso una ventisca no era nada comparado con la mirada gélida de Bielorrusia. Chilló e intentó levantarse y huir sólo para darse cuenta de que sus pies también estaban atados juntos. Bielorrusia leyó las palabras de su torso y lo apuñaló con sólo una mirada.

"Rusia es mío." Dijo Bielorrusia y Francia gritó de miedo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la genial autora Happymood, que muy amablemente me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Convencer a Estados Unidos de que una fiesta en su casa sería la mejor idea del mundo fue para Inglaterra como un juego de niños y lo más interesante fue que ni siquiera necesitó mencionar la palabra "fiesta". Cómo lo hizo lo dejó para la imaginación de Romano y Canadá., y fue una gran sorpresa cuando Estados Unidos invitó a todas las naciones (con unas cuantas excepciones) a la fiesta que iba a dar en la casa más grande que poseía ese mismo fin de semana.

Cuando llegó el gran día, Inglaterra, Canadá y Romano hablaron otra vez sobre lo que habían acordado hacer. Decir que Canadá y Romano no estaban felices era un eufemismo, pero al menos Romano parecía más dispuesto que el propio Canadá.

"Si ese es el precio que España tiene que pagar para arrepentirse de sus acciones, que así sea." Había dicho Romano al teléfono y se había marchado a la fiesta con Veneciano, Alemania y Prusia.

Canadá, por otra parte, no estaba convencido.

"¡No creo que-!"

"¿No te has acostumbrado ya a ser todo sentimental con él?" protestó Inglaterra, "¿No quieres que dejen de jugar con nosotros? ¿Disfrutas siendo acosado por España?"

"No, por supuesto que no, pero aun así…"

"¡Pues deja de ser un llorón y vamos!" ordenó Inglaterra y empujó a Canadá hacia la casa de Estados Unidos Canadá le lanzó una última mirada y llamó al timbre de Estados Unidos. Cuando Estados Unidos abrió la puerta recibió a Inglaterra con los brazos abiertos, y Canadá los siguió a los dos adentro sin hacer ruido.

Estados Unidos inmediatamente los dejó que cogieran algo de cerveza, e Inglaterra aprovechó la oportunidad y estudió el lugar. La mayoría de las naciones estaba ya allí hablando entre ellas y meciéndose un poco con la alta música rock que Estados Unidos había puesto. Escaneó la habitación y finalmente vio a España y Francia sentados en un sofá en uno de los salones de Estados Unidos

Inglaterra cogió inmediatamente una botella de cerveza y se unió a la conversación que Bélgica, Dinamarca y Finlandia estaban teniendo sólo a unos pasos de donde Francia y España estaban hablando. Bélgica comenzó a hablar con él también, pero Inglaterra sólo escuchó la mitad de las cosas que ella decía ya que estaba demasiado centrado en escuchar la acalorada discusión que Francia mantenía con España en ese momento.

"¡Me dejó en la nieve!" estaba diciendo Francia, "¡Es un milagro que esté vivo! ¡Bielorrusia de verdad se pensó que yo estaba allí para ser uno con su hermano y _casi_ me mata!"

Inglaterra se rio para sí mismo, pero asintió a algo que dijo Finlandia.

"Oh, amigo mío. Eso es horrible." Dijo España entonces. Francia se abrió la camisa y le mostró a su amigo algo que Inglaterra no pudo ver pero que sabía perfectamente lo que era.

"¿Ves esto?" se quejó Francia, "He intentado quitarlo, ¡pero nada! ¡No se va!"

"¿Has intentado blanquearlo?" preguntó España.

"¿Quieres que me muera?" exclamó Francia entonces y se abotonó la camisa de nuevo. España negó con la cabeza y sugirió otra manera de hacer que el texto desapareciera del torso de Francia.

Inglaterra sonrió un poco para sí mismo, orgulloso y se preguntó si debería decirle a Francia que dejara de preocuparse tanto, ya que las letras desaparecerían lentamente en una semana como mucho. Francia entrando en pánico así era demasiado divertido como para renunciar a ellos con unas cuantas palabras de ánimo.

"Tuve bastante suerte de que Rusia llegara a casa entonces…" dijo Francia con un suspiro, "Bielorrusia se ensimismó tanto con él que tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para huir de allí intacto."

"¿Quién te desató?" preguntó España curioso.

"Letonia. Pobre chico, estaba temblando como una hoja cuando me vio." Respondió Francia y se pasó una mano por el pelo, "Toda esta conversación hace que me duela el corazón, en serio. Debería coger una cerveza."

"Coge una para mí también." Dijo España, animado. Francia asintió y dejó solo a España, e Inglaterra encontró el momento que había estado esperando desde que llegó a la fiesta y tragándose su cerveza para darse coraje a sí mismo se dirigió hacia donde España estaba sentado.

España miró distraídamente hacia él, e Inglaterra suspiró un poco antes de forzar una sonrisa amable en su cara.

"Hola, ¿me puedo sentar?" preguntó. España frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros, no importándole realmente si Inglaterra iba a hacerle compañía o no. Inesperadamente Inglaterra se sentó en su regazo y le puso los brazos alrededor de los hombros.

"Gracias. Esto es realmente cómodo…" dijo Inglaterra y España lo miró inquisitivamente, no entendiendo realmente lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Algo va mal?" preguntó España. Inglaterra comenzó a jugar con el pelo de España y asintió una vez. "¿Ya estás borracho?" preguntó España entonces, e Inglaterra lo habría golpeado justo ahí entonces, pero en su lugar se rio.

"No, sólo quería quedarme aquí contigo." Dijo Inglaterra, "Todo el mundo está demasiado centrado en sus estúpidas charlas para mirarnos ahora mismo… y quiero hablar contigo. A solas."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" dijo España, sin darse cuenta de los dedos de Inglaterra en su cabello. "¿De qué?"

"Sé que vosotros tres estáis metidos en algo." Dijo Inglaterra poniéndose más cómodo en el regazo de España y sonriendo cuando sintió a España quedarse quieto. "Y de verdad…" se sonrojó, "…me dolió verte encima de Canadá sin saber por qué…"

"Oh, yo… err…" España se rio y se detuvo en seco cuando Inglaterra se acercó más a él. "Sé lo que lo consideras una especie de hermano pequeño, pero, Inglaterra, yo lo respeto y-

"No es eso." Dijo Inglaterra. "No estoy celoso de ti."

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy celoso de él." Añadió Inglaterra con una suave sonrisa. España se le quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido y entonces dijo:

"¿Por qué?"

"La verdad es…" dijo Inglaterra, "… que yo quería saber qué estaba pasando y le pedí a Canadá que coqueteara contigo para ver qué ocurría."

España no sabía qué decir y simplemente se quedó en silencio cuando Inglaterra continuó:

"Y entonces te vi respondiendo al coqueteo de Canadá y no esperaba que me doliera tanto." Susurró Inglaterra en la oreja de España, "Te quiero, y te quiero todo para mí."

España se sonrojó de repente y miró a Inglaterra fijamente a los ojos.

"Yo de verdad… err…"

"Le estás haciendo daño a todo el mundo con tus juegos. No me importa lo que estés planeando, sólo te quiero a ti." Añadió Inglaterra, "Romano también estaba muy enfadado conmigo cuando respondí al coqueteo de Prusia."

"¿P-Por qué?" preguntó España, la mención del nombre de Romano lo reanimó.

"A Romano le gusta Prusia, ¿lo sabías? Lo niega completamente, pero me lo confesó el otro día… tuvimos una pelea horrible…" Inglaterra siguió jugando con el pelo de España, España se movió de pronto para ponerse más cómodo debajo de Inglaterra.

"¿A Romano le gusta Prusia?" preguntó España otra vez e Inglaterra asintió.

"Sí." Dijo Inglaterra. "Pero cuando le dije que a mí me gustabas tú se calmó inmediatamente."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí…" dijo Inglaterra, "Pero me dijo que yo a ti probablemente no te gustara… debido a… nuestra historia juntos…"

"Bueno, no es como que te odie. Simplemente tenemos nuestros más y nuestros menos, como todo el mundo." Dijo España mirando a Inglaterra directamente a los ojos pero pensando en Romano.

"Lo sé." Dijo Inglaterra, "En realidad tampoco te he odiado nunca. Me gusta tu… calor…" susurró Inglaterra a escasos centímetros de los labios de España, "… tu sol, tu mar… no tengo lo que tú."

"Sí, bueno…" dijo España. "Pero tú no me gustas, Inglaterra. No de ese modo, así que-"

"También lo sé." Dijo Inglaterra, "Sé que debes amar a Romano más de lo que te pueda gustar yo, pero… ¿no quieres ver a Romano feliz? Romano quiere a Prusia y puede que se declare a él hoy."

"¿En serio?" exclamó España, "¿De verdad?"

"Va a ser tan feliz si Prusia dice que sí…"

"Supongo." Dijo España.

"Así que déjame hacerte feliz también." Dijo Inglaterra entonces, sorprendiendo totalmente a España, "Sal conmigo."

/

Canadá necesitaba más que nada una cerveza porque si tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer, podría también hacerlo estando borracho. Agarró la cerveza que su hermano le ofreció con una enorme sonrisa antes de que ESTADOS UNIDOS fuera a hablar con Lituania que acababa de llegar seguido de Polonia.

Canadá tomó un sorbo y miró alrededor, notando que Inglaterra había comenzado su jugada con España. Suspirando profundamente escaneó la habitación en busca de su propia víctima y finalmente la localizó llenando su plato de plástico con comida.

Canadá sintió que se le revolvía el estómago con el pensamiento de lo que iba a hacer ya que Prusia había sido siempre amable con él y, además, ahora que sabía que quizás a Prusia le gustaba él decirle las cosas que tenía que decirle lo hacía todo más cruel.

Canadá se tragó el resto de la cerveza y caminó hacia donde estaba Prusia. Prusia, al contrario que el resto de las naciones, notó su presencia inmediatamente y le sonrió ligeramente, levantando una mano como saludo.

"¡Hola!" dijo Prusia, "¿Qué tal?"

"Oh, bien." Dijo Canadá encogiéndose de hombros, "Err… ¿has visto a Francia?"

"¿Francia?" preguntó Prusia y luego miró alrededor de la sala y finalmente localizó a Francia donde estaban las cervezas. "Está justo allí. ¿Por qué?"

"Necesito hablar con él." Dijo Canadá, "Ya sabes, después de lo que le hizo Inglaterra, alguien tiene que _consolarlo_. Si sabes a lo que me refiero."

"¿Qué?" a Prusia le cogió un poco por sorpresa y parpadeó a Canadá durante un largo rato, sin entender realmente lo que estaba pasando. Canadá se encogió de hombros otra vez:

"Bueno… tú sabes…" se sonrojó, "Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y… conozco todos sus puntos débiles…" se detuvo, sintiéndose peor con cada palabra que decía. Prusia parecía más y más pálido a cada segundo y a Canadá le apetecía irse de la lengua y decirle que realmente no estaba dando a entender que él y Francia solían… oh, era demasiado vergonzoso.

"¿Tú y Francia…?" preguntó Prusia sin soportarlo más.

"Lo amo." Lo cortó Canadá, "Dejó de ser… sólo una figura paternal para mí hace mucho tiempo…" añadió, luego miró alrededor y se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Bueno, pues. Nos vemos."

"Oh… vale entonces…" dijo Prusia pareciendo tan perdido que hizo que Canadá sintiera pena de él. Canadá sonrió tristemente para sí mismo y fue hacia donde estaba Francia mientras miraba hacia atrás para comprobar que Prusia seguía mirándolo.

Cuando finalmente llegó junto a Francia, su figura paterna parecía bastante frustrado, frotando una zona de su torso y murmurando algo en francés que Canadá prefería no traducir. Cuando Francia lo notó, se animó y sonrió ampliamente a Canadá.

"Hey, _mon fil!_ ¿Cómo estás?

"Estoy bien… Francia…" dijo Canadá sin saber realmente si podía conseguir seguir actuando delante de Francia o no. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás a Prusia y al notar que el albino seguía mirándolo, se acercó a Francia.

"¿Algo va mal'" preguntó Francia olvidándose de las cervezas y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Canadá.

Canadá recitó las órdenes de Inglaterra en su cabeza, pero sin estar realmente de humor como para engañar a Francia así, decidió decir la verdad.

"No." Dijo Canadá, "¡No sé a qué estás jugando con tu amigos!" se quejó, "¡Pero no puedo soportar que España siga coqueteando conmigo! ¡Y tampoco quiero devolverle los coqueteos! No lo amo, papá."

"¿Tan molesto es?" preguntó Francia y le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Canadá miró hacia donde estaba Prusia y pensó que Inglaterra podía estar orgulloso de él al final, aunque no hubiera actuado justo como Inglaterra quería: a Prusia parecía que le habían dado una patada en los mismísimos.

"Habla mucho." Dijo Canadá. Francia se rio.

"No te preocupes. Todo va a terminar pronto." Dijo y bebió un poco de su cerveza, condujo a Canadá hacia el salón de nuevo: "¡Nosotros sólo-!" comenzó pero terminó su frase bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de él. Canadá siguió su línea de visión e inmediatamente comprendió lo que hizo que Francia se pusiera tan pálido.

Inglaterra estaba sentado en el regazo de España. Tan pronto como Francia puso un pie en el salón, Inglaterra le sonrió de lado, le dijo algo a España y se inclinó para darle un pico en los labios. España estaba demasiado confuso para reaccionar e Inglaterra permaneció pegado a él un momento más antes de levantarse finalmente de su regazo.

Canadá inmediatamente notó el efecto que la escena estaba provocándole a Francia ya que los dedos de éste se volvieron blancos de la fuerza con la que estaba sujetando su botella de cerveza. Canadá estaba seguro de que le tiraría la botella a la cabeza a Inglaterra, y temiendo lo peor le puso una mano en el hombro para que se relajara. Mientras tanto Inglaterra pasó por su lado, miró a Francia directamente a los ojos y luego, sin otra palabra, fue a la cocina para coger algo de comer. Francia lo siguió con los ojos y luego miró a España otra vez, quien por otra parte, parecía bastante mareado.

Francia se olvidó inmediatamente de Canadá y fue a ponerse delante de España. España parpadeó y lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Dime que estaba _borracho_." sentenció Francia.

"No lo parecía." Dijo España.

"¿Qué te dijo?" exigió Francia, "¡Dímelo!"

"Me pidió salir." Dijo España y entonces empezó a reírse como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo. Francia no estaba de acuerdo con él.

"Esto se está volviendo personal." Dijo Francia y Canadá juro que nunca había visto a Francia tan enfadado como lo estaba en ese momento. Canadá reaccionó instintivamente y cogió la mano de Francia, un gesto tranquilizador que no pasó desapercibido por Prusia, que se había acercado sólo para ver a qué venía tanto alboroto (y para asegurarse de que Canadá no estuviera mintiendo). Los dedos de Canadá no tuvieron tiempo para enlazarse con los de Francia, ya que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y lo apartaba ligeramente para quedarse entre él y Francia.

Francia finalmente se olvidó de la confesión de España y se volvió a mirar a Prusia en su lugar, que parecía realmente molesto de algo que Francia no estaba de humor para saber.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Prusia, con voz ronca y divertida como siempre, pero con una nota de veneno que Francia no podía ignorar.

"¿Qué está pasando _contigo_?" preguntó Francia, elevando las cejas. Canadá sintió que se acercaba una pelea y aprovechó la oportunidad de salir pitando, dejando a los tres solos.

"¡Chicos, chicos!" se rio España, "¿No es divertido que Inglaterra me haya pedido salir? ¿Deberíamos considerar terminada la apuesta?"

"¡No era con Inglaterra con quien se suponía que tenías que hacer algo!" exclamó entonces Francia, volviéndose a mirar a España otra vez.

"¡No eres quién para hablar!" exclamó Prusia, ganando una vez la atención de Francia, "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú y Ca-?" Prusia se giró bruscamente hacia España, "¿Inglaterra hizo _qué_?"

"Me ama." Dijo España pero entonces sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando se giró para mirar a Prusia otra vez.

/

Romano era un auténtico ligón, pero sólo si las chicas entraban en la ecuación. Ligar con chicos era otra historia totalmente y no estaba realmente interesado en actuar todo sumiso con otro hombre. Sin embargo, Inglaterra le había dado sólo dos opciones: o Francia o Prusia, pero, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos era realmente el tipo de Romano.

Teniendo en cuenta que había menos probabilidades de que Prusia le metiera mano, escogió al albino al final.

Sin embargo, no era como si ligar con Prusia fuera más fácil que ligar con Francia, y Romano tuvo que beberse dos botellas de cerveza (y una de vino) antes de que encontrara el valor para hacer su movimiento. La peor parte era que nunca podía encontrar a Prusia _solo_. Romano puso mala cara cuando se dio cuenta de que no había forma de que pudiera apartar a Prusia de Francia o España, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápido cuando se percató de que tendría que hacerlo delante del propio España si quería acabar con eso.

Romano tuvo que beber otras dos botellas de licor, del fuerte, al comprender aquello, y en ese punto estaba lo suficientemente borracho para hacer todo lo que Inglaterra le había pedido. Si entrecerraba los ojos, Prusia incluso podía parecerse a España y… no. Simplemente no.

Romano dejó la botella de licor vacía en una mesa cercana, ignoró al resto de las naciones, ignoró la música, ignoró a su propio corazón diciéndole que se diera la vuelta y huyera, y se movió hacia donde Prusia, Francia y España estaban teniendo una acalorada conversación. Para cuando llegó a ellos, Romano había olvidado completamente lo que Inglaterra le había dicho que dijera, y cuando consiguió agarrar el brazos de Prusia y hacer que lo mirara, Romano no sabía que hacer a continuación.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraban, y uno en particular lo atravesó haciendo que Romano quisiera soltar el brazo de Prusia y agarrar el de España en su lugar. No lo hizo.

"Prusia." Dijo Romano, arrastrando las palabras, obviamente borracho, obviamente enfadado. "Prusia… sé lo que te traes entre manos…"

Prusia, Francia y España intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron a Romano otra vez. Romano comenzó a reírse y luego acercó a Prusia. Decir que Prusia (y todos los demás) se sorprendió por lo que ocurrió a continuación sería un eufemismo, porque era imposible que alguien no estuviera al menos _impresionado_ cuando Romano se movió y besó a Prusia en los labios.

Prusia consiguió disfrutar el beso hasta cierto punto, porque en ese momento España se levantó bruscamente, apartó a Romano más bruscamente y le dio una patada en la entrepierna a Prusia. Romano contempló la escena confuso y luego se rio de la expresión de España.

"Estás celoso~" se rio Romano, haciendo que todo el mundo temblara. "Qué mal. _Le_ amo."

España se giró bruscamente a mirarlo, pero no consiguió sacarle nada más a Romano, ya que el italiano cayó desmayado al suelo.

Inglaterra inmediatamente arrastró el cuerpo desmayado de Romano fuera de allí, y la fiesta, al menos para ellos seis, terminó ahí.

/

"¡Eres un idiota!" gritó Inglaterra al día siguiente. "¡Ahora van a saber que tramamos algo! ¡Deberías haber actuado normal! ¡No borracho!"

"Sí, porque tú restregándote sobre España es natural." Dijo Romano. ¡Pero deberías dejar de acusarme! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó!"

"Esa es la cuestión, ¿no?" gruñó Inglaterra, "¡Deberías recordar lo que pasó!"

"A Prusia le gusto de verdad." Se metió Canadá entonces, "Parecía tan… celoso. Nunca noté que me quería de ese modo."

"Es extraño considerando la forma de la que le gusta ligar." Dijo Inglaterra arqueando las cejas. "No entiendo por qué no ha usado ningún penoso piropo contigo."

"¡Bueno, pues _yo_ no entiendo por qué quieres poner a Francia celoso!" replicó Romano, con un terrible mal humor debido a la resaca que tenía, "¿No dices siempre que lo odias?"

"¿Quieres que empiece con tu oh-tan-obvio enamoramiento con España?" escupió Inglaterra, sonrojándose diez tonos e ignorando a Canadá que estaba de nuevo en su propio mundo. "Oh, ¡odio a España! ¡Odio a España!" imitó Inglaterra, "¡El bastardo! ¡Ese idiota amante de los tomates! ¿Por qué no me echa cuenta? ¡Maldición!"

"Oh, ¡soy Inglaterra!" empezó Romano, "¡Quisiera que Francia se metiera en mis pantalones, pero me niego a reconocerlo como para admitirlo!"

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!" exclamó Inglaterra. "¡Tú eres el que se niega a reconocerlo! ¡Vi cómo me mirabas cuando estaba hablando con España!"

"¿ _Hablando?_ ¿Llamas a eso hablar?" bufó Romano, "Estabas sentado en su jodido regazo y parecías bastante cómodo también. Dime, ¿cuántas veces hiciste eso en tus días de pirata?"

"¡Ya hemos discutido eso!" escupió Inglaterra, "¡Nunca me acosté con España!"

"Eso explica por qué es tan silencioso alrededor mío…" dijo Canadá entonces, "Prusia nunca es silencioso, ¿no estáis de acuerdo? Creí que me odiaba por alguna razón."

"¡Entonces espero que no lo disfrutaras demasiado!" gritó Romano, "Porque si te veo en esa posición otra vez con él, ¡te corto a rodajas!"

"¡Ja!" señaló Inglaterra, "¡Ves cómo tenía yo razón!"

"Dice el tío que cuando Francia está cerca finge que se le ha caído algo y se inclina sugerentemente para recogerlo."

"¡YO NUNCA HE HECHO ESO!" gritó Inglaterra, "¿Qué jodida clase de imaginación tienes?"

"Tengo la sospecha de que es tímido." Continuó Canadá y luego se rio, "No. Prusia no es tímido. Quizás un poco nervioso… pero no tímido. Eso es lindo, ¿no?"

"¡He visto las fotos de Japón! ¡No mientas!"

"¡Lo de ese día fue un completo accidente!" gritó Inglaterra, "¡No me estaba inclinando para nadie!"

"Es muy irónico." Siguió diciendo Canadá, "Nunca me nota nadie y todo este tiempo fui el único que no se dio cuenta de nada." Permaneció en silencio durante un momento y luego añadió: "Quiero llamarlo."

"¡NO, NI SE TE OCURRA!" gritaron a la vez Inglaterra y Romano entonces.

/

"Romano estaba borracho. ¡Romano estaba borracho y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo!" gritó España, dando paseos por el salón de Francia como un tigre en una jaula.

"Es un maldito buen besador." Bufó Prusia, "Es una pena que no hayas probado esos labios carnosos todavía."

España le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"Espero que no tengas ninguna intención de ir ni un paso más lejos…" comenzó España.

"Considérate afortunado de que sea leal a mis amigos…" Prusia le lanzó una mirada a Francia, "… y no me acuesto con los enamorados de otra gente."

"Ya hemos discutido eso." Nunca me he acostado con Canadá." Dijo Francia, "Por muy tentador y… prohibido que suene…"

"Estás haciéndolo otra vez." Dijo Prusia.

"No estoy fantaseando." Se defendió Francia. Prusia resopló. "No como ese idiota de ahí." añadió entonces, señalando a España, que había levantado una ceja inquisitivamente. "¿Disfrutaste estar… _debajo_ de Inglaterra?"

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó España.

"Ayer en la fiesta." Lo acusó Francia. "No te quejaste cuando Inglaterra se sentó sobre ti."

"¿Por qué debería?" dijo España ingenuamente, "El sofá era pequeño."

"¡Un elefante se podría haber sentado allí contigo!" exclamó Francia. "¡Era el sofá de Estados Unidos después de todo!"

"No veo por qué estás tan celoso…" dijo Prusia, rascándose la nariz.

"Dice el tío que quería darme un puñetazo sólo porque Canadá me sujetó la mano." Dijo Francia volviéndose a mirar a Prusia otra vez.

"A Inglaterra obviamente no le gustas." Continuó Prusia entonces, "Habría preferido tener algo de tiempo de calidad conmigo y con España mejor que contigo."

"No me gusta Inglaterra." Dijo Francia. "Pero, en serio, ¿crees que él habría estado dispuesto a pasar algo de tiempo de calidad contigo y con España alguna vez? ¿Me invitaréis cuando eso ocurra?"

"Estás fantaseando otra vez." Dijo España en ese momento.

"Oh, lo siento."

Un momento de silencio.

"¡Mi pequeño Romano dijo que amaba a Prusia!" Exclamó de repente España, "¡Y vosotros sabéis que los borrachos no dicen mentiras!"

"Nunca he oído ese dicho antes." Dijo Prusia riendo. "Me gusta."

"Romano no ama a Prusia." Dijo Francia entonces. Obviamente Prusia no estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Por qué no? ¿No soy lo suficientemente asombroso para él?" replicó Prusia, "¡Todo el mundo me adora!"

"Aparentemente no." Bufó Francia, "Canadá no lo hace. Quería acostarse conmigo después de todo…"

"¡Así que es verdad!" gritó Prusia, apuntando con un dedo acusador a Francia, que rodó los ojos.

"¿Creéis que debería acostarme con Inglaterra al final?" dijo España sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, "Romano obviamente me odia e Inglaterra me ha pedido salir. Estoy seguro de que va a ser divertido. Es muy pendenciero también."

"¿Hablas en serio'" preguntaron Prusia y Francia a la vez.

"Romano me odia." Dijo España como si eso lo explicara todo.

"¡Romano no-!" dijo Francia y entonces negó con la cabeza, "Bueno, quizás un poco."

"¿Tú también lo crees?" exclamó España, los ojos se le humedecieron. ¡"Eso sería horrible!"

Francia y Prusia suspiraron.

"Creo que sólo quiere ponerte celoso." Dijo Prusia.

"Bueno, ¡lo consiguió!" dijo España.

"Creo que eso era lo que querían lograr ellos tres." Dijo Francia entonces, "Estoy seguro de que saben que sabemos que lo saben. No hay otra explicación.2

"¡Genial!" gruñó Prusia, "Sabía que algo iba mal cuando Inglaterra agarró aquella sartén. ¡Tuve un déjà-vu entonces!"

"Hungría pega más fuerte." Dijo Francia.

"¿De verdad?" dijo Prusia sorprendido.

"Oh, sí…"

"Si ellos saben que nosotros sabemos que lo saben, ¿por qué actúan de forma tan mezquina?" exclamó España, "¿Por qué besó Romano a Prusia?"

"Ya hemos determinado eso." Dijo Francia. "Celos."

"Yo no estaba celoso." Dijo Prusia entonces.

"¿Quieres comenzar esta conversación otra vez?" exclamó Francia.

"Si quieren ponernos celosos, ¿significa eso que-?" interrumpió España.

"No lo sé y no me importa." Dijo Prusia, "Simplemente me alegro de que en realidad Canadá no se haya acostado con Francia."

"Bueno, no lo sé pero _sí_ me importa." Dijo Francia, "Inglaterra está detrás de todo, ¡y no quiero que gane esta batalla tan fácilmente!"

"No quiero jugar más a este juego." Se quejó España.

"Si consigo besar a Romano otra vez, yo sí." Sonrió Prusia.

España se volvió bruscamente a mirarlo, y Prusia se rio nerviosamente.

"Estoy bromeando, por supuesto."

"Más te vale."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la genial autora Happymood, que muy amablemente me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla.

Hoy no es jueves, pero ya tenía el capi listo, así que he decidido publicarlo. Disfrutad de la lectura ;)

* * *

Capítulo 7

Canadá sabía quién era Prusia desde mucho antes de conocerlo en persona. Había oído un montón de cosas sobre él y, desafortunadamente, todas las cosas que había oído eran ciertas. De hecho cuando Canadá lo vio por primera vez, pensó que era imposible que se pudieran llevar bien. (Por supuesto, si es que Prusia se daba cuenta de su presencia, eso es.)

Así que cuando Prusia fue a entrenar a Estados Unidos para la guerra, permaneció viéndolos desde lejos, ambos demasiado concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo como para notarlo. Inesperadamente Prusia parecía realmente serio cuando estaba implicado entrenar, y Canadá se olvidaría del tipo loco, albino, amante de la cerveza, siempre riendo de forma molesta, que conoció años antes.

Decir que Canadá no estaba hipnotizado sería mentira, pero lo que más lo sorprendió, lo que realmente no esperaba, fue que Prusia le ordenara a Estados Unidos correr no sé cuántas vueltas y dejó a Estados Unidos para ir hacia él. Canadá se asombró de que Prusia se hubiera siquiera percatado de su presencia.

Dijo:

"¿Quieres entrenar o vas a quedarte ahí solo?"

Canadá se había quedado demasiado sorprendido para hablar, y Prusia se rio y luego sonrió y dijo:

"Sé que estar solo apesta, así que ven con nosotros. Es agotador pero es mejor que sentarse ahí sin hacer nada."

Y con eso lo dejó solo otra vez. En ese momento Canadá decidió que quizás no sería una mala idea intentarlo y conocer al otro un poco mejor.

Cuando Canadá, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho y su cara tomando diez tonos de rojo, le preguntó a Prusia si quería algunas tortitas de aperitivo, se asombró de que Prusia realmente lo hubiera escuchado y dijera:

"¡Eso sería genial, gracias!"

Era increíble cómo Prusia no lo había olvidado nunca, y ahora que Canadá sabía que le podía gustar a Prusia de esa manera, se sorprendió de ver que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

/

Prusia no podía decir que no le estaba molestando. De hecho, le fastidiaba un montón no poder juguetear más con Inglaterra y tener que ir a por Romano en su lugar. No sabía por qué pero se sentía ligeramente más seguro cuando Inglaterra estaba jugando esa clase de juegos con él. Romano lo inquietaba.

O quizás era España controlando cada uno de sus movimientos lo que lo molestaba más.

"¿Qué demonios…?" exclamó Prusia en su cabeza. "¿Por qué no podía España estar enamorado de Italia? Sería mucho más manejable y mucho menos… caníbal."

Contempló la puerta principal de los Vargas y luego a la nada que tenía en sus manos. España le había dicho que era de buena educación llevar algo cuando visitabas la casa de otra persona. Prusia no vio ninguna razón por la que debiera traer nada.

Se encogió de hombros y tocó el timbre.

El beso con Romano en verdad había sido bueno, España no sabía realmente lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero Prusia temía que él fuera el único perdiendo algo si se atrevía a hacerlo otra vez.

"Ojalá Canadá…" pensó Prusia.

Sí. Ojalá Canadá le echara cuenta. Era raro cómo Canadá nunca notaba a una nación tan asombrosa como él. O quizás sí le notaba pero no le importaba. Sí, Canadá le había hecho tortitas unas cuantas veces antes, y sí, Canadá siempre lo saludaba cuando se cruzaban. Pero.

Pero.

Canadá no estaba interesado, ¿verdad?

Prusia recordó la primera vez que vio a la otra nación. Parecía tan solitario, tan decepcionado con el mundo (o quizás sólo con su hermano), sus brazos rodeando ese extraño osito de peluche con ese nombre extraño, que Prusia se había sentido… raro, como si fuera culpa suya que Canadá fuera así. Por supuesto no lo era, y Prusia de repente se sintió enfadado con quienquiera que se atreviera a olvidar el nombre de Canadá.

No era tan difícil, ¿verdad? Tres sílabas. Ca-na-dá. Fácil.

Prusia recordaba como si fuera ayer una vez que Canadá le sonrió. Prusia juraba que nadie sonreía tan hermosamente como la otra nación.

"Oh, ¡hola, Prusia!" una animada voz lo saludó. "Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero estaba haciendo algo de pasta y tenía que esperar un minuto más antes de que estuviera hecha o se habría arruinado. ¿Estás buscando a Alemania? ¡Porque no está aquí y-!"

"De hecho, he venido por tu hermano." Dijo Prusia con una sonrisa y casi se ríe ante la expresión perdida de Italia del Norte.

"¿Romano?"

"Sí." Sonrió Prusia, "¿Está en casa?"

"¿Te está esperando?" preguntó Feliciano y Prusia se quedó impresionado por la incertidumbre de su voz.

"No, pero no creo que le importe mi visita." Se jactó Prusia, Italia no parecía convencido.

"Si tú lo dices…" dijo y abrió la puerta un poco más para dejar pasar a Prusia.

"¡Lo sé!" se rio Prusia y entró dentro. Feliciano volvió a su estado animado un momento después, le cogió la mano y lo llevó a la cocina.

"¡Ahora que estás aquí tiene que probar mi pasta! ¡Está deliciosa! ¿Tienes sed? Creo que Alemania dejó algunas cervezas por aquí en alguna parte."

"¡No puedo decir que no a eso!" se rio Prusia y se sentó a la mesa. Veneciano soltó una risilla y sacó algunos platos.

Como si fuera una señal, Romano gritó desde la otra habitación:

"¡Hey, Feli! ¿Está ya la cena preparada? Porque…"

Prusia giró la cabeza para mirar a Romano y Romano se quedó inmóvil cuando vio a Prusia sentado en su sitio en la mesa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" exclamó Romano, apuntando a Prusia con un dedo.

"¿Por qué siempre me toca con los psicópatas? ¿Por qué nunca me emparejan con alguien lindo?" se preguntó Prusia a sí mismo, pero sin embargo, sonrió, "¿Por qué, Romano? ¡Vine a visitarte, por supuesto!"

Decir que Romano estaba impresionado por la respuesta de Prusia sería un eufemismo.

"Escucha…" dijo Romano entonces, de pronto poniéndose a la defensiva, "¡… si es sobre lo de la otra noche-!"

"¡Oh, sí!" exclamó Prusia, "¡Me alegro tanto de que me lo dijeras! A España no le gustó al principio ¡pero ahora nos da su completa aprobación! ¿No es genial? ¡Vas a salir con el asombroso yo!"

"¿España nos da qué?" exclamó Romano, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las manos temblando de la ira. Luego, superando su shock, dijo: "¿Quién demonios se cree que es?" gritó, "¡No necesito aprobación!" escupió la palabra como si fuera veneno, "¿De verdad dijo eso? ¿De verdad está de acuerdo con que t-te a-ame a ti?" tartamudeó. Prusia pensó que Romano no era un buen mentiroso.

Afortunadamente para los planes de Francia, Prusia sí lo era.

"¡Totalmente!" exclamó Prusia, "Yo también estaba preocupado por él al principio. Le dije que debería confiar en mí, que nunca te haría daño, ¡y al final España tuvo que admitir que yo tenía razón!"

Romano bufó. Prusia puso mala cara por la reacción del otro. Veneciano simplemente observaba.

"Así que… ¿estáis saliendo o algo?" preguntó.

"¡Sí!" sonrió Prusia, "¡No!" gritó Romano. Veneciano no entendió quién dijo qué.

/

Inglaterra entendió perfectamente bien lo que España había dicho, simplemente… no podía creerlo. Era tan raro que no pudo evitar preguntar:

"¿Podrías repetirlo otra vez?"

"He dicho que sí." Dijo España con una sonrisa.

"¿Sí a qué?" Inglaterra tenía que asegurarse.

"¡Sí, saldré contigo!" dijo España calmado. "He pensado en lo que dijiste y creo que tienes razón."

"¿Pensaste en ello?" Inglaterra no quería que sonara tan mezquinamente. Afortunadamente para él, España no notó su sarcasmo.

"No estoy enamorado de ti ahora mismo, pero no puedo decir que no esté interesado."

Inglaterra levantó una ceja mientras España seguía sonriendo.

"Estúpido Francia." Pensó Inglaterra, "¿Crees que me puedes engañar usando a España?"

"Después de todo… en nuestros días coloniales teníamos cierto tipo de tensión…" continuó España como si estuviera recitando un papel. Inglaterra resopló.

"Oh, la teníamos…" dijo Inglaterra. El tipo de tensión de tengo-tantas-malditas-ganas-de-matarte, añadió Inglaterra en su cabeza. "Me alegro de que yo no fuera el único que pudiera sentirlo."

"Yo no podía dormir por las noches." Dijo España.

"Yo tampoco."

"Por eso supongo que deberíamos intentarlo, aunque sea después de tanto tiempo."

"Pero…"Inglaterra tenía que ver hasta qué punto estaban dispuestos a llegar esos tres idiotas, "… ¿qué hay de Romano?"

"¿Romano?" España parpadeó estúpidamente. Inglaterra esperó. "Romano está enamorado de Prusia y mientras que sea feliz, yo soy feliz también."

"Hasta ese punto, ¿eh?" pensó Inglaterra, a continuación le sonrió a España. "Supongo que entonces es mi turno para hacerte feliz."

"Oh, por favor, hazlo." Dijo España y sin pensar se inclinó y besó la mano de Inglaterra. Inglaterra le dejó hacerlo y no pudo parar de pensar sobre cómo Francia solía hacer eso también siglos antes sólo para fastidiarlo.

El gesto lo molestó, los labios de España no estaban bien, e Inglaterra de pronto quiso que Francia estuviera allí de modo que pudiera mostrarle por qué él y los idiotas de sus amigos perderían el juego.

/

Eso no era un juego, pensó Francia. Canadá era prácticamente su hijo, y era demasiado… inocente para hacerle esto. Pero para derrotar a Inglaterra, Francia tenía que usar todo lo que tenía y si eso significaba usar a Canadá, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Francia tenía suerte de que Canadá fuera un hombre listo.

"Sé exactamente lo que está pasando." Dijo Canadá, "Y no me gusta ni un pelo. Siempre es así con vosotros dos y vais a terminar haciéndole daño a todo el mundo con este juego, ¡heh!"

"Fue Inglaterra quien lo empezó." Dijo Francia cogiendo aire sonoramente.

"¡Fue Prusia quien flirteó con él primero!" dijo Canadá, "¡No me gusta, papá!"

"Pero Inglaterra coqueteó con él, ¿no?" exclamó Francia, "Y no me gusta eso, querido Canadá. ¡No me gusta cómo se burla de mí aprovechándose del despiste de España!"

"No os entiendo." Dijo Canadá, "¿Qué creéis que vais a ganar?"

"No necesitas entender." Dijo Francia, ignorando la pregunta de Canadá. "¿Inglaterra te dijo que coquetearas conmigo? Muy bien, simplemente haz lo que tu _ex_ cuidador dice." Francia llenó las últimas palabras con sarcasmo.

"¡Pero-!"

"Simplemente cógeme la mano y bésame como lo hacías cuando eras una nación pequeñita. No es tan difícil."

"Mientras no me des un beso francés debería estar bien."

"Yo no te haría eso, aunque, debo decirte, es bastante agradable."

"Inglaterra no creerá que estás coqueteando conmigo de verdad."

"Inglaterra sólo necesita probar un poco de su propio veneno."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Canadá elevando una ceja. Francia realmente no podía responder a su pregunta.

"No es entiendo a vosotros los europeos." Exclamó Canadá y murmurando algo para sí mismo, se marchó, dejando a Francia a solas con sus maquinaciones.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la genial autora Happymood, que muy amablemente me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Romano estaba molesto. Si él le declarara eso a alguien, ese alguien respondería que Romano estaba molesto la mayoría del tiempo, así que ¿por qué sería diferente ahora? A Romano le habría gustado que alguien le preguntara eso porque entonces podría dejar salir su rabia y decir que era jodidamente diferente, que estaba vez estaba _realmente_ molesto, y que si no querían que le prendiera fuego a todo el maldito lugar podrían ―por favor― ¿separar a ese maldito español de Inglaterra?

Porque esa era la razón de su rabia, ¿no?

Romano sabía que Inglaterra estaba actuando de acuerdo al plan, había hablado sobre él con Romano y Canadá, y aunque a Canadá no le gustara, a Romano sí y había aceptado y ahora… ahora… no podía soportarlo.

Inglaterra estaba sentado junto a España, y eso habría estado bien para Romano si España no tuviera su ―jodido― brazo sobre los hombros de Inglaterra. Inglaterra estaba sentado un poco demasiado cerca de España, pero a España no parecía importarle mucho e incluso se rio con algo que dijo Inglaterra y… ¿por qué España nunca se reía con lo que Romano decía? Parecía que todo lo que España tenía que decirle a Romano era "¡Oh, eres tan lindo!" o incluso más molesto "Deberías sonreír más", que añadido a un "¡Conjuro para levantar el ánimo!" hacían del día de Romano oh-jodidamente-maravilloso. Era una pena que España no conociera la definición de sarcasmo.

Que le jodan.

"Maldices demasiado."

"Cierra la puta boca." Romano le echó una mirada a Francia, que curiosamente decidió que sentarse junto a Romano en la siguiente reunión sería una maravillosa decisión. Francia se sorbió y lanzó una mirada a sus notas sin mirarlas realmente.

"¿Por qué simplemente no admites que estás celoso?" le preguntó Francia con una sonrisa de lado.

"¿Q-Qué?" tartamudeó Romano, "¿Por qué no admites simplemente que eres un pervertido?"

"Lo soy."

"¡Maldito hijo de pu-!"

Desde el asiento al lado de Francia, Canadá suspiró, preguntándose mentalmente cuándo iba a terminar el descanso para que la reunión pudiera empezar otra vez. Canadá no podía esperar para llegar a casa, no podía esperar para dejar la sala, atrincherarse en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo y fingir que todo el mundo estaba actuado de forma _cuerda_ de casualidad.

Canadá odiaba cómo Inglaterra había venido hacia él y le había preguntado:

"Entonces vas a echarme una mano, ¿verdad?"

Canadá odiaba todavía más cómo Francia había venido hacia él y le había preguntado:

"Entonces vas a echarme una mano, _non_?"

Canadá había suspirado en respuesta y ambos se habían quedado mirándole, una larga mirada de incredulidad que silenciosamente apuntaba un dedo hacia él y decía:

"¿Vas a _traicionarme_?"

Canadá odiaba las relaciones familiares. El hecho de que todas sus relaciones familiares no estuvieran bien de la cabeza lo hacía todavía peor. Estados Unidos tampoco lo ayudaba, riéndose de él y no escuchando ni una palabra de lo que decía, todavía burlándose del supuesto coqueteo que Canadá tenía con España desde el día en el que había pillado a España tratando de abrir una botella de vino en la cocina de Canadá.

El vino ya no estaba allí (Francia se lo había bebido en una de sus visitas), pero la botella seguía todavía allí y Canadá silenciosamente se preguntaba si debería habérsela llevado con él y romperla en la cabeza de España cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Porque España era realmente molesto. Canadá estaba de acuerdo con Romano en eso. Una pena que no le gustara tanto la violencia.

A España, por otro lado, no le podía importar menos lo que estaba pasando en la mente de Canadá. De hecho estaba más preocupado con lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Romano.

España estaba haciendo lo que Francia le había dicho. ¿Poner una mano sobre los hombros de Inglaterra? Hecho. ¿Sonreírle? Hecho. ¿Estar cerca de él? Hecho. ¿Reírse de su estúpido humor británico? Hecho. ¿Toquetearlo en distintos lugares? Hec-. No, espera. Todavía tenía que hacer eso.

Sin embargo, a pesar del innecesario toqueteo, España estaba intentando esforzarse al máximo para que pareciera que él e Inglaterra eran uno, pero Romano no parecía para nada interesado. Simplemente los miraba mal, y España no podía entender si eso era una buena o mala señal.

¡Si Romano supiera que España estaba intentando imaginar a su tomatito en el lugar de Inglaterra! Si lo supiera quizás Romano se habría sentido halagado, habría empezado a sonrojarse de esa manera tan linda que lo hacía, quizás incluso habría tenido una rabieta, fingiendo que no le importaba y entonces España le habría lanzado un hechizo para levantar el ánimo de los que Romano tanto decía que no soportaba pero que España sabía que secretamente deseaba cuando estaba decaído.

Romano era alguien con quien era difícil de tratar, pero España había encontrado una manera de calmarlo después de todos esos siglos de estar juntos. Romano era todo palabras pero nada de acción, y España ganó con el tiempo suficiente paciencia para soportar sus estados de ánimo.

España no recordaba cuándo se enamoró de Romano. A España no le importaba cuándo se enamoró de él. Quizás simplemente lo hizo, quizás mientras cuidaba de él, quizás mientras lo veía convertirse en independiente. Seguramente debe haber sido tan fácil como beber un vaso de agua porque Romano era maravilloso aunque ni él mismo pudiera verlo. Romano era único.

Romano era Romano.

En ese momento España de repente se preguntó si debería olvidarse de la puesta o cualquier plan que Francia tuviera en su mente, dejar a Inglaterra e ir a Romano. España sabía que Romano necesitaba que lo reconfortaran entonces. No sabía por qué pero estaba seguro de que Romano necesitaba escuchar la verdad de la boca de España, sentir a España cerca de él y ser escuchado. Por apenas un segundo, el agarre de España a Inglaterra se relajó e incluso hizo por levantarse, pero justo entonces Prusia apareció cerca de Romano y se sentó a su lado.

España no notó que apretó su agarre a Inglaterra.

Inglaterra, sin embargo, no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa saliendo de su boca cuando las uñas de España se clavaron profundamente en su hombro. Le dio un fuerte codazo a España en el estómago, y España lo soltó de repente. España lo miró, levantó una ceja e Inglaterra simplemente dijo:

"La reunión está empezando…" un momento para pensar, "…cariño."

España se habría reído e Inglaterra se habría chocado (y España también) su ambos no hubieran estado tan concentrado en la tarea que se traían entre manos. Así que Inglaterra se limitó a sonreírle a España, y España le sonrió a Inglaterra cogiendo la mano del británico.

Inglaterra miró sus dedos entrelazados juntos, sintió la aspereza de la mano de España e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pellizcarlo hasta el olvido (si es que eso era posible). Fue sólo cuando levantó la vista hacia Francia sentado al otro lado de la mesa que Inglaterra recordó por qué estaba haciéndolo.

Francia parecía completamente molesto, e Inglaterra encontró su razón para inclinarse y darle un piquito en los labios a España.

Decir que España, Romano y Francia se sorprendieron sería un eufemismo.

España porque no esperaba que Inglaterra fuera tan atrevido. No sin alcohol.

Romano porque no esperaba que España realmente lo consintiera. Hijo de puta.

Francia porque… bueno, de hecho Francia no sabía por qué estaba molesto. Francia simplemente no podía creer el descaro de algunas personas. ¿Cómo podía Inglaterra inclinarse tan naturalmente y besar a España como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida? ¡Él e Inglaterra ni siquiera eran tan cercanos! ¡Inglaterra no había pasado toda su infancia con España! ¡Inglaterra no había luchado tantas veces con España! O… ¿sí? No es como si Francia las estuviera contando.

Francia suspiró profundamente y miró a Inglaterra de nuevo, notando con sorpresa que Inglaterra había soltado la mano de España una vez más y ahora lo estaba mirando con aire de suficiencia. Francia gruñó, Inglaterra bufó y entonces, cuando España se inclinó para decirle algo al oído, le sonrió ampliamente a la nación mediterránea.

Inglaterra era un bastardo, eso era todo lo que podía pensar Francia. Sabía muy bien que Inglaterra lo estaba haciendo todo a propósito tratando de ganar un juego que ni siquiera sabía cómo había empezado. Francia se preguntó si debería decirle a Inglaterra por qué España lo estaba agarrando así en ese momento antes de que decidiera que Inglaterra no había sufrido lo suficiente.

Inglaterra seguía mirándole, y Francia reaccionó inmediatamente echando un brazo sobre los hombros de Canadá. Canadá lo miró inquisitivamente pero entonces, notando que las mejillas de Inglaterra se encendían diez tonos de rojo de la ira desde el otro lado de la sala, decidió fingir que no estaba pasando nada y gruñó para sí mismo.

"¿Por qué no admites que estás celoso?" le dijo Romano a Francia en ese momento, con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara, y, si Canadá no lo conociera mejor, completamente de acuerdo con que España hubiera besado a Inglaterra en los labios.

"Oh, por favor." Fue la respuesta de Francia.

Canadá sabía que Romano estaba fantaseando con arrancarle la cabeza a España en ese momento, pero decidió quedarse callado y concentrarse en otra cosa en su lugar. Fue entonces cuando notó que Prusia estaba sentado junto a Romano. Sus ojos se encontraron, rojo con violeta, y Canadá sintió de repente que se quedaba sin aliento.

Prusia le sonrió y cogió la mano de Romano como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Romano lo dejó, silenciosamente feliz cuando un repentino grito de dolor se pudo oír desde el otro lado de la sala. Canadá quería reírse porque sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, y sin apartar el brazo de Francia de encima suyo, se echó sobre su mano y miró a Prusia.

Canadá sonrió.

Prusia le sonrió tiernamente.

"¡Muy bien, gente! ¡Pongamos en marcha esta reunión de nuevo!" gritó Estados Unidos en ese momento, "¡Y démonos prisa porque quiero volver a casa y terminar mi juego hoy!"

"¡Estados Unidos!" gritó Alemania, y Estados Unidos se partió de la risa con la expresión que Alemania tenía en la cara.

/

Cuando la reunión acabó, Inglaterra estaba impaciente por coger el primer avión a casa y no volver a ver a España. España había sido siempre un tipo sentimental pero ahora que tenían que fingir estar juntos (por extraño que sonara) España se había vuelto peor. Le costó todo el coraje que pudo reunir no golpearlo hasta reducirlo a un saco sangriento.

Lo que Inglaterra no podía soportar, sin embargo, era lo inocente y siempre alegre que parecía España. Inglaterra odiaba esa sonrisa estampada en la cara del otro 24/7, pero, no obstante, sabía perfectamente cómo actuaba España cuando estaba enfadado y este estúpido juego no merecía la pena lo suficiente como para aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Así que Inglaterra, con un ligero asentimiento, se despidió de España y se fue en línea recta hacia la puerta principal, esperando llegar al aeropuerto y volver a su perfecta vida en Londres lo más pronto posible.

España ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Inglaterra se fue. Se quedó mirando a Romano saliendo de la sala con Prusia. Romano estaba mirando al frente a propósito mientras Prusia alardeaba sobre algo que España no podía oír. No sabía por qué pero empezó a seguirles. Le llevó un momento alcanzarlos y en menos de un segundo estaba con la oreja puesta.

"Estados unidos es malditamente aburrido, ¿verdad?" exclamó Prusia con voz ronca, mientras que Romano ponía mala cara. "¡Es una pena que las cosas no se hagan como en los buenos tiempos de antes! Entonces no había necesidad de todos estos disparates y bla bla bla…"

"Suenas como un viejo." Exclamó romano entonces, ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes artritis?"

"Eres divertido, Romano." Dijo Prusia, "Pero es con las cosas que dices que me doy cuenta de lo _inmaduro_ que eres."

España sabía que Romano estaba preparado para darle un puñetazo.

"Afortunadamente para ti…" añadió Prusia con una sonrisa de lado, "… yo tengo mucha más experiencia y te puedo enseñar un montón de… _cosas_."

Ahora España era el que estaba preparado para darle a su amigo un puñetazo en el estómago.

"Vosotros los alemanes apenas podéis escribir la palabra "romance"." Dijo Romano entonces, sonrojándose ligeramente, "Dudo que me puedas enseñar algo."

"Oh, ¿eso es un desafío?" Prusia sonrió ampliamente a Romano, las manos de Romano se cerraron. "Pero hablemos de ello un poco más adelante. Necesito ir al baño." Se rio Prusia y dejó a Romano atrás.

España notó que Romano dio un paso atrás, preparado para volar del lugar, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no quería que Romano se marchara. Rápidamente se aproximó a la joven nación y le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que se volviera a mirarle al instante.

Los ojos de Romano estaban cargados de sorpresa cuando vio a España de pie detrás de él, pero entonces se enfadó y, si España no lo conociera mejor, se deprimió un poco. Romano miró alrededor y luego volvió la vista a España.

"¿Dónde está tu juguetito Inglaterra?" le escupió Romano, apartando la mano de España de un manotazo.

"¿Inglaterra?" preguntó España estúpidamente y miró alrededor como para comprobarlo también por sí mismo. "Supongo que se marchó."

Romano se rio, sarcásticamente y con dolor.

"No es tan buen novio como parece, ¿no?" dijo Romano, sus ojos se pusieron ligeramente rojos, una señal que España sabía perfectamente que significaba que Romano estaba a punto de llorar. "Pero supongo que tú disfrutas tu tiempo con él de todas maneras, ¿verdad?"

"Romano… yo…" España se sintió de pronto en estado de pánico, pero Romano negó con la cabeza y evitó su mirada.

"No tienes que fingir que no te gusta cuando te besa. Os vi hoy y… os vi en la fiesta de Estados Unidos… ¡a ti no te importa que esté encima de ti!"

"Romano, Inglaterra…" intentó decir España, con el corazón contrayéndose en su pecho y sintiéndose horrible consigo mismo. Estaba listo para soltarlo todo, contarle a Romano todo lo de la apuesta y pedirle perdón. Romano parecía perfectamente bien durante la reunión, pero ahora que estaba frente a España de nuevo, todos sus verdaderos sentimientos salieron de repente.

Romano odiaba que España tuviera esa clase de efecto sobre él. Romano odiaba lo mucho que España le hacía sentir vulnerable cuando intentaba con todas sus fuerzas parecer fuerte.

Inglaterra debería haber pensado mejor en su maldito plan, o quizás Romano no debería haber estado de acuerdo con él en primer lugar. Como era de esperar, Romano no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

"Romano, no llores." Dijo España de repente cogiendo la cara de Romano entre sus manos y haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo.

Romano intentó recordar la manera de la que España había coqueteado con Canadá al principio y ahora con Inglaterra, pero no tenía la fuerza para estar enfadado, no cuando España lo estaba mirando de esa manera. España parecía sinceramente preocupado, y Romano fue consciente de pronto de lo cálidas que se sentían las manos del otro en sus mojadas mejillas.

Oh, no. Estaba llorando realmente, ¿verdad? ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

"Romano, tengo que contarte algo." Dijo España de repente. Romano se preguntó si España sentía pena de él en ese momento y pensó que España probablemente quería decirle que estaba muy feliz con Inglaterra ahora y que él debería estar feliz por ellos. Eso, o reírse de él por ser tan débil.

Así que Romano hizo aquello para lo que sabía que era bueno: mentir.

"¡No, yo tengo que contarte algo primero!" exclamó Romano, apartando a España bruscamente y secándose los ojos con las mangas. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? Se preguntó a sí mismo otra vez, ¿por qué le dolía tanto hacerle daño a España? "No me importa lo que hagas con Inglaterra, y… y… y puedes pasar tanto tiempo como te plazca con él. No te necesito. ¡Pr-Prusia está ahora conmigo y-!

"¿Prusia?" España casi bufa. "¡Prusia sólo está-!"

"¡Prusia está enamorado de mí!" exclamó Romano, "De hecho, ahora lo estoy esperando y nosotros… nosotros…"

"¿Vosotros qué?" preguntó España, irritado de pronto. "¿Puedes escucharme por una vez? Prusia no está enamorado de ti."

"Lamento discrepar." Dijo de pronto una voz por detrás de Romano, y ambos se volvieron para mirar a Prusia detrás de ellos. Prusia puso una mano alrededor de la cintura de Romano y entonces miró mal a España durante un largo momento.

"¿Estabas a punto de arruinarlo todo?" decía la mirada de Prusia, y por una vez España entendió inmediatamente lo que quería decir y dio un paso atrás. Romano los miró a ambos, luego gruñó, le dio una patada en la espinilla a Prusia y se alejó rápidamente.

España levantó una mano para pararlo de nuevo, pero Prusia lo impidió.

"¿Qué estás _haciendo_?" exclamó Prusia en un susurro enfadado. "¡Sabes lo que Francia!"

"Que le den." Dijo de repente España, volviéndose a mirarlo, "No puedo soportar que toques a Romano de ninguna forma, y no puedo soportar verle sufrir."

"Sí, ¡pero ellos fueron los que empezaron este juego!" exclamó Prusia entonces, "Romano me _besó_ , ¿recuerdas?"

"No me importa." Escupió España, "No me importa si Romano te besó o te cogió o de la mano o lo que sea."

"Romano está intentando hacerte daño."

"Conozco a Romano más que tú." Dijo España, "Esto le duele más a él que a mí. ¡Estaba llorando, joder, Prusia!"

"Él _siempre_ llora." Dijo Prusia, "Siempre está molesto, siempre hace berrinches y te golpea. Es un niñato mimado, España."

"Esta vez es diferente." Dijo España, seguro de sí mismo, "Tenía una razón para llorar. Yo lo he hecho llorar, Prusia."

"Tú no has hecho nada…" intentó decir Prusia, pero España negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy fuera de este juego." Declaró España, "No puedo soportarlo más. Haced lo que queráis. Sin mí."

Prusia no supo qué decir.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la genial autora Happymood, que muy amablemente me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Cuando Francia se enteró de la noticia de la decisión de España casi (tacha eso) se desmayó. A Prusia le costó un montón hacer que Francia recuperara el sentido, mientras que a España no le importaba un carajo, sentado en el sofá de Francia con las piernas sobre la mesita de café.

Cuando Francia regresó de su estado inconsciente, le lanzó una larga mirada asesina a España, principalmente porque las zapatillas de España estaban arruinando su inmaculado tapete, y luego le gruñó fuerte a Prusia.

"¿Por qué?"

"No me mires a mí. ¡Él lo dijo!" exclamó Prusia señalando a España, que los miró aburrido a ambos, con los pies todavía sobre la mesa.

"Lo sé… pero no puedo mirarlo." Dijo Francia.

"No he dicho que vaya a contarle nada a Romano." Dijo España con una sonrisa.

"Más te vale." Dijo Francia, volviéndose bruscamente a mirarlo, "¡Y, por el amor de Dios, quita los pies de mi mesita de café!"

España obedeció y miró a Francia directamente a los ojos.

"¿No confías en mí?"

"Yo confiaba en ti." Escupió Prusia, "¡Y entonces dijiste que lo dejabas!"

"¡Pero no voy a decir nada!" replicó España.

"¡Por supuesto que no o estamos todos jodidos!" exclamó Prusia. España se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

"Romano está coqueteando con Prusia." Dijo Francia de repente, "¿No estás enfadado? ¿No quieres que él pruebe un poco de su propia medicina?"

"No me importa que tengas problemas con Inglaterra." Dijo España, dejando a Francia sorprendido, "Y Romano coquetea con Prusia sólo porque Inglaterra se lo dijo. No voy a hacerle daño, así que asúmelo."

"Ya le has hecho suficiente daño." Dijo Prusia, "¿No es un poco tarde para parar ahora?"

"Prusia…" dijo Francia con una nota de preocupación en la voz. España de repente se levantó y miró a Prusia con los ojos como platos.

"¡Le hice daño porque tú me lo dijiste!" exclamó España, "Romano me ama, y yo lo amo." Dijo España entonces, su corazón latía a toda velocidad cuando dijo esas palabras, "¡Y yo-!"

"¿Cómo puedes decir que te ama? ¡Siempre está enfadado contigo! ¡Siempre te está culpando por todo!" replicó Prusia. "Él me besó e incluso ligó con Francia. ¡Si él te amara-!"

"Sé que me ama." Dijo España, "Y no puedo seguir haciéndole lo mismo que le estáis haciendo a Canadá o a Inglaterra. Así que me marcho."

"¿Qué hay de Romano entonces?" dijo Francia de pronto, "¿Debería Prusia seguir coqueteando con él?"

"Estáis más preocupados por nuestra apuesta…" dijo España, "… que por mis sentimientos, así que os dejo hacer lo que queráis. Sé que Romano no lo hace en serio de todos modos. Nos vemos cuando uno de vosotros gane." España levantó un brazo gesticulado un saludo y se marchó de la casa de Francia. Su tono no había sido de enfado y no había habido ningún signo de enfado en la cara de España, pero ambos, Prusia y Francia, se encogieron cuando la puerta principal se cerró con un fuerte ruido.

Prusia y Francia se miraron el uno al otro, pero ninguno supo qué decir.

/

Inglaterra parpadeó ante Canadá durante un largo y preocupante rato y luego inclinó la cabeza confuso.

"¿España hizo qué?"

"Lo dejó." Dijo Canadá de nuevo, "Escuché a Francia quejándose a Prusia al respecto." Se encogió de hombros, "Así que… ¿lo vamos a dejar también?"

"¿Qué?" Inglaterra parpadeó, "¿Por qué?"

"¿De verdad España lo dejó?" dijo Romano con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios arqueándose ligeramente, casi queriendo formarse una sonrisa. Romano no los dejó, y simplemente miró a Canadá e Inglaterra.

"Lo hizo." Dijo Canadá y luego se volvió hacia Inglaterra, "¿Qué quieres decir con por qué?"

"El hecho de que España lo haya dejado no significa nada." Dijo Inglaterra y luego suspiró, "Sólo significa que he perdido a mi… pareja, por así decirlo. No puedo decir que no me siento aliviado."

"Quizás ahora España nos diga por qué han estado coqueteando con nosotros todo este tiempo." Dijo Romano, "Canadá tiene razón. El juego ha acabado."

"El juego no ha acabado." Inglaterra miró a Romano entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Estás pensando en dejarlo también? ¿Ahora que te necesito más que nunca?"

"¿Qué?" se sorprendió Romano, "¡Ahora que España lo ha dejado no necesito probar una mierda!"

"¡Francia todavía puede ganar este juego!" dijo Inglaterra, como si sus palabras le dieran algún sentido a aquello, "¡No me puedo rendir ahora!"

"¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?" preguntó Romano bastante furioso, "¡A mí me parece que estás más preocupado por poner celoso a _Francia_ que en saber por qué empezaron enredarnos en sus líos!"

"Romano tiene razón." Dijo Canadá. "¿Estás seguro de que esto no es algo de lo que Francia y tú tengáis que hablar al respecto?"

"¡No tengo que hablar con Francia de nada!" exclamó Inglaterra con las mejillas rojas y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Se volvió entonces hacia Romano de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos: "España coqueteó conmigo y con Canadá, ¿eso no te pone furioso?"

"Y-Yo… Bueno…" dijo Romano, totalmente pillado por sorpresa.

"No lo escuches, Romano." Se metió Canadá, "Inglaterra."

"¿Qué?" Inglaterra se volvió a mirar a Canadá.

"Entiendo que estés enfadado…" comenzó Canadá, "Pero quizás ahora España nos cuente qué pasó y hacer una tregua…"

"No." Contestó Inglaterra, "España no dirá nada."

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?" casi lloriqueó Canadá.

"Tú no los conoces como yo." Explicó Inglaterra, "España no nos dirá nada, ¿no lo ves? Hemos vuelto al principio, pero vamos a cambiar las reglas otra vez, y esta vez, Romano, vas a empezar a tontear conmigo."

"¿Qué?" exclamaron a la vez Canadá y Romano.

"¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!" exclamó Romano después de un momento de confuso silencio.

"¡No voy a coquetear con Prusia, Romano!" dijo Inglaterra, "Y, por supuesto, ¡tampoco voy a coquetear con Francia!" dijo Inglaterra, mirando a Canadá por si se atrevía a quejarse.

"No tiene sentido." Intentó razonar Canadá, "Aunque Romano comenzara a coquetear contigo, no conseguirás nada."

"Muy bien." Dijo Inglaterra, ignorando el suspiro por parte de Romano, "Entonces tú coquetearás conmigo."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Canadá, sintiéndose como si hubiera cavado su propia tumba. Inglaterra elevó una ceja:

"¿Te sientes incómodo?" preguntó, "¿O no quieres hacerle daño a Francia'"

"Y-Yo…! Explicó Canadá pero Inglaterra no lo dejó terminar.

"Siempre lo has querido más a él que a mí." Dijo Inglaterra, "Lo sé." Sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea, "Pero si crees que ayudarle es lo correcto, después de todas las cosas que nos han hecho, ¡yo-!"

"Vale, lo entiendo." Suspiró Canadá. Romano e Inglaterra lo miraron. Inglaterra, en particular, parecía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Entonces… ¿puedo dejarlo?" preguntó Romano con el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho. "Estoy harto de Prusia y Francia encima de mí."

Inglaterra lo miró.

"Sí." Dijo Inglaterra después de un largo momento de silencio, "Pero quiero que intentes conseguir toda la información que puedas de España."

Romano se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Canadá lo miró, sintiéndose celoso de pronto, y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

"Si me necesitáis para algo, simplemente llamad." Dijo Romano y sin esperar una respuesta, se marchó de casa de Inglaterra.

/

España se sentía muy despreocupado cuando volvió a casa ese día. El sol era cálido sobre su piel y el cielo era muy azul, finalmente se sentía en paz consigo mismo. Aunque no hubiera ganado la apuesta, aunque no hubiera conseguido poner celoso a Romano al final, estaba feliz: todo el dolor había dejado por fin su sistema.

España decidió pasar la tarde en el jardín, intentando relajarse lo máximo posible. Incluso se quedó dormido bajo un naranjo en algún momento y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba lentamente.

"Hey, idiota. Despierta." Dijo una voz familiar, y España abrió un ojo, sorprendido de ver la silueta de Romano contra el sol. Se puso en pie y miró a Romano, que estaba sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Hey, Romano…" susurró España, su voz apenas dejó sus labios por la sorpresa. Romano resopló y lo miró una vez más.

"Eres muy descuidado." Dijo Romano y de repente, sin avisar, abrazó a España. España se quedó sorprendido por el gesto, ya que Romano raramente mostraba alguna clase de emoción, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y rodeó la cintura de Romano con sus propios brazos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó España entonces, gustándole la manera de la que el corazón de Romano latía tan cerca del suyo.

"¡Porque te duermes fuera donde cualquiera podría venir y matarte sin que te dieras cuenta y-!"

España se rio.

"Me refiero a por qué."

Romano se movió incómodo contra él, pero no lo soltó. España se sintió sobrecogido por el gesto. Hubo un muy largo momento de silencio y luego Romano se encogió de hombros."

"Supongo que… e-estoy feliz…"

España apretó más su abrazo y se quedaron así durante un largo, largo rato.

/

"¿Al menos puedes decirme por qué lo empezasteis?" dijo Romano cuando se sentaron bajo el naranjo otra vez. España había sacado algo de queso para comer, Y Romano estaba masticando su trozo felizmente con una mirada serena en su cara.

"Lo siento." Dijo España con una sonrisa, "No puedo decírtelo."

Romano gruñó, de repente de mal humor otra vez.

"¿No te sentiste mal por besar a Inglaterra al menos?"

"Me sentí horrible." Confesó España, "Es un besador terrible."

Romano se echó a reír con eso, y España se sintió feliz de poder hacer que Romano se sintiera bien incluso en el peor de los momentos.

"Quería besarte a ti." Dijo España entonces, sin pensar realmente, y Romano de pronto se giró a mirarlo. Romano parpadeó una vez, dos, y entonces bajó la mirada y se sonrojó muchísimo.

"Y-Yo… err…"

"¡Lo siento!" exclamó de pronto España, "¿Te he hecho sentir incómodo? ¡Toma!" dijo dándole el resto del queso a Romano, "¡Toma esto! ¡No te enfades conmigo!"

"¡No estoy enfadado contigo, bastardo!" exclamó Romano, "Yo simplemente…" comenzó a sonrojarse otra vez, luego miró al queso, "¿En serio pensabas que podías disculparte con queso?"

"¡Merecía la pena intentarlo!" España sonrió. Romano rodó los ojos y a continuación se abrazó las rodillas.

"Eres un idiota."

"Sí, lo soy." Dijo España, sorprendiendo a Romano. "Debería haber pensado en lo que estaba haciendo antes, pero Francia no me dejaba y…"

"Deja de parlotear, ¡me pones de los nervios!" exclamó Romano. España se calló. "¿Francia está detrás de esto?"

"Bueno, sí… tal y como sé que Inglaterra estaba detrás de esto también." Dijo España sin venir a cuento.

"Me siento mal por Canadá." Dijo Romano de repente, "Si no fuera por él, todavía seguiría en este lío. Él odia que Francia e Inglaterra lo manipulen, pero…"

"Son como padres para él, no puede decir que no." Razonó España.

"¡Pero aun así!" exclamó Romano.

"Prusia está muy enamorado de él, ¿lo sabías?" Dijo España después de un momento, "Supongo que nunca tuvo el valor para decírselo."

"Canadá está interesado también." Dijo Romano, mirando a España a los ojos. "Puedo ver cuando alguien está enamorado."

España también lo miró.

"Sí, yo también." Y sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que Romano se sonrojase, "Por eso pienso que, si queremos acabar con esta locura, tenemos que echarle una mano a Prusia."

Romano resopló.

"Es un idiota." Dijo Romano.

"Eso hace que me pregunté cómo se ha enamorado de él Canadá." Dijo España elevando una ceja.

"Supongo que no podemos decidir de quién enamorarnos…" dijo Romano, luego tosió, "Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué le pusiste al queso?" exclamó, "¡Me hace sentir extraño!"

"Fue un regalo de Francia." Dijo España, estudiando el queso para ver si había algo extraño con él. Romano bufó.

"¡Eso lo explica todo!" exclamó a pesar de ser consciente de que no explicaba nada.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la genial autora Happymood, que muy amablemente me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Esos tres se traían algo entre manos, y sería un placer para Inglaterra descubrir qué. Pero cuando Francia y su grupito consiguieron averiguar que Inglaterra, Canadá y Romano lo sabían, decidieron jugar a otro juego, y cambiaron las reglas completamente. Inglaterra sabía que fue idea de Francia, y que probablemente no tenía nada que ver con el hecho por el que comenzaron el juego en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, no importaba lo que hubieran hecho desde ese punto en adelante, Inglaterra simplemente no podía ganar. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía entender qué clase de pensamiento idiota hacía que los tres bastardos actuaran así. Un juego de verdad o atrevimiento que fue mal, quizás; o incluso una apuesta. Inglaterra se preguntaba si los tres eran tan estúpidos como para herirse los unos a los otros de esa manera sólo porque así lo habían pactado.

Inglaterra descartó la hipótesis de la apuesta de su mente, y comenzó a pensar otra vez. Quizás Francia había hecho todo aquello sólo para jugar con la cabeza de Inglaterra, demasiado aburrido para dejarlo en paz. Quizás los tres estaban aburridos y querían ver qué pasaría si empezaban a flirtear con ellos, y se empezaran a reír de ellos cuando todo se acabara.

La estupidez podía alcanzar niveles increíbles cuando esos tres estaban involucrados; e Inglaterra estaba contento de que España hubiera dejado el grupo antes de que las cosas se volvieran desagradables.

A Inglaterra no le importaban las razones de Prusia, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que quería hacer pagar a Francia por arruinar meses de su vida sólo porque estaban aburridos. Inglaterra tenía mejores cosas que hacer, muchas gracias, y tratar con Francia no era una de ellas. Tan sólo esperaba que ver a Francia rogar por su perdón valiera la pena su tiempo.

En ese momento, levantó la vista de su (ahora frío, después de tanto tiempo pensando) taza de té, a Francia. Hablaba tranquilamente con Prusia, que curiosamente había comenzado a asistir a las reuniones otra vez. Inglaterra los miró durante un rato y Francia, como si sintiera la mirada de Inglaterra, se giró de repente hacia donde estaba Inglaterra.

Inglaterra entrecerró los ojos; Francia le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento y entonces, con un bufido, se volvió para hablar con Prusia de nuevo. Inglaterra sintió que su estómago se revolvía de manera desagradable. Sintió que fruncía más el ceño, y en un ataque de ira, se tragó el té de un sorbo. El sabor frío no sirvió con sus nervios. Se sentía todavía pero, si había que ser honestos.

Estados Unidos hizo un comentario muy estúpido a eso. Inglaterra no le prestó atención y simplemente murmuró algo sobre prestar atención a la reunión y meterse en sus malditos propios asuntos. Estados Unidos negó con la cabeza de una forma muy poco americana, y sólo entonces Inglaterra se dio cuenta de que no era Estados Unidos quien le había hablado sino su hermano, Canadá.

De repente se sintió muy culpable y le lanzó una mirada de corderito a Canadá, que estaba sentado a su lado, dibujando pollos deformados en su libreta.

Inglaterra abrió la boca para disculparse, pero la cerró de nuevo cuando se percató de que Francia lo miraba otra vez. Su corazón dio un vuelco, e intentó sostenerle la mirada todo el tiempo posible. Francia lo miró de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de la conversación unilateral de Prusia a su lado.

Inglaterra tragó saliva. Francia sonrió de lado. Inglaterra de repente sintió el impulso de lanzarle su taza de té vacía a la cabeza. Entonces Francia lo miró con aire de satisfacción, era como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando en la mente de Inglaterra, y se estuviera divirtiendo realmente con ello.

 _No puedes leer mis pensamientos._ Inglaterra sintió que su labio se curvaba hacia arriba con cinismo. _Si supieras_ …

 _Oh, pero lo sé perfectamente._ Parecía decir Francia con sus ojos, y entonces apartó la mirada de Inglaterra. _Y no me importa_.

Inglaterra gruñó y entonces agarró de improviso la mano de Canadá y la sujetó con fuerza con la suya sobre la mesa, de modo que todo el mundo lo pudiera ver. A Canadá lo pilló por sorpresa el gesto y se le cayó el bolígrafo al suelo, haciendo un terrible sonido a oídos de Inglaterra, pero fue ignorado por el resto de los presentes en la habitación.

"¿Eh?" dijo Canadá.

Francia se giró para mirarlos otra vez. Inglaterra se animó mentalmente.

"Lo siento, Canadá." Le susurró Inglaterra al rubio sentado a su lado, "No pretendía regañarte antes." Y entonces acercó su silla a la del otro, sus ojos no dejaban los de Francia. La mirada era asesina. Inglaterra estaba sonriendo.

 _No sabes nada_. Pensó Inglaterra. Francia se giró imperturbable entonces, pero sus ojos pasaron de Inglaterra a los dedos entrelazados de Canadá a la cara de Inglaterra, luego a su mano otra vez, traicionando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Esto no le hará parar." Susurró Canadá. "¡Habéis vivido cientos de años juntos y todavía actuáis como niños!"

"Él lo empezó." Dijo Inglaterra, y Canadá negó con la cabeza.

La mano de Canadá estaba calentita en la suya, pero quizás fue simplemente la mirada enfadada de Francia la que hizo pensar a Inglaterra así.

/

"Entonces… ¿no me vas a decir por qué lo empezasteis?" preguntó romano, aceptando el vaso de agua que España le ofrecía. España le sonrió ampliamente, y luego tomó un sorbo de su propio vaso.

"¿No es hoy un día maravilloso?" preguntó España, mirando por la ventana y saludando a las otras naciones que pasaban. Romano bufó, miró el vaso en sus manos, y entonces lo colocó en el alféizar de la ventana.

"¡Eres un molesto hijo de-!"

"¿Qué sentido tiene que te lo diga, Romano?" preguntó España, tomando la barbilla de Romano entre sus dedos y haciendo que la joven nación lo mirara. "¿No te alegras de que haya terminado?"

Romano frunció el ceño y apartó al otro.

"No estoy feliz."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó España con una sonrisa. Romano gruñó pero no respondió a su pregunta. "Yo estaba destinado a coquetear sólo contigo, lo sabes." Añadió España, y Romano tragó saliva con la confesión.

"Qué montón de mierda."

España se rio y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Romano. Romano hizo un débil intento de apartarlo, pero sólo consiguió acercarlo más porque era demasiado torpe.

"Mientras Estados Unidos estaba hablando hoy, tuve una idea." Dijo España sin venir a cuento. Romano lo miró y levantó una ceja.

"Espero que no creas que los robots gigantes pueden salvar a los pandas, ¡porque entonces vomitaré!"

"No." Dijo España. "Eso era una estupidez, ni siquiera a China le ha gustado. En realidad estaba pensando en Prusia."

"¿Qué pasa con él?" preguntó Romano, curioso de repente. España lo miró de forma sospechosa, y luego se inclinó hacia él, como queriendo compartir un secreto realmente peligroso.

"Prusia está coladito hasta las trancas por Canadá, ¿no?"

"¿Cómo debería saberlo?" preguntó Romano, sonrojándose ligeramente por la cercanía del otro, "Es _tu_ jodido amigo, no el mío."

"Sí, pero Canadá es tu amigo, así que deberías preocuparte por él, ¿no?"

"¿Qué? ¡Canadá no es-!"

"Deberíamos echarles una mano. Como países de la pasión, deberíamos saber cómo." Lo cortó España, ignorando la negación de Romano. Romano se calló, y frunció el ceño en su forma no-puedo-creer-que-esté-escuchando-esto.

"¿Por qué demonios tuve que enamorarme de t-?" Romano se sonrojó, "¡Oh, olvídalo! ¡No estoy de humor para hacer de celestino!"

"¡Será divertido!"

"No es asunto mío. No. No me mires así. He dicho que no… vale, vale. _Bien_. ¿Qué demonios quieres que hagamos?"

España permaneció en silencio por un momento, y Romano gruñó.

"¿Crees que atarlos juntos en un armario es una mala idea?"

Romano resopló.

"¡Por supuesto que sí, joder! Prusia violará a Canadá. ¿De verdad eres el país de la pasión?"

España se rio y se inclinó hacia la cara de Romano.

"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?"

A falta de una buena respuesta, Romano le dio una bofetada.

/

Canadá no podía soportarlo más. Se alegraba de que la reunión hubiera terminado y pudiera irse a la seguridad de su casa. ¡Estaba tan enfadado! Sólo deseaba moler a palos a sus dos ex cuidadores, pero cada vez que los miraba, no podía encontrar el valor para decírselo.

Francia e Inglaterra siempre habían sido molestos cuando maquinaban el uno contra el otro, y Canadá siempre había esperado que no le pillara en medio. Aquí estaba, sin embargo, llevado como un títere mientras los otros intentaban sacarse los ojos.

"¿Sería una mala idea atarlos juntos dentro de un armario?" le gritó Canadá a su propio reflejo en el momento en el que entró en el baño de hombres. Se lavó la cara y gruñó con frustración.

"No sabía que tuvieras eso dentro." Dijo alguien de repente por detrás de él, y Canadá se volvió bruscamente hacia la fuente del ruido. Prusia estaba allí de pie, y, juzgando por la sonrisa de su cara, lo había escuchado hablando consigo mismo.

"Y-Yo…" Canadá tragó saliva, luego negó con la cabeza. "No te preocupes por mí. Simplemente no he bebido café hoy, eso es todo."

"Es extraño verte tan… _nervioso_ por algo." Continuó Prusia. Canadá lo miró en el espejo, y de repente sonrió suavemente cuando se dio cuenta de que el propio Prusia parecía nervioso cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando.

Canadá recordó la primera vez que se vieron y se sintió un poco orgulloso de ser el único que sabía que Prusia no siempre era egocéntrico.

"Es por Francia, ¿verdad?" preguntó entonces Prusia, levantando la mirada y sacando a Canadá de sus pensamientos. Canadá se mordió el labio y miró a Prusia. "¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha hecho daño?"

Canadá miró a Prusia durante un largo y silencioso momento, y cuando la cara de Prusia mostró enfado de repente, dijo:

"No. No me está haciendo daño." Canadá sabía que era mentira, pero se sintió mejor cuando la expresión de Prusia cambió a una calmada de nuevo.

"Oh, bien." Dijo Prusia. "Habría sido no-asombroso darle una paliza a mi propio amigo."

Canadá se rio, y Prusia lo miró con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Cuando su risa se apagó, se miraron el uno al otro de nuevo.

"¿Eres feliz con él?" preguntó entonces Prusia, cogiendo a Canadá por sorpresa. Prusia pareció inseguro durante un momento y entonces se rascó la cabeza. "¡Olvida que he dicho nada!" exclamó y fue a marcharse.

"No sé por qué piensas que somos pareja…" dijo Canadá. Prusia lo miró. "Francia es como un padre para mí. Un mal padre, por supuesto, ya que tiene cero habilidades parentales, pero lo quiero de todos modos."

Prusia lo miró, duramente y escrutándolo, con esos ojos rojos que parecía que podía ver a través de su alma. Sin embargo, Canadá sabía que Prusia no podía leer su mente, aunque le pagara. A menos que hubiera una guerra. Pero en el amor era inútil.

"No creo que seáis pareja." dijo Prusia entonces, obviamente tratando de ignorar la prueba que tenía.

"Tampoco lo es Inglaterra." Dijo entonces Canadá, cogiendo por sorpresa a Prusia.

"¡Yo nunca-!"

"Probablemente te gustó coquetear con él." Continuó Canadá, "Y por eso parecías tan… perdido cuando Inglaterra me cogió la mano hoy en la reunión."

"Ni siquiera me di cuenta." Dijo Prusia con una risa. Pero Canadá pudo oír que había alivio en su voz. "Pero, sólo para que lo sepas..." añadió, "no me gustó flirtear con él." Se rio una vez más, "Es frío como un témpano de hielo. Incluso Rusia es más latin-lover que él."

Canadá resopló.

"En serio." Prusia sonrió de lado, "No entiendo cómo le gusta a Francia."

Canadá negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Prusia se rio y se puso las manos en la cintura.

"Supongo que también quiero dejar este juego…" murmuró Prusia, mirándose los pies. Canadá simplemente lo miró. "Era divertido al principio, pero ahora es una mierda."

"¿Por qué lo empezasteis, Prusia?" preguntó Canadá. Prusia lo miró, pero no respondió, y Canadá se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido indagar. Canadá se quedó en silencio, y luego suspiró: "Supongo que España es el más inteligente de todos nosotros al final."

"Nunca lo habría adivinado." Se rio Prusia, pero luego se puso serio. "A veces desearía ser como él." Confesó Prusia, sorprendiendo a Canadá. "Es tan abierto con sus sentimientos y hace lo que le da la gana sin pensar en las consecuencias…" Prusia se rio, "¡Y lo gracioso es que yo también lo hago! ¡Pero él tiene tanta suerte!"

"A veces desearía poder ser como mi hermano," dijo tranquilamente Canadá, "Es tan confiado y todo el mundo lo escucha… o al menos lo fingen. Me gustaría eso."

"Pero entonces no sabrías quiénes son tus auténticos amigos, ¿no?" dijo Prusia. Canadá lo miró.

"Supongo que tienes razón…"

"Sé que la tengo." Prusia sonrió de lado. Canadá bufó y luego suspiró.

"Bueno, supongo que debería marcharme ya. Ha sido agradable hablar contigo." Dijo Canadá, rascándose nerviosamente y caminando hacia la puerta. Prusia asintió y se quedó donde estaba durante un momento, entonces de repente llamó a Canadá por su nombre.

Canadá lo miró.

"Quedarse en casa es aburrido, Canadá. ¿No te apetece mejor un café?" preguntó Prusia, y el corazón de Canadá dio un vuelco. "Quiero decir… has dicho que no habías tomado café hoy y quiero algo de beber, así que quizás sería asombroso ir a la cafetería juntos. Hay una justo al doblar la esquina y… bueno, Gilbird tiene hambre también, ¡y en este jodido edificio no hay-!"

"Si, por supuesto." Dijo Canadá con una sonrisa. Prusia pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero entonces sonrió ampliamente y le mostró el camino.

Canadá sonrió para sí mismo y lo siguió.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la genial autora Happymood, que muy amablemente me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

Capítulo 11

"Creí que tenías un plan."

"Lo tengo, Romano. ¿No puedes confiar en mí?"

"Si _esa_ …" el labio temblando por el sarcasmo, las manos cerrándose en puños, "…es tu idea de un plan, ¡eres-!" y esa estúpida mirada de cachorrito atravesando su alma fue todo lo que Romano pudo sentir en ese momento.

"¡Romano!"

"Que te den. Me largo." Romano no se marchó. España lo miró esperanzado, con las manos todavía agarrando el móvil de Romano cerca de su pecho, y Romano no pudo hacer nada salvo suspirar, negó con la cabeza y murmuró un suave, débil y apenas perceptible: "maldición".

"¡Genial!" exclamó España con una sonrisa radiante, haciendo a Romano preguntarse sobre la estupidez de España una vez más. Observó cómo España escribía rápidamente, lamiéndose los labios de una forma que no hizo que Romano se sonrojara. "¡Enviado!" exclamó España después de un momento, y le devolvió el teléfono de Romano a su legítimo dueño.

Romano cogió el móvil, sus dedos rozaron ligeramente los de España en su prisa por recuperar su propiedad y dijo:

"Eres consciente de que esta jodida idea no va a funcionar, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué no?" se rio España y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Romano. "Simplemente espera… ahora tendré que… que…" bajó la voz, su cara de repente adoptó un gesto confuso mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Romano más por costumbre que otra cosa porque era perfectamente consciente de lo que pasaba en la mente de España. España se mordió los labios y rio nerviosamente.

"Me olvidé el móvil."

"¡Idiota!" gritó Romano, "¡Canadá va a llegar de un momento a otro!"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!" España palpó su bolsillo trasero una vez más, "Supongo que me lo dejé en la sala de reuniones. ¡Iré y le escribiré a Prusia desde allí!"

"¡Sabía que esto no iba a funcionar! ¡Enviarles un mensaje a Canadá y a Prusia desde nuestros teléfonos para hacer que se encontraran por casualidad! ¡Qué idea tan jodidamente brillante!" Romano frunció el ceño, "Bien. ¡Me largo antes de que Canadá venga y me pregunte por qué le he enviado ese maldito mensaje!"

"¡Oh, por cierto, Romano!" exclamó España antes de que se separaran, "¡He cambiado ligeramente el mensaje del que me dictaste para que pareciera más amistoso!"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir?!" exclamó Romano, pero España ya se había marchado corriendo de vuelta a la sala de reuniones, dejando a Romano con la duda.

/

 _Hola, Canadá! Cómo stás? Espero q stés bien! Necesito hablar vrt prnto pq tngo q hablart d algo muy muy importante! Nos vmos a… las 3 Romano~_

Canadá leyó una vez más el mensaje que Romano le había enviado, sólo para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Se pellizcó sólo por si acaso. Si no lo conociera bien, habría jurado que fue Veneciano y no Romano quien había le enviado ese mensaje.

"Romano debe estar enfermo." Concluyó Canadá al final, temiendo lo peor a cada momento que pasaba. "¡Algo malo debe haberle ocurrido!"

"¿A Romano?" preguntó Prusia centrando su atención en él. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Mira!" Canadá le enseñó el mensaje de Romano, y Prusia lo leyó cuidadosamente antes de echarse a reír. La gente que caminaba por el parque de repente los miró por el repentino ruido, pero Canadá no les prestó atención, eligiendo mirar asombrado a Prusia.

"Ese es España." Explicó Prusia, "Puedo reconocer su firma en cualquier parte."

"Pero es el número de Romano…" Canadá miró a su móvil una vez más. Prusia se rio y luego se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

"Supongo que tendrás que ir y descubrirlo." Dijo Prusia.

"¡Y-!" Canadá hizo por replicar. Prusia sonrió de lado.

"No te preocupes. Yo iré también."

/

Romano ya estaba de camino a la estación de tren cuando su móvil vibró en su bolsillo, avisándole de que alguien le había mandado un mensaje. Levantó una ceja con duda y comprobó el teléfono.

Leyó el mensaje. Una vez. Dos, luego suspiró, tomó un aire profundamente y presionó algunos número. Esperó calmadamente a la respuesta del otro.

"¡Hey, Romano! ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Eres un jodido idiota!" gritó Romano, asustando a los que pasaban, "¡Me mandaste el mensaje a mí en vez de enviárselo a Prusia! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Hola, Prusia, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy, muy importante? ¿Con amor, España?" Romano leyó el texto en voz alta, "¿Qué demonios? ¿ _Con amor, España_?" Gritó Romano, "¿Con amor? ¿A _Prusia_?"

"¡Oh!" dijo España desde el otro lado de la línea, "¿Escribí algo mal?"

"¡Me lo has enviado a mí, gilipollas! gritó Romano, "¿Sigues ahí? ¡Canadá va a pillarte y será mejor que encuentres una buena explicación para el mensaje que _me_ hiciste enviarle! No voy a ir a salvarte el culo, ¡¿entiendes?! ¡Y ya es demasiado tarde para enviarle el mensaje a Prusia!

"No, no! Dijo España, "lo enviaré otra vez. Sólo espera- ¡oh! Hola, Canadá y… ¡Prusia!"

A Romano casi se le cae el móvil de las manos cuando escuchó el cambio del tono de voz de España.

"¿Prusia está ahí?" susurró Romano, pero España ya le había colgado.

Romano apretó los dientes y juró que mataría al español cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

/

Francia vio a Prusia y Canadá sentados juntos en un banco del parque casi por casualidad. Caminaba por el parque para llegar a la estación de tren más pronto que rodeándolo después de una aburrida reunión con otras naciones europeas. Estaba de un humor terrible y en parte culpaba a la molesta bronca de Alemania por ello.

Pero, sobre todo, culpaba a Inglaterra ignorándolo durante la reunión. Inglaterra no lo había mirada, ni siquiera una vez, ni siquiera para discutir o soltarle algo horrible. Ponía a Francia furioso.

Francia estaba impaciente por coger el tren e irse a casa, por una vez contento de que la reunión se hubiera celebrado en la casa de Alemania por la simple razón de que eran vecinos y vivían realmente cerca. Por eso tomó el atajo y caminó apresuradamente, hasta que la característica risa de Prusia lo hizo pararse. No esperaba que Prusia estuviera allí, y se esperaba todavía menos ver a Canadá sentado junto a su amigo albino. Francia sabía que Canadá tenía algunos asuntos que atender con Alemania también, pero verlo allí lo sorprendió igual.

Francia de repente recordó que Prusia no había asistido a la reunión ese día, y sonrió de lado cuando se dio cuenta de que se lo había saltado para salir con Canadá. Francia había estado a punto de ir a saludarlos, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que se suponía que Prusia y Canadá estuvieran juntos de esa manera.

Prusia todavía estaba jugando al juego, ¿verdad?

Francia los observó desde lejos, estudió la forma de la que interactuaban y su estómago se contrajo de manera dolorosa. Cuando Prusia le había confesado que le gustaba Canadá hacía tiempo, Francia nunca hubiera creído que Canadá correspondiera el interés de Prusia. Cuando hicieron esa apuesta meses atrás, Francia había pensado en serio que se habría ganado el corazón de Romano mucho más rápido de lo que España y Prusia lo habrían hecho con Canadá e Inglaterra.

En cierta forma, Francia había ganado. Francia había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Conquistar a Inglaterra había sido mucho más difícil que conquistar a Canadá o Romano. Romano porque siempre había pertenecido a España, y España lo consiguió aunque ese no fuera el trato en primer lugar.

Además, Prusia no podía conquistar a Romano e Inglaterra siempre había sido difícil. Pero había conseguido meterte en la vida de Canadá mucho más pronto de lo que Francia esperaba.

Francia supo en ese momento que Prusia se había olvidado sobre su apuesta al igual que lo había hecho España, y a Francia le molestaba bastante porque no podía soportar la idea de Canadá perteneciendo a Prusia tan pronto.

Era un pensamiento egoísta, uno que sólo un padre sobreprotector podría tener. Francia se rio y se dio cuenta de que Canadá era capaz de defenderse por sí mismo en el caso de que Prusia intentara algo que no le gustara.

Francia reconsideró sus pensamientos y se preguntó si simplemente estaba celoso de ellos en el fondo.

Después de todo, Francia había tenido razón, y el único difícil de conquistar era, de hecho, Inglaterra.

(Todo el mundo podía tener a la persona a la que amaban menos él.)

Justo en ese momento, Prusia y Canadá se levantaron y Francia decidió seguirles.

/

"¿Dónde está Romano?" preguntó entonces Canadá, mientras España se revolvía, buscando una salida.

"Err…" España frunció el ceño, "Supongo que se marchó, ¿por qué?"

"Me envió un mensaje muy raro." Explicó Canadá. Prusia soltó una risilla por detrás de él y España le lanzó una mirada.

"¿En serio?" preguntó España con una sonrisa, y por un momento Canadá se quedó sorprendido por el tono de pura ingenuidad que España había usado. "Se marchó inmediatamente después de la reunión y casi no hablé con él." Añadió España después. Canadá y Prusia compartieron una mirada, pero Prusia negó ligeramente con la cabeza, diciéndole silenciosamente a Canadá que España estaba mintiendo.

"¿Por qué estáis aquí entonces?" preguntó de pronto España alegremente poniendo un brazo alrededor de Prusia y otro alrededor de Canadá. "Sé que tienes que reunirte con Alemania pronto…" dijo España mirando a Canadá, pero entonces centró su atención en Prusia: "…¿pero tú no decías que no te sentías lo suficientemente bien como para dejar la cama hoy? Pensé que te habrías quedado jugando todo el día. ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?" España sonrió de lado y empujó ligeramente a Prusia, "¿Con Canadá?"

"Err…" Prusia fue tomado por sorpresa y miró a Canadá, que también lo miraba. España miró a Canadá entonces y sonrió:

"¡Oh!" dijo España, "¡Ya sé lo que está pasando!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Canadá, su corazón dio un vuelco. España se rio.

"¡Me lo podríais haber dicho sin inventaros tal mentira sobre Romano enviando un mensaje raro!" dijo España, "Os estáis viendo en secreto, ¿tengo razón?"

Canadá se sonrojó, mientras que Prusia se quedó mirando a su amigo con incredulidad.

"Tú enviaste ese mensaje, ¿verdad?" susurró Prusia en la oreja de España. España lo ignoró, sus ojos clavados en la sonrojada cara de Canadá.

"¡Sólo me lo encontré en mi camino hacia aquí!" exclamó Canadá. Prusia levantó una ceja. España se rio.

"No es necesario que me mientas." Dijo España pareciendo realmente feliz, "Está bien. A Prusia siempre le has gustado, Canadá, y estoy feliz de que tú…"

"¡¿Puedes callarte?!" exclamó Prusia tapando la boca de España con sus manos. "¡Estás poniendo a Canadá en una posición difícil!"

España lo miró como disculpándose pero con un tono de alegría en sus ojos que le decía a Prusia que España no había estado hablando sólo para llenar el silencio. España en realidad quería que eso ocurriera.

"¡Tú-!" dijo Prusia.

"Ya sabía que te gustaba, Prusia…" dijo Canadá en ese momento, dejando totalmente desconcertado a Prusia. "Yo…" se sonrojó, "Bueno, en parte lo entendí cuando empezasteis a jugar hace unos meses."

Prusia lo miró y finalmente soltó a España. Prusia se acercó a Canadá y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"¿Eso te molesta?"

Canadá le sonrió a Prusia y abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando algo más captó su atención. Prusia y España miraron para atrás hacia donde Canadá estaba mirando y vieron a Francia observándolos.

"¡Francia!" exclamó Canadá, su corazón latiendo rápido, temeroso de que su ex cuidador hubiera oído su conversación. España y Prusia compartieron una mirada y luego se apartaron un poco, pero fueron inmediatamente detenidos por Francia.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí?" se rio Francia, "Pensé que la reunión acabó hace rato."

"Te podría preguntar lo mismo…" dijo España, sonriendo de forma extraña. Francia se rio:

"Olvidé algunos documentos en la sala de reuniones y vine a recogerlos. ¡Prusia! Pensé que no te sentías bien."

"Oh, sí, no." Se corrigió Prusia, "Yo simplemente estaba… err… me siento mejor ahora y quería quedar con vosotros para ir a beber o algo ahora que estáis libres."

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo Francia, sus ojos en Canadá, "Hoy no puedo, si me lo hubieras dicho antes…"

"¡Qué mal!" sonrió de lado Prusia, "Entonces seremos sólo yo y España, ¡Ya quedaremos en otra ocasión!"

"Por supuesto." Dijo Francia. Prusia miró a Canadá disculpándose y entonces se marchó con España. Cuando los dos se marcharon, Francia se volvió a Canadá una vez más.

"No finjas que esto no era lo que parecía." Se rio Francia. Canadá estaba harto y cansado de que todo el mundo se metiera en su vida privada.

"¿Por qué es tan obvio?" preguntó Canadá y Francia se rio.

/

Una vez fuera Prusia y España compartieron una mirada, luego España se despidió de Prusia agitando la mano antes de que el albino tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle al español lo que estaba pasando.

/

Romano miró su reloj y luego gruñó sonoramente. Sabía que España tendría que coger el tren tarde o temprano y Romano estaba impaciente por tenderle una emboscada y regañarlo. Estaba extremadamente enfadado, y hasta que no viera a España, Romano no quería regresar a casa.

Como si fuera una señal, un jadeante España apareció corriendo por la esquina, y Romano se levantó de un salto de su sitio en el banco y frunció el ceño profundamente. España no notó su presencia al principio pero cuando lo hizo, le sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Lo conseguimos!" exclamó España, no del todo sorprendido de que Romano lo estuviera esperando en la estación de tren. Romano estrechó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" preguntó Romano con reproche, "Me hiciste parecer un auténtico idiota, ¿verdad?"

"No, por supuesto que no, Romano" dijo España, y entonces de repente lo abrazó. "Me alegro de conocerte bien y saber que me esperarías."

"¿D-De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Romano, sonrojándose profundamente con el repentino contacto. España lo soltó despacio y entonces lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Romano?"

Romano levantó la vista hacia España y frunció el ceño intrigado.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué me estás mirando a-así?"

"Quiero pedirte salir." España sonrió entonces, haciendo que los ojos de Romano se abrieran como platos. Romano empezó a temblar pero no apartó las manos de España de un manotazo.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué pasó con Canadá?"

"Eso está resuelto y ahora es sobre nosotros." Dijo España y sonrió. "Resolvamos esto también."

"¿Te has fumado algo?" preguntó Romano entonces Romano quedándose totalmente sorprendido por los ojos de España en él. "¿Resolver qué?"

"Te quiero, Romano." Dijo España, "Terminé este juego enfermizo que empecé con los otros por ti, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo. No con Francia y Prusia encima de mí todo el rato. Te quiero y quiero salir contigo."

"¿Puedes ser menos directo la próxima vez? ¡Lo haces sonar muy mal!" Romano estaba molesto. "¡Sabes que no me gustan esta clase de confesiones! No que quisiera que me lo confesaras de alguna otra forma y seguro que no me importa si…"

"Lo siento, Romano. No he podido evitarlo." Lo cortó España y se rio. Luego tosió y trató de parecer serio: "Te amo. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

"Patético. Simplemente patético." Romano hizo un puchero.

"¡Venga! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?" se quejó España.

"¡Y-Yo-!" Romano se sonrojó, abrió y cerró a boca como un pez fuera del agua y entonces de repente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Maldito seas, ¡no se supone que tengas que decir nada!"

"Bien." España sonrió de felicidad y besó a Romano en los labios.

/

"Antes de que preguntes nada, él me pidió salir primero." Dijo Canadá Francia se rio y negó con la cabeza.

"¡No iba a decir nada!" exclamó, sintiéndose herido. Canadá resopló.

"¿Te molesta?" preguntó Canadá, "Es tu amigo."

"Debo admitir que no me gusta." Dijo Francia. "Es _Prusia_ después de todo."

Canadá se rio.

"Simplemente ocurrió."

"Sé cómo funciona el amor, cariño." Francia sonrió. "Soy el país del amor, ¿no?"

"¿Significa eso que me dejarás en paz y no me molestarás más con tus jueguecitos?" preguntó Canadá, "¡No quiero estar en una posición comprometida ahora que-!" se detuvo, luego miró a Francia otra vez, "Prusia no quiere seguir siendo parte de esto, ¿te das cuenta?"

"¿Me estás diciendo que pare?" preguntó Francia.

"Sabes muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo que hacer." Replicó Canadá, "Deberías decírselo a Inglaterra y acabar con ello."

"¿Decirle qué?" Francia levantó una ceja, Canadá suspiró.

"Decirle por qué empezaste esto y poner fin a vuestros juegos. Ya no seguiré siendo parte de ellos, ni tampoco Prusia. España y Romano lo dejaron hace tiempo. Inglaterra es demasiado cabezota y orgulloso para admitir el fracaso."

Francia miró a Canadá durante un largo y silencioso momento. Canadá lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

"Tú eres igual de cabezota y orgulloso."

Francia no dijo ni mu.

"Inglaterra ni siquiera sabe qué está haciendo." Continuó Canadá, "Él sólo piensa en maneras de hacerte daño, y una vez que sepa que ya no sigo en esto, irá en busca de nuevas víctimas. Probablemente se lance a Estados Unidos, sólo para joderte, y Estados Unidos no está preparado para lidiar con Inglaterra encima de él… otra vez."

"¡Él no haría-!"

"Sabes muy bien que lo hará." Lo interrumpió Canadá. "Habéis peleado durante suficiente tiempo como para saber lo que pasa en la cabeza del otro."

"No sé lo que Inglaterra está pensando, Canadá." Dijo Francia.

"Y aun así eres consciente de que está intentando hacerte daño."

Francia suspiró. Canadá continuó:

"¿Tú también intentas hacerle daño? Al menos dime por qué."

Francia permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato y luego le sonrió:

"No es necesario. Le diré que ganó el juego y será feliz, ¿no? Así no tendrás que decir que soy un cabezota y orgulloso, al mismo nivel que Inglaterra."

"Papá…" Canadá intentó razonar una vez más, "Inglaterra no estará satisfecho sólo con eso."

"Bueno, él no estará satisfecho aunque le diga la verdad, y no voy a hacerlo." Dijo Francia bruscamente. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, y entonces Francia suspiró e hizo por marcharse.

"Alemania llegará tarde o temprano para hablar contigo." Dijo Francia, "Supongo que debería irme."

"Vale." Susurró Canadá y se echó sobre la pared de detrás de él. Francia lo miró, sonrió y dio un paso hacia los ascensores cuando de repente las puertas se abrieron.

"¿Inglaterra?"

Inglaterra los miró a ambos, sorprendido, y luego le lanzó una mirada a Alemania que estaba detrás de él.

"Oh, Canadá, ya estás aquí." Dijo Alemania, inconsciente de la tensión que de pronto inundaba la habitación. "Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado."

"Para nada." Dijo Canadá y luego miró a Francia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Inglaterra, "¿No te habías ido?"

"Quiero preguntarte lo mismo."

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia." Dijo Inglaterra. "Pero si te hace sentir mejor, tenía algún papeleo que resolver con Alemania."

"¿Por qué eso me haría sentir mejor?" se burló Francia, "No me importa lo que hagas con otras naciones."

"Por supuesto que no." Inglaterra levantó una ceja. La mirada estaba tan llena de sarcasmo que hizo hervir la sangre de Francia. Trató de pensar en Canadá y en su conversación de antes, pero todo su deseo de acabar con aquella locura ahí y decirle a Inglaterra que parara, desapareció al mirar fijamente los ojos verdes de Inglaterra.

El corazón de Francia se aceleró y de pronto agarró la muñeca de Inglaterra, un impulso que ni él mismo podía explicar. El pulso de Inglaterra se volvía loco bajo sus dedos.

Francia sonrió de lado, y entonces recordó que Canadá estaba mirándolos.

"Intentad no mataros el uno al otro mientras salís." Dijo entonces Alemania, suspirando y masajeándose las sienes. "Por favor, Canadá, si me sigues." Añadió y pasó al interior de una de las salas.

"Sí, voy." Dijo Canadá, pero le echó una mirada a Inglaterra y a Francia una vez más. Se encontró con los ojos de Francia por un momento, y a continuación miró a Inglaterra otra vez. El ceño fruncido de Inglaterra era profundo, sus ojos brillantes y su muñeca estaba quemando los dedos de Francia.

"Inglaterra, yo-" dijo Francia, tragándose su orgullo y percibió que Canadá sonreía imperceptiblemente por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Inglaterra. Su voz era ronca, y Francia se dio cuenta de repente que habían llegado al punto donde sólo había dos salidas. Una de ellas era rendirse a ese extraño impulso que había vuelto loco a Francia todo este tiempo; la otra era hacer algo extremadamente estúpido.

Por muy seductora que fuera la primera, Francia no podía soportar ser el primero en humillarse.

Francia de pronto soltó el brazo de Inglaterra y rápidamente se movió hacia donde estaba Canadá. Le pidió al otro que lo perdonaran en su cabeza, y de repente se inclinó y besó a Canadá en los labios, más un roce de piel con piel que otra cosa, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Inglaterra soltara un grito por detrás de él.

"Te veo luego, Canadá." Dijo Francia.

Canadá lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y decepcionado. A continuación, sin una palabra, los dejó y fue donde Alemania lo estaba esperando. La puerta se cerró con un portazo detrás de él, lo suficiente fuerte para cubrir el sonido de un puño contra huesos.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la genial autora Happymood, que muy amablemente me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Aunque la nariz le sangrara abundantemente, Francia no podía evitar sentirse un poco satisfecho cuando vio la forma de la que Inglaterra lo estaba mirando. Las manos de Inglaterra seguían cerradas en puños cuando Francia se volvió a mirarlo después de que Inglaterra le diera el puñetazo.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" preguntó entonces Inglaterra, entrecerrando los ojos y con sus temblando ligeramente. Francia se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para responder. Se limpió la nariz en su camisa y comprobó su curva con la punta de los dedos. Esto pareció irritar a Inglaterra todavía más y el británico pataleó el suelo como un niño pequeño.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" preguntó otra vez, esta vez un poco más cabreado.

"No veo dónde está el problema, Inglaterra." Dijo Francia, tratando de sonar indiferente al respecto pero deseando al mismo tiempo gritarle a Inglaterra.

"¡Has besado a Canadá!" gritó Inglaterra, deseando permanecer calmado porque sabía que a Francia le gustaba molestarlo pero falló miserablemente.

"¡Eso no fue nada comparado al beso que tú le diste a España!" exclamó Francia entonces, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando pronunció las palabras. Inglaterra fue cogido por sorpresa con eso y se quedó mirando a Francia durante un largo rato, parpadeando estúpidamente.

"¿Hiciste _eso_ sólo por venganza?" preguntó Inglaterra. "¡Idiota! ¡El beso con España no significó nada!"

"Bueno, en ese caso, ¿por qué hacerlo?" atacó Francia. Inglaterra lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡Porque me obligaste a ello!" gritó Inglaterra, "¡Tú! ¡Con todos esos ridículos juegos y todo el maldito coqueteo!"

"Si hubieras permanecido en calma y hubieras ignorado los horribles coqueteos de Prusia como supuse que harías, ¡todo habría acabado ya!" escupió Francia, tirando por la ventana todas sus buenas intenciones de mantener la calma y actuar inocente. Inglaterra abrió los ojos como platos, y Francia se dejó arrastrar a ese inmenso verde durante una décima de segundo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Inglaterra, sarcástico, "Si me hubiera quedado en calma, ¿qué habría pasado?"

Francia debería haber pensado mejor la respuesta, pero la frustración era mucha y decir la verdad era mucho más fácil que inventar otra mentira. La manera de la que Inglaterra lo estaba mirando estaba volviendo loco a Francia. Quería hacerle daño.

"¡Porque entonces yo habría ganado la apuesta!" exclamó Francia sin pensárselo dos veces. Se arrepintió de su elección un momento después. Inglaterra abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua y luego escupió entre dientes:

"¿Eso era todo? ¿Coqueteasteis con nosotros por una maldita _apuesta_?" preguntó Inglaterra, furioso, "¿En qué demonios estabais pensando?"

"Bueno, ¿y en qué estabais pensando vosotros cuando también coqueteasteis con nosotros?" replicó Francia, "¿Eso no fue desconsiderado? ¡Si nos hubierais ignorado-!"

"¿Eres idiota?" preguntó Inglaterra ignorándole, su voz sonaba un poco histérica, "¿Estabais dispuestos a jugar con mis- quiero decir, nuestro sentimientos por una _apuesta_?"

Francia lanzó una mirada a la puerta cerrada detrás de él donde Alemania y Canadá estaban teniendo una reunión. Esperaba que Canadá no hubiera oído nada, pero no queriendo arriesgarse más, agarró el brazo de Inglaterra y lo condujo hacia los ascensores. Inglaterra intentó liberarse, arañó y resopló, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron entró sin mucha presión.

"¡No estábamos jugando con los sentimientos de nadie!" gritó Francia. Inglaterra lo miró incrédulo.

"¡Dejaste que Prusia y España flirtearan conmigo!" exclamó Inglaterra, "¡Coqueteaste con Romano! ¡Besaste a Canadá! ¿Qué demonios creías que debíamos hacer? ¿Estar felices por ello?"

"¡Sabía que tú nunca te habrías enamorado de Prusia y España!" replicó Francia.

"¿Cuál era el objetivo de tu enfermizo juego?" preguntó Inglaterra enfadado. "¿Y si Romano se hubiera enamorado de ti? ¿Y si Canadá se hubiera enamorado de España? ¿Y si-?"

Las puertas se abrieron justo en ese momento e Inglaterra se calló y se largó enfadado. Francia lo siguió.

"¿Me estás diciendo que te enamoraste de España? ¿Por eso lo besaste?" siguió presionando Francia. Inglaterra se volvió bruscamente hacia él una vez más.

"¡¿Te crees que no sé lo que estás intentando que diga?!" escupió Inglaterra. "¡Porque por nada del mundo lo haré! ¡Vosotros tres sois unos bastardos! ¿Qué demonios estabais pensando? Coqueteasteis con nosotros y esperabais que uno de nosotros se enamorara de vosotros. ¿Esa es tu idea de no jugar con nuestros sentimientos?"

Francia no tenía nada con lo que contraatacar. Inglaterra dejó que el orgullo por conseguir callar a Francia lo abrumara por un segundo antes de continuar:

"No les diré nada a Romano y Canadá." Dijo Inglaterra, sorprendiendo totalmente a Francia.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Francia, entrecerrando los ojos, "Estoy seguro de que te sentirás genial cuando vuelvas a Canadá en mi contra."

"¡No lo haré porque Romano y Canadá son mis ami-!" Inglaterra se detuvo, la palabra que quería utilizar murió en sus labios. El repentino pensamiento de que Romano y Canadá se habían convertido en sus amigos lo sorprendió. Inglaterra negó con la cabeza, decidió pensar razonadamente y continuó: "No quiero bajar hasta tu mismo nivel." Afirmó Inglaterra finalmente, "No quiero interferir con las relaciones de Romano y Canadá."

"Si eso te hace sentir mejor contigo mismo, bien." Dijo Francia. "Pero eso no significa que seas mejor que cualquiera de nosotros."

Inglaterra se rio.

"¿No?" Inglaterra preguntó divertido. "¿Tú haces apuestas con las emociones de la gente y todavía crees que eres mejor que _yo_?"

"Por supuesto, porque nos devolviste el coqueteo." Continuó Francia, y la risa de Inglaterra murió en su garganta en un instante. Francia de repente se sintió poderoso. Dio un paso adelante. "Jugaste con los sentimientos de tus amigos también, ¿recuerdas? Los utilizaste…" Francia sonrió con la manera de la que Inglaterra parecía nervioso de repente, "… para llegar a mí."

"Yo no hice tal cosa." Afirmó Inglaterra pero su voz era un poco insegura. Francia lo notó y sonrió de lado.

"He vivido bastante para entender quién mueve los hilos en un juego." Dijo Francia. "Puede que lo empezáramos todo porque estábamos borrachos y no sabíamos qué hacer, pero fuiste _tú_ el que siguió jugando en lugar de ponerle fin a ello de una vez por todas."

"Quería saber la razón que había detrás." Intentó defenderse Inglaterra. Francia se rio.

"Bien, y ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué has ganado?"

Inglaterra lo miró durante un largo momento, su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho.

"¿Qué ganaste _tú_?" preguntó Inglaterra. Francia se puso serio de repente. ¿Qué querías lograr?" continuó Inglaterra.

"¡Yo-!" comenzó Francia, pero Inglaterra lo detuvo una vez más.

"¿Querías demostrarles a los otros que todo el mundo te quiere?" dijo Inglaterra, su voz sonaba un poco enfadada pero sobre todo curiosa. Francia no habló, así que Inglaterra lo siguió presionando:

"¿Querías que Romano fuera tu amante? ¿Querías a Canadá? ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso lo besaste ahora mismo?"

"No." Respondió Francia de inmediato pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para seguir hablando. Los labios de Inglaterra se convirtieron en una fina línea.

"Eres un bastardo." Susurró Inglaterra y golpeó a Francia en el pecho. Francia dio un paso atrás e Inglaterra encontró su oportunidad para escapar.

/

Canadá lo había oído todo, al igual que Alemania. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, Alemania prefirió no interferir en los asuntos de otras personas si podía evitarlo y fingió que no había escuchado nada. Canadá le sonrió disculpándose; Alemania simplemente continuó su reunión con él como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Desafortunadamente Canadá no podía volver a concentrarse.

Una apuesta. Esos tres eran increíbles. Lo habían empezado todo por una estúpida apuesta. Canadá debería haber sabido mejor cómo enfadarse con ellos, pero no podía evitar sentir sólo un poco de resentimiento hacia ellos. Sin embargo, no esperaba menos de Francia. La nación haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mano para hacer miserable a Inglaterra. Canadá no podía culpar tampoco a Inglaterra, ya que le seguía el juego a Francia en cada ocasión que tenía para derrotarle.

No esperaba menos de Prusia tampoco. El hecho de que quisiera ser un ganador lo echaba a perder. De España no tenía nada que decir, después de todo había sido el primero en echarse atrás.

Aun así.

Canadá suspiró.

Al menos se había acabado y todo había salido bien. Con ese pensamiento en mente, todas las imágenes de romperle el espinazo al famoso Bad Touch Trio con su palo de hockey se desvanecieron. Canadá mantendría la boca cerrada, aunque le doliera hacerlo.

Si Romano lo supiera, nunca perdonaría a España. Además, Canadá estaba bastante feliz de que Prusia quisiera una relación con él ahora. Si Prusia supiera que Canadá estaba al tanto de la auténtica razón de sus coqueteos, el orgullo de Prusia tomaría el control y no volvería a mirar a la cara a Canadá nunca más. Contarlo sería la elección equivocada.

Canadá forzó sus oídos con esperanza de escuchar a Inglaterra o Francia gritarse el uno al otro. Ningún sonido llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta y Canadá supuso que esos dos se habrían marchado a pelear a otro sitio.

Canadá sabía que al final que se iría cada uno por su lado sin llegar a la raíz del problema. Sabía que dejándolos solos la historia no acabaría nunca.

Canadá quería seguir saliendo con Prusia sin preocuparse por ningún extraño movimiento que hicieran Inglaterra o Francia con él (o con cualquier otro) sólo para fastidiarse el uno al otro. Temía que Inglaterra tomara medidas drásticas para hacer que Francia se arrepintiera de haberle contado lo de la apuesta.

Considerándolo todo, Canadá pensó que quizás atar a Francia e Inglaterra juntos en un armario no era tan mala idea como sonaba. Era cliché, de mal gusto y algo que sólo Estados Unidos haría, pero, en ese punto, Canadá estaba preparado para todo.

/

"No quiero tener nada que ver con ello." Afirmó Romano. "No me importa si Inglaterra se arrastra y muere. Quiero irme a mi jodida casa."

"¿Y si Inglaterra te pude hacer algo que odies para poner celoso a Francia?" preguntó entonces Canadá. "Para ellos el juego no ha terminado."

"Siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si los dejamos a solas en un espacio cerrado…" dijo Prusia. "Apuesto a que será jodidamente divertido."

"Creo que la expresión es 'el infierno se desencadenaría'" dijo España.

"Oh, ¿a quién le importa cómo demonios se dice?" exclamó Romano. "¡Maldita sea!" añadió después.

"La manera de la que Inglaterra y Francia se están ignorando el uno al otro estos últimos cuatro días es… amenazadora, por decir algo." Intentó razonar Canadá, "¿No tenéis la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar pronto?"

"Francia se va a hacer daño al final, ¿verdad?" dijo España con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

"Probablemente Inglaterra también…" dijo Prusia entonces. Los ojos de Romano pasaron de uno a otro y luego miró a Canadá a los ojos.

"Bien." Espetó Romano entonces. "Pero si Inglaterra o Francia descubren que yo era parte de esto y quieren matarme, ¡tendréis que protegerme con vuestras malditas vidas!"

"¡Oh, no te preocupes!" sonrió España, "¡Inglaterra y Francia estarán demasiado ocupados para preocuparse por ti!"

Romano le dio una patada en la espinilla, pero no pudo ocultar el hecho de que de alguna manera estaba aliviado con eso.

/

Inglaterra estaba contento de no haber tenido que hablar con Francia. No ahora que pudo regresar a su encantadora vida sin preocuparse por Prusia o España tratando de coquetear con él. Ignoró a Francia en cada oportunidad que tuvo, y Francia hizo lo mismo con él. Después de todo, era mejor si no intercambiaban palabras.

Inglaterra seguía furioso con él. Había sido mejor cuando podía especular sobre qué provocó que los tres idiotas flirtearan con ellos sin saber la auténtica razón que había detrás. Saber que Francia lo había utilizado de esa forma por una apuesta lo irritaba.

Si Francia se atreviera a hablar con él, Inglaterra no sabía lo que haría. Empezar una guerra no era una opción.

Cuando tenían una reunión, se mirarían el uno al otro desde lejos cuando pensaran que el otro no estaba mirando. Si Inglaterra tenía que pasar por delante de la casa de Francia para llegar a otro país europeo, Francia fingiría no verlo.

Inglaterra había estado tan cerca de dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto. Le molestaba que Francia no se hubiera explicado.

Por otro lado, Francia no veía ninguna razón para explicarse a Inglaterra. Él y sus amigos hicieron una apuesta sobre algo estúpido, donde todo el mundo sabía que sólo tenían algo que perder, y Francia había seguido jugando sólo porque Inglaterra había comenzado a contraatacar.

Ver los brazos de Inglaterra rodear a España, Prusia o incluso Canadá hizo que a Francia le hirviera la sangre.

Por supuesto, no había razón para decírselo.

/

De modo que fue una sorpresa cuando un día, el duodécimo después de su pequeña disputa para ser exactos, se encontraron en una situación comprometedora. Ni Inglaterra ni Francia se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurrió hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Francia había estado hablando con España cuando, de repente, su mediterráneo amigo dijo que necesitaba ir al baño y que lo esperara. Inglaterra estaba escuchando las quejas de Romano cuando el sur italiano declaró que estaba harto y cansado de hablar con él y huyó.

Inglaterra lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, y luego se dio la vuelta con una molesta visión a su derecha, donde se vio cara a cara con Francia. Francia, que estaba esperando a España, levantó la vista con una sonrisa pensando que era su amigo y sus labios formaron una desagradable mueca inmediatamente después.

Demasiado centrados el uno en el otro, no se percataron de Canadá pasando junto a ellos y abriendo una puerta. Apenas tuvieron un segundo para darse cuenta de que Prusia se había acercado a ellos y los empujó dentro de la pequeña habitación con todas sus fuerzas.

Nadie escuchó las quejas de Francia e Inglaterra. El pestillo de la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y se quedaron en la oscuridad.

Era cliché, de mal gusto y algo que sólo Estados Unidos haría, pero, curiosamente, funcionó.

/

"¡Espero que esto no sea idea tuya!" exclamó Inglaterra sentándose en el suelo, mientras Francia intentaba abrir la puerta por enésima vez. Francia dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró.

"¿Por qué querría quedarme encerrado en un armario contigo, _mon cher_?" preguntó Francia, sus últimas dos palabras llenas de sarcasmo. Inglaterra lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

"No lo sé." Respondió Inglaterra. "¡Tú eres el pervertido aquí! De hecho, ¡estoy seguro de que empezaste vuestra estúpida apuesta sólo para llevar a la cama a alguno de nosotros!"

"Créeme." Francia resopló, "Nunca, jamás querría pasar la noche contigo. Ni siquiera por una apuesta."

"Me alegro." Dijo Inglaterra, "¡Porque nunca, jamás te dejaría!"

"Sí, por supuesto." Espetó Francia. "De lo contrario habrías coqueteado con Prusia o besado a España sólo para mostrar que te importa."

"¡No hice eso porque quisiera ponerte celoso!" exclamó Inglaterra entonces levantándose otra vez. Francia se volvió a mirarlo.

"Curiosamente, ¡así es como me sentía!" gritó Francia. Inglaterra bufó.

"¿Oh, sí? ¡No lo parecía cuando besaste a Canadá!"

"¡No lo besé! ¡Nuestros labios apenas se rozaron!" replicó Francia, "Tú, en cambio, parecía que disfrutabas un montón sentándote en el regazo de España."

"¡De hecho, sí!" gritó Inglaterra, "¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?"

"¡Oh, maravillosamente! Porque eso significa que no estás interesado en mí sexualmente y que puedo dormir sin temer que me asaltes en mitad de la noche."

"¡Como si yo fuera a hacer eso!" espetó Inglaterra. "¡Como si yo quisiera tocar tu feo cuerpo!"

"¡Apuesto a que lo disfrutaste inmensamente cuando me desnudaste y me dejaste delante de la casa de Rusia!" exclamó Francia, "Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste mirándome antes de que me tiraras allí?"

"¡Ni siquiera un segundo!" replicó Inglaterra. "¡No disfruté ni un minuto de estos últimos meses desde que tú empezaste este maldito juego!"

"¡Entonces no deberías haber jugado!" exclamó Francia.

"¿Y dejarte flirtear con Romano o Canadá?" preguntó Inglaterra, sorprendido. "¡Nunca!"

"Oh, por supuesto. Olvidé que eras un bastardo posesivo."

"¡Y mejor que no lo olvides, gilipollas!" gritó Inglaterra.

"¡Entonces no te atrevas a tocar o besar a España, Canadá o Prusia nunca más!" exclamó Francia, "¡Eres mío!"

"¡No lo soy!" gritó Inglaterra. "¡No lo soy!" y entonces se sentó en el suelo con la espalda vuelta hacia Francia. Francia hizo lo mismo y no hablaron hasta que un tímido Canadá abrió la puerta cuatro horas después para ver si seguían vivos o no.

/

"No funcionó." Suspiró Canadá cuando Francia e Inglaterra regresaron a casa, furiosos e irritados, una hora después.

"Lo sabía." Dijo Romano, pareciendo engreído. "Vamos, España. Vamos a casa."

España cogió la mano de Romano y miró disculpándose a Canadá.

"Al menos lo intentamos." Dijo, sonriéndole, y siguió a Romano fuera.

"No te preocupes, Canadá. Esos dos son demasiado cabezotas y puede que nunca se den cuenta de lo que hay entre ellos." Dijo Prusia con una sonrisa y puso una mano alrededor de los hombros de Canadá.

"Supongo…" susurró Canadá. "De verdad quería que dejaran de intentar herirse el uno al otro."

"Para que lo sepas, hubo un momento en el que pensé que había funcionado también." Dijo Prusia, "Incluso Romano parecía esperanzado durante un segundo cuando habló con Inglaterra antes, pero es demasiado cabezota para admitirlo. Seguro que los está maldiciendo ahora mismo."

"¿Entonces no hay ninguna esperanza?" preguntó Canadá. Prusia se encogió de hombros.

"¿Deberíamos irnos y comer algunas tortitas?" preguntó entonces Prusia. Canadá suspiró.

"Sí… ¿por qué no?"

/

Más tarde esa noche, Inglaterra se encontró a sí mismo observando a través del Canal. Francia lo vio. Inglaterra se quedó mirándolo. Francia lo miró también. Inglaterra esperó.

Media hora después Francia había cruzado el Canal y sin pedir permiso se inclinó y besó a Inglaterra directamente en los labios.

Francia amaba el sabor de Inglaterra en su boca.

A Inglaterra le gustaba la manera de la que los dedos de Francia se enredaban en su pelo.

No que ninguno lo fuera a admitir.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la genial autora Happymood, que muy amablemente me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

Capítulo 13

El corazón de Romano estaba a punto de romperse.

No era la primera vez, en serio, pero la manera de la que España lo miraba era demasiado para soportarlo. Tampoco era la primera vez de España mirándolo así, pero era la primera vez que Romano por fin se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado y que no estaba todo en su cabeza.

Los ojos de España estaban sobre él durante el almuerzo con su hermano y Alemania. Los cuatro discutirían, pelearían, harían las paces y se reirían (de Romano, el sur italiano estaba seguro), pero España siempre volvería su mirada hacia él, casi acariciándolo sin ni siquiera tocarlo.

Lo peor de todo fue que Veneciano se dio cuenta.

De todas las veces que Veneciano estaría mucho mejor en su propio mundo para ver qué estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, su hermano encontró justo _esa_ oportunidad para mirarlo con un brillo de sabiduría en sus ojos y una maliciosa sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Romano le echó una mirada, pero Italia del Norte simplemente sonrió como si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo.

Si Romano no hacía nada, estaba seguro de que su hermano diría algo extremadamente vergonzoso en voz alta, y, lo peor de todo, delante de Alemania, que en ese momento estaba hablando con España. España se rio y respondió a todas las preguntas de Alemania, pero entonces, por debajo de la mesa, buscó los dedos de Romano. Romano sería mucho más que cobarde para no apretar su agarre alrededor de esa mano.

"Así que, España…" dijo de repente el Norte de Italia, y Romano le echó una mirada, apretando imperceptiblemente la mano de España en el proceso. España y Alemania volvieron sus cabezas hacia Veneciano, y antes de que su hermano pudiera continuar su (lo sabía) estúpida pregunta, Romano le dio una fuerte patada por debajo de la mesa.

Veneciano dejó escapar un grito, y, como si lo supieran, Alemania y España miraron a Romano inmediatamente después. España parecía divertido, y el sonrojo de Romano se intensificó bajo la mirada del otro.

"Romano." Dijo entonces Alemania, "¡Has-!"

"¡Quizás deberíamos irnos!" dijo España entonces, soltando la mano de Romano y levantándose. Romano y Veneciano lo miraron con caras igualmente confusas durante un momento, antes de que Romano se levantara inmediatamente también. "La cena fue increíble como siempre, pero tenemos un largo camino por delante y probablemente deberíamos irnos yendo." Añadió España con una gran sonrisa.

Alemania se levantó también sin percatarse de las miradas que Italia y Romano se estaban mandando el uno al otro.

"Oh, si ese es el caso." Dijo Alemania siendo un buen anfitrión en la propia casa de Italia. Veneciano hizo un puchero, pero no se atrevió a protestar. Romano abrió la boca, dispuesto a replicar algo desagradable sobre Alemania queriendo que se fueran porque quería pasar algo de "tiempo de calidad" con su hermano. Pero España agarró su mano una vez más, acallándole antes de que pudiera dejar salir sus pensamientos.

Romano lo miró. Los ojos de España eran tan verdes que le hicieron olvidar por un momento dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. El hecho de que Alemania e Italia los estuvieran mirando ya no importaba. El corazón de Romano dio un vuelco. España sonrió, y Romano luchó contra el impulso de besarlo.

"¡S-Sí! ¡Maldición!" exclamó Romano entonces, volviéndose para echarle una mirada a Alemania pero queriendo mirar a España otra vez. "¡Estoy harto y cansado de vuestra maldita compañía! La próxima vez que me invites, _querido hermano_ …" dijo Romano volviéndose a Veneciano, "… ¡asegúrate de que ese cabeza de patata no se apunte!"

Veneciano levantó una ceja. Romano tragó saliva, sabiendo muy bien lo que Veneciano iba a decir a continuación, y empujó a España hacia el exterior.

"¡Buenas jodidas noches!" gritó Romano y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Romano no esperó que España lo siguiera y echó a correr hasta que se sintió a una distancia segura de la casa de su hermano. Fue sólo cuando se detuvo para coger aire que se acordó de que se suponía que España estaba con él.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" dijo España entonces cuando Romano volvió la cabeza para ver si la nación más mayor lo había seguido. España le sonreía divertido, y de repente puso una mano sobre el hombro de Romano como para evitar que saliera corriendo otra vez. España jadeaba ligeramente, y Romano empezó a temblar bajo el tacto del otro.

Era demasiado para él.

"Odio a Alemania." Dijo entonces, sólo por decir algo, mientras España lo miraba y se acercaba.

Romano nunca se acostumbraría a España así. De pronto recordó cuando conoció a España, todos esos años llorando por el regreso del otro después de marcharse a una misión. Romano sintió una ola de celos cuando de repente recordó el coqueteo de España con Canadá e Inglaterra, el dolor de ver al otro mirando a todo el mundo salvo a él.

Sólo para darse cuenta de que Romano había estado en el corazón de España todo el tiempo.

Romano podía ver la mirada en los ojos de España.

Había sido estúpido por no darse cuenta antes.

"¿Qué?" preguntó de pronto España, confuso. "¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

Romano se sonrojó.

"¡S-Sí! ¡Eres feo!"

España simplemente sonrió. Romano desvió la mirada.

"Y-Yo…" Romano negó con la cabeza y se abofeteó mentalmente. España era suyo ahora. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Suyo. Le gustaba esa palabra.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó España. Romano se encogió de hombros, tratando de recuperar su poderío y besó al otro en los labios. Las manos de España estuvieron inmediatamente sobre él, y Romano no quería dejarlo ir nunca.

"Vamos a casa." Dijo Romano cuando se separaron, sin querer realmente salir del abrazo de España. España tampoco parecía demasiado interesado, de modo que permanecieron así durante un rato antes de que recordaran que ahora podían quedarse así cada vez que quisieran.

/

Francia no podía dejar de sonreír mientras que Inglaterra fruncía el ceño al otro lado de la mesa.

"Lo que ocurrió hace unos días no te da derecho de venir a mi casa cada vez que te apetezca." Dijo Inglaterra mirándolo fijamente, su mano sosteniendo una taza de té vacía sólo por hacer algo. Francia levantó la nariz.

"Entonces tienes todos los derechos para echarme." Dijo Francia burlonamente. Inglaterra lo observó durante un buen rato y entonces empezó a reírse, sin venir a cuento, como si lo que Francia hubiera dicho fuera ridículo. Francia sintió que sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y miró a Inglaterra otra vez.

"Deja de mirarme así." Señaló Inglaterra, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mostrarse serio otra vez pero fallando miserablemente. Francia levantó una ceja.

"¿Así cómo?"

"Como si yo fuera la persona más importante de la Tierra." Dijo Inglaterra. Francia resopló.

"Apuesto que te gusta." Replicó Francia. Inglaterra no dijo nada. "Pero sólo estás diciendo eso porque todavía sigues enfadado conmigo."

"Siempre estoy enfadado contigo." Dijo Inglaterra después de un momento de silencio. Francia se quedó mirándolo y se levantó despacio. "Serás mi muerte." Añadió Inglaterra, observando cada movimiento de Francia.

"¿No era eso lo que intentábamos perseguir todos estos años?" dijo Francia acercándose a donde estaba sentado Inglaterra. La nación de ojos verdes no se movió, pero Francia no pudo evitar notar que el agarre a la taza de té se había relajado ligeramente.

"Hoy en día encuentras maneras realmente estúpidas para matarme." Dijo Inglaterra levantando la cabeza. Francia murmuró y se inclinó un poco, lo bastante cerca como para sentir la suave respiración del otro sobre su piel.

"Ya tuvimos esa discusión." Dijo Francia. Inglaterra se quedó mirándolo. "No estaba intentando matarte con esa apuesta."

La mano de Inglaterra se movió y casualmente agarró la camisa del otro.

"Sólo quería hacerte daño. Como siempre." Dijo Francia moviéndose un poco cuando Inglaterra se puso en pie para estar al mismo nivel que Francia. "¿Por qué sigues sacando eso?" preguntó entonces, sintiendo la garganta seca.

"Porque me gusta escuchar tus disculpas." Dijo Inglaterra, su frente presionando la de Francia. Francia cerró los ojos un segundo y entonces miró la cara de Inglaterra otra vez.

"Nunca he dicho que lo sintiera." Replicó Francia, moviendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura del otro. Inglaterra sonrió de lado. Sus torsos apenas estaban presionados el uno contra el otro. "Me gusta cómo encuentro más formas divertidas de hacerte daño."

Los ojos de Inglaterra estaban sobre los suyos. Francia recorrió con un dedo la mandíbula del otro, sintiendo cicatrices invisibles que él había tallado en la piel del otro. Era fascinante lo mucho que había deseado esto.

"Debería haberlo intentado antes." Añadió Francia después de reflexionarlo. Todas las veces que habían luchado el uno contra el otro, todas las veces que sus manos se habían encontrado en la garganta del otro, todas las veces que habían hecho llorar al otro y se sentían poderosos por ello no eran nada comparado con lo que Francia sentía ahora.

Ya no podía mantener sus manos lejos de Inglaterra, y el hecho de que a Inglaterra no le importara y se rindiera a sus propios instintos hacían que Francia se alegrara de haber aceptado esa estúpida apuesta en primer lugar. Inglaterra seguía sonriendo de lado, como si supiera exactamente cómo hacía sentirse a Francia. Francia no conseguiría aguantarse mucho, e Inglaterra lo sabía.

Inglaterra seguía enfadado con él, pero parecía que el hecho de que tuviera cierto poder que nunca se había atrevido a descubrir antes sobre Francia hacía que el británico se olvidara de lo ocurrido en los últimos meses.

"No te vas a lanzar a Canadá o Romano otra vez, ¿verdad?" preguntó Inglaterra entonces, una pregunta que se había estado haciendo por enésima vez. Francia gruñó molesto, y la sonrisa de Inglaterra se ensanchó. Inglaterra no estaba preguntando por confirmación, ni porque estuviera celoso o inseguro. El británico simplemente le estaba molestando, Francia lo sabía. "¿Preferirías besar a Canadá ahora?" preguntó después Inglaterra, casi retándole a responder.

Francia le lanzó una mirada. Inglaterra se lo iba a restregar eternamente, aunque Francia tuviera su propia ristra de chantajes que hacer contra Inglaterra. Esta vez, sin embargo, no quería empezar otra discusión. Las discusiones eran lo que Inglaterra usaba para no mostrar sus sentimientos.

Esta vez Francia no le dejaría.

"Te quiero." Dijo Francia de repente. Inglaterra ni siquiera parecía sorprendido. Las palabras salieron de su boca de forma natural aunque nunca antes se las hubiera dicho a Inglaterra. Francia esperó la reacción del otro.

"Dilo otra vez." Ordenó Inglaterra, pero Francia no le hizo caso. Se inclinó y besó a Inglaterra en los labios. Inglaterra abrió la boca dejando que Francia entrara.

"Sal conmigo." Susurró Francia entre besos. Inglaterra no respondió, pero Francia sintió el ligero asentimiento contra sus labios.

/

La primera vez que Prusia besó a Canadá fue en mitad del visionado de una película.

Canadá había estaba intentado con dificultad prestar atención a la trama mientras Prusia se echaba en el sofá de la nación más joven con la cabeza en el regazo de Canadá. Pero Prusia de pronto pensó que la película era un poco aburrida, agarró la cara del otro y se dirigió hacia él para besarlo.

Canadá debería haber esperado el comportamiento impulsivo de Prusia, pero no pudo evitar gritar un poco cuando el albino capturó sus labios con los suyos. A Canadá no le importó realmente, y le alegraba que después de ese beso siguiera otro, luego otro y luego otro.

Prusia podía ser bastante posesivo, Canadá se dio cuenta después de un tiempo. Especialmente cuando parecía que a Alemania se le escapó que había visto a Francia besar a Canadá en los labios una vez y Prusia fue y le dio un puñetazo a Francia directamente en el ojo. Prusia le había soltado entonces todo el pastel a Canadá, contándole todo sobre la apuesta y lo mucho que lo sentía por haberle engañado así.

Canadá estaba un poco furioso al principio, pero luego decidió que arruinar su reciente relación con Prusia no merecía la pena. Prusia había sido un honesto, y a Canadá le gustaba eso en una nación.

Cuando preguntó:

"¿Desde cuándo has estado interesado en mí?"

Prusia había respondido:

"¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando estaba entrenando a Estados Unidos y te pregunté si te querías unir?"

Canadá encontró muy dulce que se hubieran enamorado al mismo tiempo. No parecía que estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro para nada. Sus personalidades eran muy diferentes, pero por el momento funcionaba.

Era extraño cómo todo empezó con una estúpida apuesta y terminó funcionando perfectamente a su favor. A Canadá incluso le gustaba el hecho de que ahora, cada vez que se encontraba con Romano o Inglaterra por el camino, le saludaran inmediatamente. Inglaterra lo invitó a salir por ahí algunas veces, mientras que Romano era mucho más tímido al respecto y sólo insinuaba que estaría feliz de verlo más a menudo. Las implicaciones estaban tan escondidas que si Canadá no hubiera aprendido a leer a Romano entrelíneas nunca habría entendido lo que la nación más mayor estaba intentando.

Canadá, sin embargo, no creía que aceptaría la oferta por el momento ya que Romano estaba ocupado tratando de cambiar la relación que tenía con España de una relación te-quiero-pero-no-te-lo-diré a una más romántica. Ir con Inglaterra era bastante imposible también ya que el otro estaba normalmente con Francia esos días.

De modo que Canadá disfrutaba de su tiempo con Prusia, especialmente ahora que sus ex cuidadores estaban demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro para entrometerse en sus relaciones.

Canadá amaba cada momento. Prusia no usaba horribles piropos con él, lo trataba con seriedad y le gustaba mucho besar. Canadá nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con otra persona antes.

"¿Deberíamos salir esta noche? Estoy bastante aburrido de escuchar a Alemania todo el día…"

"Sí."

O comer bocadillos sentados en la hierba cuando hacía sol.

O escuchar la característica risa del otro.

O levantarse para encontrar a Prusia trasteando en sus armaritos buscando una taza limpia que usar.

O simplemente agarrar la mano del otro.

O cuando Canadá dijo "Te quiero" por primera vez, y Prusia había sonreído y casi se había echado a reír de la felicidad.

O escuchar eso:

"Yo también te quiero."

Todo era perfecto, y si Canadá tuviera que volver atrás en el tiempo con la posibilidad de evitar que el Bad Touch Trio hiciera esa apuesta, Canadá no los detendría.

 _Fin_

* * *

Y se acabó.

En fin, gracias por los reviews, favs y follows, y por supuesto gracias por leer.

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
